Two Towns and a Lilly
by TheSoundofMusic
Summary: She's no stranger to farming-she grew up on one. But when she leaves to start her own farm she finds herself with a lot more problems than she expected-first she and her brother decide to stay in different towns, and then there's the problem of the feud that she just can't seem to figure out. And then there's the boys. What's a farmer to do?
1. Chapter 1

"I think we're lost," Lillian said to her pony as she looked up at the darkening sky. The pony whinnied in reply and tugged at the bridle which Lillian held steady as she tried to reach back into her rucksack for her map. The map seemed to dance playfully out of reach, and in frustration Lillian grabbed the reins with one hand and stretched with the other. "Come on…almost there…gotcha!" Lillian snatched the map triumphantly, accidentally tugging far too hard on her poor pony's bridle. In response, the pony reared and with another whinny took off at a gallop, pulling her along at a dangerous pace. "STORM! STORM SLOW DOWN!" Lillian braced her feet on the bottom of the cart and pulled hard at the reigns, but to no avail. Her pony only began to race faster, and nervously Lillian glanced at her old, rickety cart as they began to approach a mountain road. Suddenly, a wild boar leaped out from the bushes and ran across the road, spooking the pony even further and sending the cart and all its contents into a ditch, Lillian included. In a dizzy haze, Lillian tried to get up but her head swam and the last thing she saw before she passed out was her Storm lying pitifully on his side.

"No, we should take her to Konohana! Not only do we have a clinic over there, but we have better, more nourishing food anyways!"

"NONSENSE! Bluebell's farmers will be able to repair her cart and fix the pony which we rescued for her! Not only that but our town's food is better than yours any day, especially for the injured!"

Upon waking up, Lillian was astonished to see two tall figures towering over her and bickering loudly about the quality of food. As her vision sharpened, she beheld a rather pompous looking man with a small green bowler hat and matching green suit fiercely arguing with a stern, imposing woman who wore long red robes and large, extravagant looking brass earrings. While Lillian sat up, unbeknownst to the two, the woman gave a long, angry sigh and crossed her arms. "There's no point in arguing with someone who just doesn't understand the finer points of cooking and food, wouldn't you agree, Rutger?" she said primly, tossing the long red scarf which held her hair over her shoulder. "I pity your lack of open-mindedness, Ina. I also pity that terrible excuse your town has for food." The man laughed haughtily, causing the woman, Ina, to dive right back into the fight again. Lillian stood up and cleared her throat meaningfully, finally getting the two of them to stop quarreling and face her. "Um…I don't exactly know what the big issue is, but would you both mind telling me where I am to be exact?" Lillian asked shyly, nodding at them both sociably. Ina turned away from Rutger and offered her hand. "Hello. I apologize for the lack of concern we both have shown in your current situation. I'm Ina, mayor of Konohana. We are a town which focuses on crop farming. Your cart passed our town at such a rapid speed that I decided to follow, figuring that your horse had gotten out of control." The man cleared his throat and Ina dropped Lillian's hand. "Hello my dear, I'm Rutger, mayor of Bluebell. We too, are a farming community-however we shift our focus to animals rather than crops. I was merely on my afternoon stroll and heard a loud crash. I thought it best to investigate, and make sure no one was in trouble." Lillian smiled at both of them and exclaimed, "Well thank you both I suppose for coming to find me. I'm Lillian-I was on my way to Mount Heather because I heard that two towns at the base of each side of the mountain had farmlands open. It's lucky that you two were the first people I met!"

Introductions out of the way, the two mayors stared each other down before turning to the poor, mud-covered girl. "Well, since we've both already explained the farming focus of each town, you should choose where you want to live." Ina said, folding her arms and examining her nails. She shot a smirk at Rutger, who turned red with rage but fumed silently. "So, where would you like to go then, my dear?" Rutger asked, ignoring Ina and turning to Lillian. After a moment of thinking, Lillian piped up, "I believe I'll have to go with Bluebell." Ina looked fit to burst until Lillian turned to her and apologized. "I'm sorry, Ina. I do believe both towns are equally good in their own way, but I've already decided that animals are my favorite part of farming-taking care of crops has always been my brother's idea of fun. He'll be coming out here to farm too soon enough; in fact, he sent me ahead so that I could get accustomed to things and fix up the place before he arrived, but if I know him he'll choose to stay in Konohana. Philip won't be pleased that I'll be by myself on a farm, but I'll let him know that I'll be just fine, especially if he visits! Since he's still back in our old town selling the house, expect him sometime in the next two weeks. I'll see you around Konohana when I come to visit!" With a cheerful wave, Lillian grabbed Storm's bridle and set off following Rutger.

When they finally reached the gates at the edge of the town Rutger stopped. "Alright, then my dear. Here is the key to your new home! This little road to the left will lead you straight to it, and in your cart you'll find a satchel with some new clothing in it-Ina and I both agreed you would need some clean clothing until yours was washed of that nasty mud you fell in when you landed in that ditch. I'll let you get some rest, and tomorrow I'll come over and explain the lay of the land to you and introduce you to one of our farmers. Good night, my dear!" Lillian waved good-bye as the mayor continued to march straight on into the town, and she turned and started down the little dirt road.

The little yellow cottage stood outlined against the sun's last rays, looking cheerful and snug. To the left of the cottage was a barn and pasture, and to the right was what appeared to be a chicken coop and a small grazing pen. Lillian clapped her hands in delight and petted Storm. "It's perfect!" Happily, she led Storm up to the house and unhitched him. He ran straight to the pasture and lay down while she rustled around in her cart until she found the pack of clothes. Turning the key in the lock, she went inside.

A small bed was pushed up against the wall, and at its foot was a long shelf. Behind it was a large bookcase. The table looked fairly new, and the little kitchen in the right corner of the house looked perfect for cooking and baking. There was even a place for dog food-a long yellow pet food dish was nicely set up against the right wall. Quickly changing into her new chemise, she grabbed the wash barrel sitting on the bottom of the shelf and put her muddy clothes inside. After filling it with water and soap and leaving it in the corner to soak, Lillian covered her bed with the blue beddings the mayor had lent her and tucked herself in comfortably. "What a nice place to be," she thought sleepily, before finally drifting off into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters, those all belong to Natsume! This is for the first chapter too.  
This is my first Fanfic ever, so reviews are greatly appreciated. I've got quite a few chapters already, and I can't quite decide whether I like the idea of pairing Ash and Lillian or Cam and Lillian-maybe even a Hiro and Lillian! Either way, please read and help me decide with reviews!**

Lillian awoke feeling refreshed at the crack of dawn. Despite not having any animals, she was already prepared to begin her morning on the farm and did so by cooking up a hearty breakfast with the food she had packed. After devouring her food, she dressed herself in the new clothes the mayor had given her and took a good long look in the mirror, admiring her reflection. "This is actually really flattering compared to my old overalls," Lillian remarked, twirling in the checkered yellow skirt and smiling at the burgundy vest that went by way of straps, as the checkered yellow sleeves were the off the shoulder type. A yellow bandana with burgundy lining completed the outfit, and her long, light brown hair ran freely down her back, her bangs perfectly framing her face and making her violet eyes stand out even more. With one last twirl at the mirror, Lillian turned and went out the door.

To her surprise, Rutger was already outside waiting for her. A somewhat large, but very motherly looking woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes stood by his side, smiling demurely. "Hello there! I was about to knock but luckily you've already gotten ready and are prepared to start the day, just like a good farmer!" Rutger said with a large smile. "I've brought Jessica, the owner of the livestock store with me. She insisted on being the first of the townspeople to meet our new farmer, so I'll leave you in her capable hands!" Walking out, Rutger waved and Jessica stepped forward. Jessica gripped Lillian's hand firmly and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Lillian. Rutger wouldn't stop talking about how sweet you are on the way over here. As he said, I'm Jessica, and I run the livestock store over here in Bluebell. Come along to the barn, dear, we've got work to do!"

As she entered the barn, Lillian gave a gasp. A cow sat in the middle of the barn, napping. Jessica laughed heartily at the Lillian's surprised face. "I thought I'd give you a house warming present to commemorate your stay here as a farmer of Bluebell! Do you like her?" Lillian ran up to the cow and gave it a pat, waking it up. The cow opened its eyes, and surveyed her before deciding it liked her. Nuzzling its head against her shoulder, the cow mooed happily. Lillian spun around to face Jessica, who looked pleased. "Oh, I absolutely love her! Thank you so much!" Jessica's grin was so wide it stretched across her face. "I've never seen an animal take to someone as fast as that cow took to you! She's most definitely yours now! What are you going to name her?" Lillian put a hand on the cow and patted again. "I think…Nudge. After all, she seems to like nudging my shoulder!" Lillian laughed as the cow because to cuddle up to her shoulder again. Nodding, Jessica took out a brush and a milking tool. "You've chosen a good name, since it suits her so well. Here are two more presents-a brush for the cow, and a tool that will help you when you milk her. Don't forget to feed her on days you don't let her out into the pasture for grazing!" Lillian nodded adamantly. "I won't! Is there anything else I should know?" Jessica leaned against one of the feed boxes. "Well, you might want to check your chicken coop."

Later that day as Lillian brushed down Storm, she ruminated aloud. "Jessica is so nice; I can't believe she not only gave me a cow and some feed, but a brush, a milking tool, and a chicken and supplies too! People here are so much nicer than the ones in mineral town. Remember, Storm? Only the mayor came to welcome us, and people there only liked Mother when she used to go around to the houses to give out flowers and pay visits." Turning to look at the setting sun, Lillian gave a sigh. "I hope everyone here is like Jessica and Rutger."

The next morning, after Lillian had finished tending to her animals, she set off into town for the first time. In her hand was a basket filled with an egg, some milk, and the beddings Rutger had given her upon her first arrival. After depositing her dairy products into the shipping bin to earn some money, she continued on into town. Boldly, she walked down the street, looking around and taking in sights as she went. The first shop she encountered had a sign outside which had the words "Jessica's Livestock" on it, so after taking a few deep breaths she took a few steps towards the door to walk in. Much to her astonishment, the door burst open and a small girl who looked to be about ten ran out, and smacked into her. "Owwww!" The little girl complained, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. Her long blonde hair was tied into two even ponytails, and her blue eyes were very much like Jessica's. Suddenly, the girl seemed to notice that she was sitting on someone, and in a flash she had gotten up. "Oh! I'm sorry, miss!" Lillian sat up and checked the basket to make sure that the beddings hadn't fallen out and gotten soiled. Then she turned to the little girl who looked to be on the verge of tears. "It's alright. I'm just fine," Lillian smiled brightly and made a funny face, causing the girl to giggle. "Haha, you're funny! Nice to meet you, Lillian! My name's Cheryl and Ash is my big brother!" As Lillian got up, she tilted her head in question. "Ash?" she said, and at the moment a young man her age stumbled out of the house as well. He was in the midst of dragging on his pants, and his orange beret was sideways as he tried to pull on his clothes quickly while chasing after his sister. "Cheryl, I told you I need that back!" Ash shouted, too busy pulling his suspender over his shoulder to notice that Lillian was there. "Uh-oh!" Cheryl said, then hid behind Lillian. Ash hobbled along for a bit before nearly crashing into Lillian. As he straightened up, the two found themselves face to face, noses nearly touching. "WAHHH!" Ash leaped back and Lillian stood frozen, both of them blushing furiously. After a beat of awkward silence, Ash bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I just…I was looking for…Have you seen a little girl around here?" Lillian shook her head to cool her face off, and she smiled, causing Ash to blush even harder. "I didn't see one, but I certainly crashed into one. I don't know where she went though," shrugged Lillian as she made a thumbs up behind her back at Cheryl, who stifled her giggles. Ash frowned and put his hand up to straighten his hat. "I told her countless times not to do stuff like that! Oh well. Anyways, I'm Ash! I'm Jessica's son. It's nice to meet you…?" Lillian giggled and put her hand out. "Lillian. But you can call my Lilly for short. It's nice to meet you too, Ash." Ash blushed again, then cleared his throat. "Ah. I've got to go find Cheryl, but I'd like to actually talk to you again since I guess I haven't made a very good first impression on you." Shaking her head, Lillian laughed again. "You made a great impression. But it would be nice to really meet you later. Good luck on your search for her!" Ash nodded and walked away towards the barn at the back of the house. Turning around, Lillian knelt down and high-fived Cheryl. "So, what exactly did you take from him anyways?" Lillian asked curiously. Cheryl giggled mischievously and held up a pair of orange gloves. "It's his gloves that he uses while he works! Thanks for not giving me away though. You're nice, Lilly, I like you! Come play with us sometime soon!" With a wave, Cheryl hopped over the fence and headed towards the barn as well.

Continuing through the town, Lillian passed several shops and met several new people. She met the brothers who ran the eccentric looking general store, Diego and Enrique, and she met the quiet carpenter Eileen. She met Georgia and her father who ran the horse shop in town, and as the morning progressed into afternoon, she found herself sitting outside on a bench in front of a large animal statue at the center of town. "It's so peaceful here," She mused aloud, glad that everyone had been so happy to meet a new person. Even luckier was that Eileen had been so kind as to point her in the direction of town hall, where Rutger and his wife Rose lived. About to get up, Lillian felt something scratching at the hem of her dress, and to her surprise she saw a small, white kitten mewing up at her. "Oh, poor thing! Here, hop in," Lillian offered her basket to the kitten, but it refused and ran off in towards a large building on the west side of town where Lillian hadn't explored yet. Conflicted, she thought about running after it, then realized it was getting late and that she needed to return the sheets before anything else. Approaching town hall, she observed how beautiful the flowers were that surrounded the tall, blue and white building when she noticed an elderly woman tending to the flowers on the side. Walking over, Lillian introduced herself. "Hello, ma'am! I'm Lillian, the new farmer here and I was wondering if maybe you'd like some help?" The woman straightened up and gave her a smile. "Oh no, dear, I'm absolutely fine. Thank you for the thought though. Oh my! Did you say your name was Lillian?" Lillian nodded and the woman smiled even wider and clasped her hands. "I'm Rose, the Rutger's wife! It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. What have you come to town hall for?" Lillian smiled earnestly and held the basket up. "I've come to return the beddings you so kindly lent me." Rose laughed and shook her head. "Oh no, dear, those aren't our beddings. Our friend Howard, who runs the café with his daughter Laney offered them to Rutger for the new resident. Why don't you go meet them? I'm sure they'll both be eager to meet you. Just head straight down these steps and to the left, and you'll see a big building and that's his café! Good luck, dearie!" And with that, Rose went back to pulling up weeds and Lillian set off towards the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I might as well do this for the whole story-totally don't own any of these. I wish I did, the whole concept is adorable. XD**

As she approached the shop, she heard a meow coming from her left. A large red cart filled with flowers stood behind a table draped in purple cloth. A sign leaning against the table read, "Cam's Flowers." Not wanting to intrude, yet wanting to find the kitten, Lillian walked up to the edge of the table and leaned forward, peeking at the cart. A voice behind her nearly caused her to jump in alarm. "What are you doing?" Lillian swiveled around and found a young man with a purple vest and a purple hat standing behind her, his arms on his hips as he watched her. Bowing quickly, Lillian blushed and began babbling out of nervousness. "I'm sorry! I heard a meow, and I thought that perhaps it was the kitten that had run away from me before, and I just wanted to help the poor thing! Oh, my name is Lillian, I'm the new farmer and I'm very pleased to meet you, and so sorry about the intrusion!" The boy said nothing, only stared at her and made her feel awkward. She opened her mouth to say something again, when he gave a quiet sigh and said, "Did you say something about a kitten?" Shutting her mouth, Lillian nodded furiously. Trying not to look excited, he skirted around her and past the table to the cart. After some digging around, he produced the kitten from before and held her up. "Is this what you were looking for?" He asked, as the kitten mewed and swung its tiny paws in the air. Lillian gave a sigh of relief. "Yes! Thank you!" She reached for the kitten, and hesitantly, he gave it to her. "You like cats?" He asked casually in a manner that seemed almost forced. Lillian looked up with a bright smile and answered without thinking. "I love them! They're so very cute! I found this poor thing over by the town square and thought I'd take it home since it seems to underfed and dirty." The boy turned a bright red at her smile, which she failed to notice, then he looked away saying, "I like cats too. They are really cute, aren't they?" Lillian continued to smile, which made him continue to blush. Before either of them could say another word, a very pretty girl with light blonde hair and green eyes came out. She laughed delightedly and walked up to Lillian. "You're the new farm girl, aren't you? I'm so very happy to meet you, my name's Laney! My father Howard and I run this café. And I see you've already met my brother, Cameron! We all call him Cam though, since he prefers it that way. Well, come on in, you've got to meet my father!" With that, Laney grabbed Lillian's arm and the two of them set off inside, leaving Cam with a blushing face.

Once inside, Laney let go and called her father's name then turned to Lillian. "By the way, you must have a way with people and animals." She said by way of conversation. Lillian smiled and shook her head bashfully, saying, "Oh no, what makes you think that?" Laney winked at Lillian and said, "Well, Cam doesn't talk to new people right away, and he definitely doesn't blush so easily! But I can see why he did; you're so pretty, especially when you smile or blush!" At this point, Lillian was the same bright red Cam had been but upon her first sight of Howard the blush went away into shock. A large, intimidating form had been standing at the top of the stairs, but by the time it got downstairs a curly headed, flashy looking man stood framed in the doorway, his clothes far too immaculate for any normal man. Laney gestured at the giant and said, "Lillian, meet my dad, Howard. Dad, meet Lillian, the new farm girl." In a voice totally unbefitting of his giant figure, Howard danced forward and grabbed Lillian's hand, pumping it up and down enthusiastically. "What a lovely surprise! Oh darling, you MUST tell me how you like our little town, isn't it just the best? It's all so cute! Oh, and I'm Howard by the way!" Just like Laney, Howard gave a wink that punctuated his sentence. Lillian, struggling to stay on her feet, smiled bashfully and tried unsuccessfully to pull her hand back and reach for the blankets. "Oh, um, it's nice to meet you! I just wanted to come by and meet you and thank you for lending me the sheets, they're quite lovely." Facing Laney, Lillian smiled and held out the basket, saying, "Did you make them yourself?" At this, Laney howled with laughter, then pointed to her dad. "No, Dad made those. He's more the woman of the house than I am sometimes! Anyways, they're yours to keep, think of it as a house-warming present!"

By the time Laney and Howard finished talking, Lillian noticed the sky was a dark orange glow. "Oh! Sunset already? I'm sorry, Laney, Howard, but I have to go home!" With waves sending her off, Lillian rushed out of the building only to nearly collide into Cam. As it was, she was sent flying off the steps when he stepped to the side, not even attempting to catch her. Cam immediately turned pale as he realized what he'd done, and he turned and looked at Lillian, who lay spread-eagled on the ground, her face buried in the dirt. "Ah! I'm sorry, it was just reflex…" Cam feebly mumbled as he began to step towards her. Much to his surprise, she popped up enthusiastically and grabbed her basket, checking to make sure the kitten was alright. Looking over her shoulder, she gave a grin and said, "Don't worry about it! I'll see you around, Cam!" As she took off, Cam couldn't help but think how cute she'd looked with her big smile and a smudge of dirt on her nose. Then, catching himself, he shook those thoughts away and walked inside.

The next day dawned bright for Lillian as she finished off tending to her animals. Then, hopping on Storm's back, she set the pony at a trot as she headed for town.

Stopping at Ash's house first, she walked into their barn and found him talking to a female sheep. "Good morning, Ash," Lillian said quietly so as to not startle him. Ash looked up, and seeing Lillian gave a sheepish grin. "Hey. Looks like you've started your day as early as I usually start mine." Shrugging, Lillian walked over to where he knelt and patted the sheep, which took an immediate liking to her. "I try. Anyways, I've come by to ask which way I can go to get to Konohana." Ash sat upright and thought for a minute. "Well, seeing as the tunnel's been closed for years now, the only way has been to ride over the mountain but I don't like the thought of you doing that by yourself, especially since there are lots of wild animals there. And I'd offer to ride with you, except I've got to stay here and help out my mom and Cheryl…" While Ash pondered this, Lillian began walking out. "Don't worry about it! I've just got to follow the path right?" Ash looked up and saw her already mounting her pony. Running out, he held out a hand as if to grab onto the bridle, exclaiming, "Wait! I mean, yes, you're correct but wait! I don't-" Before he could grab on or finish his sentence, Lillian was off at a good pace. Turning back she waved and called, "Bye, Ash! Thanks for the directions! See you later!" Ash waved back half-heartedly before grabbing onto his hat and turning back to the barn, muttering to himself. "Man, is she fast! I'd better finish my chores quickly and see if I can find her later and ride back with her!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So, apologies to all Kana fans, but he's not my favorite and I needed him to play this part in order to make this scene…sorry!**

Riding along the well-worn dirt path, Lillian decided that she rather liked Bluebell and all its eccentric yet friendly residents. Laney and Howard seemed rather forward, but it was all in good fun, and Lillian chuckled to herself remembering how the two had talked for hours upon hours, Howard more like a gossipy old woman than the strong, well-muscled man he appeared to be. She wasn't entirely sure about Cam, but something told her that he was quiet and shy and wasn't trying to come off as cold on purpose. Cheryl was adorable but seemed naughty, and Jessica was strong and self-assured. Rose and Rutger were kind, if not doddering elderly folk. Too busy thinking to herself, Lillian almost failed to notice a young man who was passing by her on foot. Storm on the other hand, noticed just fine and gave a snort at the newcomer. Snapping out of her daze, Lillian stopped the pony and looked down at the stranger. Clothed in what appeared to be the color fuchsia (Lillian wasn't actually positive on this color either) the boy carried a satchel stuffed to the brim with letters. On his head was a matching beret with a small feather on a pin sticking out, and his dark golden hair poked out messily from beneath the hat. His green eyes looked up curiously into her violet ones. Making the first move, he raised his hand in salute and stated, "Hi there! My name's Dirk, and I'm the letter carrier for Konohana and Bluebell!" His whole attitude was childish, especially compared to Ash's sensibility and Cam's poise, but Lillian couldn't help but smile at it. "Hey there, Dirk. I'm the new farmer at Bluebell, Lillian. Nice to meet you!" Dirk smiled, looking for all the world like a happy child, and snapped his feet together. "So where are you off to today then, Miss Lillian?" Dirk asked, lowering his hand to pat his satchel. Tossing her unruly hair out of her face, she pointed in the direction he'd just come from. "I'm headed to Konohana. I thought it would be nice to meet the residents of the other town and see what it's like over there." Dirk smiled and saluted her one last time, then they went in their separate directions.

"Wow…this is really something else." Lillian mumbled under her breath as she took in the traditional Japanese buildings and lanterns strewn about the town. Leaving Storm tied to a tree near the entrance of the village, Lillian walked about, conscious of how she stood out like a sore thumb in her traditional European style clothes. A girl her age in a long, flowing pink kimono with beautiful features and elegant black hair that fell far past her shoulders was busy tending to a large field of crops. As Lillian stopped to gape at this, the girl looked up and noticed her. With a gentle smile, she seemed to glide over until she was at the edge of the bush that fenced off her yard. "Welcome, stranger." The girl spoke in a soft, feminine voice, and her mannerisms were so graceful and refined that Lillian felt a small pang of shame at the boyish and clumsy way she often acted. "H-hello," Lillian stuttered, humbled in the presence of the sophisticated girl. Continuing to smile welcomingly, the girl extended her hand gently and said, "My name is Nori; my grandfather Gombe and I raise many crops and sell seeds to those who may need them. You seem lost, and I was wondering if there was any way I might be of assistance?" Finished with her introduction, Nori's hand slowly lowered to join her other hand, and she stood respectfully with her hands held in front of her. Lillian, in her nervousness, became even more brash than usual. "Oh hey there, it's awful nice to meet you! I'm Lillian and I moved into the farm over at Bluebell. I'm just exploring is all, don't mind me!" Much to Lillian's surprise, Nori raised a hand to her mouth and covered it as she laughed softly. Done laughing, she smiled even more warmly at the newcomer. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lillian. Please come visit with me again someday, when you have any spare time. I would like to continue to make your acquaintance, and it would be pleasant to have you over for tea." Lillian, understanding that Nori found her amusing, smiled self-consciously and waved as she set off to what appeared to be the clinic.

Inside the clinic, Lillian's wide eyes observed the books and the clean atmosphere. "Can I help you, kid?" A woman's voice rang through the air, and Lillian swirled to see a tall beauty with short black hair and a doctor's coat standing behind her in a casual stance. "I'm fine thanks, just looking," Lillian said with a smile, and the doctor's eyes widened before she leaned her head back and burst into loud laughter. "You've got a voice of your own, kid. I like that." Walking over to the counter, the doctor grabbed the cup of coffee which had been sitting on it and chugged it in one gulp. "Tch, pity I can't have wine to wake me up rather than coffee," she muttered, then tossed the mug carelessly over her shoulder where it landed with a thunk on the floor. Offering a hand while leaning against the counter, the doctor smirked at Lillian's surprised expression. "Name's Ayame. I'm the doc around here, but don't let that fool ya into thinking I'm all proper like that girl Nori is. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just I like to see a little more spirit in kids. Anyways, who are you, and what brings you here?" Lillian smirked back and took the hand, gripping it enthusiastically. "I'm Lillian, the new farmer at Bluebell. I just thought I'd come over here and explore, considering my brother's going to be moving in over here." Ayame's grin grew bigger. "What a grip!" Then, turning to the staircase she screamed up the stairs, "HEY! HIRO! GET DOWN HERE, THERE'S SOMEONE YA NEED TO MEET!" A boy came running down the stairs, nearly tripping over himself in the process. "Doctor A-a-ayame! What's wrong?! Why are you yelling?!" Before noticing Lillian, the boy noticed the discarded coffee mug on the floor and rushed around the counter to pick it up. He then snatched a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed vigorously at the floor. Standing up, he began to admonish the doctor, who just rolled her eyes. "Doctor Ayame! What have I told you about being so careless around the clinic? What if the mug had broken and a patient had stepped on one of the chips? What if-" Ayame waved her hand, cutting off the boy and beckoning him to where Lillian was. "It's fine, isn't it? That mug's damn indestructible; you know that as well as I do. Anyways, get over here, you should meet this girl. She's got a fantastic grip!" Ayame grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and dragged him in front of Lillian. He blushed, then held his hand out bashfully. "Hello, my name's Hiro." He said, avoiding eye contact with her as his cheeks were slightly flushed. Lillian grabbed his hand gently and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Hiro. My name's Lillian! What do you do around here?" Hiro perked up at the mention of his job, and smiled brightly. "I'm Doctor Ayame's apprentice! I take care of the cooking, and the washing, and the filing, and I clean, and I study on my free time!" Ayame laughed, "He's my little slave boy." Laughing at Hiro's mortified expression, Ayame walked off into the hospital room waving. "Come visit me sometime, kid. We'll have lots of fun!" Lillian giggled at Ayame, then turned to Hiro. "Haha, you know, she doesn't seem very serious for someone who's a doctor." Hiro sighed and slumped against the reception desk. "When someone genuinely needs help, she's the best doctor I've ever met. She worked with my dad, who's a doctor over in the city, and he said that she was the top of the class, a prodigy even! That's why I requested to apprentice to her and came here, but she's crazy! Most of the time, she's like that." Lillian thought about it, then put a comforting hand on Hiro's shoulder, causing him to freeze up. "Don't stress about it! I bet Ayame's just like that because she doesn't want to obsess over how many patients and all the terrible things she's probably seen as a doctor." Lillian said thoughtfully. Hiro unfroze at this thought and nodded slowly. "Huh…never thought of that. Thanks, Lillian!" Hiro smiled happily, then realized her hand was still on his shoulder and began to blush furiously. Without noticing it, Lillian dropped her hand and began walking out the door. "Bye, Hiro! I'll see you next time I come to town!" She said, waving good-bye as a crash from the hospital room sent Hiro rushing to clean up.

It was finally dusk. Having explored all of Konohana and having met all the villagers and said her greetings to Ina, Lillian was exhausted. Climbing onto Storm, she set off at a brisk pace, hoping to get home in time to put her animals up. As she began to pass down the road towards the mountain path, she noticed a small shop with a stable on the side that she had somehow missed that morning. Driving her pony near, she got off and peered at the stable, hoping to catch a glimpse of the horses that were kept over in Konohana and compare it with those kept in Bluebell. Just as she was getting ready to mount her pony again, a well-built young man with dark eyes and dark hair tied back in a small ponytail walked out of the stable. As soon as he saw her, he grinned and sauntered over with the air of someone who knows how cool they are. Leaning up against the fence, he flashed a million dollar smile. "Well, well, if I knew that tonight I was going to have such a pretty customer I wouldn't have closed up shop so early. Care to give me a name, doll?" Taken aback by such a forward boy, Lillian cautiously held her hand out and said, "I'm Lillian, the new farmer over in the other town. And you are?" After taking her hand, he didn't shake it; instead he grasped it tightly and gazed into her eyes. "The name's Kana. I run the horse shop over here. What brings you to this side of the mountain, little lamb?" Starting to get slightly freaked out by the weird names, Lillian tugged at her hand but to no avail. "Um, I was just exploring. It was nice to meet another new person but I should get going now-" Kana, not letting go, leaned in closer. "What's the rush, doll? I'm just talkin', that's all." As he was so close, she could smell that his breath reeked of alcohol. "P-please let go!" Although strong herself, Lillian was still a girl and against a guy like Kana she had no chance of pulling free. Just as Kana was about to lean in closer, a hand appeared and grabbed Lillian's wrist, pulling her free. Before Kana or Lillian could react, the hand let go, and an arm grabbed her by the waist, pulling her onto the back of a horse. Without a second glance back, her savior began riding off towards the mountain.

As the sky darkened, Lillian was able to make out the rider's face. Much to her surprise, it was Ash. "Ash!? What are you doing?" The shock of knowing that Ash had saved her had Lillian's mouth hanging open. Looking down, Ash smiled bashfully. "Sorry, Lilly. I know you said not to follow and that you'd be fine but I had a feeling you'd encounter trouble, and I was right wasn't I? Besides that, I know that Kana likes to drink on Mondays because those are his days off, and so I figured that if you met him and were alone you'd be in a heap of trouble." Lillian, trying to hide her blush, looked away from Ash's face. "No, it's okay." Then, turning to look up at him she smiled gently, nearly causing Ash to fall off the horse as he lost his concentration. "Thank you for saving me," her big violet eyes looked up at him earnestly, and for the first time ever Ash was glad that it was dark outside; it hid his blush. His voice gruff as he tried to hide his embaressment that he was blushing, he said, "I'm sorry we left your pony behind. We can go and get it tomorrow if you'd like."

That night, after both had dismounted the horse Lillian gave Ash another kind smile, causing his face to reheat all over again. "Well um…guess I'll be getting back to my farm then," Ash said, trying awkwardly to hide his shyness at being with the pretty girl. As he turned to go, Lillian suddenly rushed at him and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Ash!" cried Lillian, while Ash's temperature sky-rocketed. "Ah…" without seeming to know why, Ash put his hands gently around her shoulders and hugged her back lifting a hand to stroke her hair. "It wasn't that big a deal," he whispered gently, before realizing just how close the two of them were and how quickly his heart was beating. Abruptly, he broke off the hug by grabbing her and pulling her away. With another sheepish smile, he quickly got back on his horse and said, "Good night then, I'll come around tomorrow sometime to pick you up so we can go get your pony back!" Riding off to town as quickly as he could, Ash took a deep breath, only slowing down once he was off her property. "Something's wrong with me," he grumbled, letting his horse walk the rest of the way back to his home.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lillian was woken by a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, she pulled some shorts on and padded to the door, only to open the door to Kana. With a blood-curdling scream, Lillian kicked out and somehow managed to nail him straight in the gut. While Kana was reeling in pain, he put up a hand and said, "Wait, miss, I mean no harm I-" Without letting him finish his sentence, Lillian had grabbed her frying pan and knocked him out cold. While she gasped for breath, she saw Cam running up the pathway to her house and she ran out to meet him. "Lillian! What's wrong?" Cam called, just as she rushed out and slammed into him, taking him to the ground. "Lillian?" Nervously, Cam propped himself up on his elbows and found himself being hugged tightly by the girl, who was quivering with fear. The situation just dawning on him, Cam's cheeks turned bright red, and he sat up. "Lillian, come on, what's wrong?" He asked gently, and then in an out-of-character gesture put his hand on the small of her back comfortingly. The poor girl was still shaking, and she had grabbed fistfuls of his shirtfront. "Pervert-in there-knocked him out!" was what she gasped out after Cam had finally managed to calm her down some. Looking up, Cam was astonished to see that Kana was in fact lying on the ground, knocked out on her floor. "Good thing I was out on my morning walk and heard you," he said, as he carefully helped Lillian up.

When Kana finally came to, he was surprised to see that he was sitting in a chair across from Ash (who was glaring at him angrily) and Cam (who looked off into the distance upset) while Lillian stood behind them, arms crossed and a frying pan in her hand. "What happened?" Kana asked, looking at them. Lillian started to growl menacingly, and Ash leaned forward and glared even more at Kana. "You pervert! You came all the way here to harass her more than you harassed her last night, didn't you!" Grinding his teeth, Ash stood up angrily as if to strangle Kana. It was Cam who intervened saying, "Kana. Explain why you're here and what your whole purpose is. Bluebell is already fighting against Konohana-we don't need to add another reason for our two towns to not get along." Kana shook his head and put his hands up, trying to placate Ash and Lillian. "Look, I came to return her pony and apologize!" Sitting back down, Ash folded his arms and continued to glare while Kana kept on with his explanation. Turning to Lillian, Kana stood up and bowed in apology. "Miss, I'm very sorry about what happened yesterday! Mondays are the days I usually go out to drink, and I don't often drink that much but I was careless and had far too much! I really do apologize and in return, I not only came back to give you your pony but I brought you a young foal as well for you to raise until it's a horse. This morning, when I came to my senses I realized how immature and stupid I had been, and how I had probably frightened you without really intending to. Please forgive me!" At the mention of a foal, Lillian let her arms fall to her side, and she stared while Ash and Cam exchanged surprised looks. "You mean…" Her soft voice caused Kana to raise his head and look at her. "I can keep it as my own?" She said, seeming stunned by the turn of events. Nodding vigorously, Kana bowed again repeatedly and said, "I mean it. It's yours to keep." Lillian grew quiet, and stared hard at the floor. The three boys watched her, unsure as to what was about to happen, when Lillian suddenly looked up with a light in her eyes. "I'm going to name him Norman!" Then, running out of the house, she called, "NORMAN! NORRRRRMAN!" Dumbfounded, the three boys sat there and watched her as she found the foal and the two began frolicking in the pasture together.

Kana was getting ready to leave. As he got on his horse, he tipped his head to Lillian in farewell and rode off. Ash had already left, excusing himself to go tend to his farm, and Cam was the only one who remained as they waved Kana off. Turning to Cam, Lillian grinned sheepishly. "So…I wanted to thank you for coming to my rescue today." His cheeks already burning, Cam turned away and glared at the dirt road as if it would somehow swallow him up so he wouldn't say something stupid. "It's fine, it was no big deal." Insistent as ever, Lillian grabbed his wrist and started to pull him back to the house. "Come on, I have something to show you anyways!" At the house, Cam stood awkwardly by the door while Lillian bent down and coaxed the small kitten out from under the bed. While the kitten purred in her arms, Lillian walked over to where she was nearly touching Cam and held forth the kitten, saying, "Shut the door, otherwise she'll escape if you drop her." As Lillian pressed up against Cam to hand over the kitten, Cam had the sudden urge to grab her head and pull it to his chest. Resisting this impulse, he stared at her ceiling and counted to ten while she deposited the kitten into his arms. With a purr, the kitten snuggled up against his chest contentedly, and Lillian clapped her hands together lightly and smiled up at Cam, who only scowled as he tried to cover his happiness. "Isn't she so cute? Her name is Maribella, Mari for short." Petting and cooing at the kitten, Lillian made such ridiculous faces that finally Cam had to laugh. As he laughed, he let go and Mari bounced right out of his arms and towards Lillian. Lillian squeaked in surprise as Cam attempted to snatch Mari but ended up missing by a long shot. With a crash, Cam found himself on top of poor Lillian who was lying on the floor, rubbing her head. "Ahh, why'd you let go?" complained Lillian before she opened her eyes and her surprised expression met Cam's. For a moment the two of them froze in their positions, not quite comprehending the fact that he was basically pinning her to the ground. Then in an instant, the two sat up and scooted away from each other, faces burning so much that they couldn't even look at each other. After a moment of awkward silence, Lillian and Cam turned to face each other and opened their mouths to apologize. However, one look at each other and the pair immediately started laughing so hard they couldn't stop. Once they finished, Cam got up and helped her off the floor. Wiping off her skirt, she walked him over to the door and bid him adieu. "I had a lot of fun with you today," grinned Lillian while Cam pulled his cap over his face to hide his returning blush. "Come back whenever you want!" She called happily, waving as Cam waved back in reply and headed off towards the town. Checking the time, Lillian was surprised to find it was already four in the afternoon. "And to think my morning was so hectic, yet nothing got done!" Tsking, she shut her door and went to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the few weeks, Lillian found herself nearly engulfed with the task of bettering her little farm; so busy in fact that the whole town seemed to have forgotten about her. However, Howard, the café owner, was having none of it. One morning, Cam got up as usual for his morning walk. It was a Thursday, which meant he had the whole day off to be on the mountain and enjoy nature. As he walked to the door, Howard's voice slithering out from the dark corner of the café called out to him, nearly giving him a heart attack. Turning back to see the large figure outlined in the dark, Cam held a hand to his pounding heart and said, "Howard! Don't do that! What do you want?" Coming forward, Cam saw that Howard was pouting as he held out a basket. "Cammie, don't be so mean to me! Here take this!" Shoving the basket into Cam's hands, Howard ignored the complaints and protests of Cam and propelled him out the door, shutting it with a, "Deliver that right away to that dear little Lillian on the farm, won't you?" Cam, looking at the basket with a hint of disgust, grumbled to himself but set off diligently to his new task.

On the other side of town, Jessica was very much doing the same thing. She'd pushed Ash out of bed and demanded him to get dressed immediately, they produced a basket filled with what looked like a picnic and handed it to him. While Ash sleepily nodded at everything she said without hearing a thing, Jessica rambled on about how it was only neighborly duty to send food to Lillian as she was just moving in and no one had seen her in two weeks. "Poor thing's probably starving," clucked Jessica, and she kicked a sleep Ash out the door and onto the road, shutting it with a "Now go deliver it and be back in time to take care of the farm!" Still half-asleep, Ash waved carelessly and nearly ran into a tree on his way out of town.

The little dirt path had never looked so welcoming to the two boys. On the way there, they'd met up with each other, and being best friends, had both laughed at how weird their elders were acting. Secretly, Cam had been wanting to see Lillian again but had reasoned it off as the fact that he just wanted to see Mari, while Ash had also wanted to see her but reasoned to himself it was just to make sure her animals were fine. It was still quite early when they knocked lightly on her door. There was no sound from the other side, and with a puzzled look, Ash turned to his friend and said, "Do you think she's out on the mountain already?" Cam shrugged in reply. "Well, let's try one more time," Ash straightened his shoulders and knocked again, a little more firmly. The door creaked open quietly, and a there was a flash of white as Mari pounced at Ash. Quickly, Cam caught her and tucked her into his arms, then looked at Ash. "We should put the kitten inside, along with the baskets," he said, although both of them blushed at the thought that they were intruding. Quietly, Ash pushed the door open and peeked inside, ready to dash away if Lillian was in there and was indecent. However, it looked as if no one was there. With relief, Ash motioned to Cam and the two of them tiptoed in quietly and set the baskets and the kitten down. Mari, having gotten used to the place, leapt down from the table and curled up underneath it on the rug. Ash looked up to motion at Cam to go, but saw that Cam was staring at the bed. Curiously, Ash padded over and when he saw what Cam was looking at, his eyes widened. It was Lillian. Dressed in what looked like a silky nightgown, her hair cascaded across the pillow like a halo around her face. Both boys had seen Lillian scared, happy, and even angry, but neither of them had seen an expression this innocent from her. Dreaming happily, Lillian murmured in her sleep and her petal pink lips parted slightly. Ash seemed to suddenly realize that he was starting to lean forward as he intently watched her face, and he blushed and jolted up. When he turned to tug at Cam's sleeve to tell him to go, he noticed that the same thing seemed to be happening to his friend. There was a strange look in his eyes that Ash couldn't quite place, but when Cam turned to look at him it disappeared quickly and the two boys walked out and shut the door behind them. Neither one of them spoke until they were at the church which was at the edge of town. "Talk about weird," Ash tried to joke, but stopped when he remembered the expression on Cam's face as he watched Lillian. For some reason, Ash didn't like that. Cam, who was the opposite of Ash in many ways, sat quietly, still blushing with his eyes averted. Finally, he let out a sigh. "Ash," he said, and Ash looked up, wondering what he was about to say. "I don't know what it is, but there's something weird about being around Lillian. Do you feel that way too?" In an instant Ash saw where this was going. "Yeah, I do. You don't think it's cause we…like her or something…I mean COME ON, man, it's been two weeks." Cam nodded adamantly, then sat back. "You know what I think it is? We've been around the girls in our town ever since we were little, so we all know each other so well, and Lillian's new. We're probably just nervous because we don't know how to act around her since we don't' know her all that well yet." Nodding furiously, the two boys agreed on this, although neither were sure why on the inside they weren't entirely satisfied with this explanation.

Finding the baskets with the notes in them upon awakening, Lillian smiled to herself, not knowing that Cam and Ash had been the ones to deliver rather than Howard and Jessica. Stretching, she looked out her window and turned on her extremely old radio which garbled out something about the weather being sunny all day. With a smile, she clicked it off and dressed herself, then walked outside and took care of her animals. When all was said and done, she got on her pony and rode off towards the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

Having left so early, Lillian found herself in Konohana just as everything was beginning to open. Parking Storm at the same tree as before, Lillian patted the dark grey pony and set off towards Nori's. At the first knock Nori answered, and when she saw it was Lillian a smile spread over her face. "Please, come inside," bowed Nori, and Lillian nodded and kicked her shoes off politely to enter the Japanese home. As they sat down to tea, Nori took a delicate sip then set down her cup gently. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Lillian. What brings you to Konohana?" Lillian, much less delicate, drank half her cup and set it down as well, grinning at her friend. "Well, I wanted to visit you, since we've only chatted a few times in the past few weeks, and I also came to buy seeds. Also…can you take a look at this?" After rustling around in her sack for a bit, Lillian produced a blue dress and matching bandanna that would have been very cute had it not been for a few misplaced stiches. While Nori's eyes widened with surprise, Lillian sat back with an embarrassed smile. "I recently got a few sheep on my farm and they produce more than enough wool so I tried my hand at sewing. This is my first attempt, and I was doing pretty decently until I forgot which way I was going and well…what do you think?" Looking up at her friend, Nori smiled widely. "It's beautifully crafted, Lillian. I can fix the few mishaps you've made and it will be ready for you by the time you leave Konohana tonight. Now, about those seeds…"

Lillian had left the dress with her friend Nori while she went around the town. She was just waving good-bye when she bumped into someone who fell back with a gasp. Turning to them, she started waving her hands and apologizing when she realized that it was Hiro and he was smiling up at her, blushing. "Hey, Hiro," relaxing, Lillian offered him a hand and helped him to his feet. Smiling back, Hiro stuttered out a hello. "So, um, why are you over in Konohana? I haven't seen you since last time, when you and Doctor Ayame were drinking…" Hiro winced at the memory but still kept his smile. For such a sweet looking girl, Lillian could hold her liquor and had actually managed to not only match Ayame but out-drink her. Of course, this had led to the two falling asleep over the table snoring and drooling, while Hiro had quietly cleaned up around them and put them to bed. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, since he'd put Lillian in his own bed but when he'd woken up she wasn't there. In her place was a freshly cooked meal with a thank you note on it. Lillian laughed, knowing that the expression on Hiro's face was probably from the memory of that night and how a drunk Ayame had forced him into singing karaoke while she danced on the kitchen table with a half empty bottle in hand. "Sorry about all that last time," Lillian teased, causing Hiro to blush again. "But Ayame can really put them back! I don't think I've ever had as much as I did last time," admitted Lillian, to which Hiro laughed. Clearing his throat, he pointed to the tea shop down the road. "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch."

While the two sat outside in the sun enjoying the tea Hiro had ordered, Lillian gazed at the town and smiled at how serene and elegant everything seemed. Hiro interrupted her thoughts. "So Lillian, have you heard news from Philip yet?" All of Lillian's Konohana friends knew about her brother coming, and they were just as excited to see him as she was. Pouting, Lillian set down her tea cup. "That brother of mine! First he sends me off by myself with a poorly drawn map, then he doesn't even bother to send me a single letter! When I see him, I'm gonna…" While Lillian grumbled into her tea, Hiro laughed before noticing someone unfamiliar standing on the path. His hair, although appearing to be light brown at first, was actually tinted heavily with red, and his piercing blue eyes were staring straight at Lillian. "Lilly?" The boy's deep voice cause her attention, and in an instant she whipped around to face him. There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other, then Lillian gave a wild screech that caused Hiro to fall over. Still screaming, Lillian jumped over the rail of the balcony and landed on the boy. Jumping to his feet, Hiro thought he was going to have to stop a fight when he saw that the boy was laughing and hugging her tightly while she laughed as well, pretending to fend him off. "Idiot! I thought you weren't ever coming!" Lillian said, smacking the boy on the head. Laughing, the boy just pushed her away and looked her up and down. "Farming's done a turn for the worse on you, hasn't it? You're even uglier than when I last saw you off!" Rolling her eyes, Lillian stood back and crossed her arms saucily. "Well, at least I was never as ugly as you were to begin with." The boy howled with laughter then grabbed her close for another hug and ruffled her hair. The two seemed to have forgotten Hiro was there, and when he finally called, "Lillian?" from the balcony the two looked up and grinned at him, suddenly looking very similar.

"So you're Philip!" The boy nodded while Lillian sat next to him, leaning against him. Hiro smiled and put his hand out , saying, "I'm Hiro. I'm and apprentice to the doctor over at the clinic and I'm Lillian's friend." Philip grabbed Hiro's hand enthusiastically and pumped it up and down. "So you're the one who's been taking care of my Lilly, huh?" he said, and Hiro blushed at this while Lillian smacked him. "Philip, shut up. We're friends, but I don't live in this town." Hearing this, Philip dropped Hiro's hand and turned to look at Lillian incredulously. "Lilly…" he said, but that was as far as he got. Lillian jumped to her feet and looked down haughtily at her brother. "Philip, I'm eighteen years old now and can take care of myself perfectly fine. I've been doing so for weeks now without you, since you NEVER ANSWERED YOUR LETTERS, and on top of it I'm glad to be working with animals. I refuse to move just because you say so." Philip's rough character changed into one of a doting older brother, as he grabbed his sister's hand and looked up at her with huge puppy eyes that made even Hiro feel bad. "But Lilly, I've missed you!" He whined, trying to pull her back down. She wasn't having any of it. Pulling her hand free, she stuck her tongue out. "None of that! You know just as well as I do that you're tricks won't work on me. Besides that it's getting late and I have to stop by Nori's and get home in time to put the animals up. Come visit me when you're done setting up here!" Leaving both Hiro and Philip dumbstruck, Lillian leapt over the balcony again and landed neatly on her feet. She turned back one more time and waved. "Bye Hiro! I'll come visit again soon! And Philip, don't you forget to visit!" As the two watched her leave, Hiro chuckled nervously, "Has she always been like that?" To his surprise, Philip turned to him with a rueful grin. "You bet she has. She's always been like that."

That night, Lillian was surprised to see Rutger waiting for her as she brought her pony up to the house. "Rutger! Hi! What can I do for you?" she asked pleasantly, used to getting requests from people. Once the townspeople realized that she did the most traveling on the mountain, they began putting up notes with items from the mountains that they needed and paying her when she completed their requests. Sometimes, if the need was urgent enough, the person would come to her house themselves. Cam had already been by several times asking if she had any small fish he could give to the stray cats he often found wandering around town. While she put her pony up, Rutger cleared his throat. "Lillian, my dear, tomorrow is the twentieth of spring, and we hold the cooking contest then. Now, you haven't had any free time to participate the in the earlier ones, but I do hope that tomorrow you can at least come out to the festival, if not bring a dish with you to enter. What do you say, my girl?" eagerly, Rutger awaited her answer. With a bright smile, Lillian turned around. "Well, now that I've gotten all settled in, I don't see why not! Is there a specific theme for the last one of the season?" Nodding happily, Rutger gave her all the details then bid her goodbye as he walked off back home. "Cooking, huh? Sounds interesting enough!" Lillian exclaimed to her cow, and she sauntered into her house.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my last chapter for now, unless I get any messages from people wanting to hear the rest of it XD Comments are greatly appreciated! **

As Lillian put the finishing touches on her pie, she checked the clock. With just enough time to spare, she threw on her newest outfit, a baby blue dress with a cream colored smock. A matching bandanna tied in her hair, she put the pie carefully in a basket and got on her pony, guiding it gently as it trotted on the mountain path. At the top of the mountain, right before the peak, was a huge gate which had been decorated for the occasion. Below the banner claiming, "Cooking Festival!" stood Ina and Rutger. The two of them were careful to avoid eye contact, although as Lillian approached them they both turned to her with big smiles. "Welcome to the festival!" proclaimed Rutger, while Ina nodded on. "Today is the day we prove that OUR town is better than THAT town because we have better food!" Rutger continued cheerfully, ignoring the glare of hatred from Ina. Lillian shot an apologetic look in her direction, then held up her pie. "I brought something to enter, Rutger." The delicious smell that wafted from the pie had all the other townspeople passing in stop to smell the aroma. With a look of delight, Rutger carefully took the pie and bowed Lillian into the festival grounds.

Standing awkwardly in the crowd, Lillian didn't know where to go until she was grabbed by surprise at the waist. Gasping, she turned and saw Cheryl smiling up at her impishly. "Heya, Lilly! Are you entering?" The little girl asked curiously, her pigtails swaying as a breeze blew past. Lillian smiled down at her and patted her on the head. "You bet I am!" she replied, winking at Cheryl. Ash's voice rang through the crowd, interrupting the girls. "Cheryl! Cheryl where are you?" Upon seeing his sister clinging to Lillian, Ash halted for a moment, then headed casually towards them. "Oh, hey Lilly, what's up?" he asked, trying hard to come off as cool. Cheryl, happy as ever to see her favorite person, immediately let go of Lillian and grabbed her brother instead, clinging to him and ruining his image of 'cool'. "Ash, Ash, guess what!" the little girl giggled, and her brother lifted her up onto his shoulders. "Yeah, Cheryl?" he asked, smiling at Lillian and wishing that his sister wouldn't always cling to him. Cheryl giggled again, unaware of the look her brother was shooting at Lillian. "Lilly's entering the contest! Now we're definitely gonna win!" When Ash gave Lillian a surprised look, she smiled bashfully and scuffed her feet. "It's nothing really, I just figured that I finally had some time and since I like cooking and all…" letting her sentence trail off she smiled at Ash. To her surprise, he grabbed both her hands with his and looked her in the eyes, his whole face lit up with delight. "I bet you'll win! I bet you're the best cook this town has ever seen! I'd really like to eat some of your cooking sometime…" Suddenly Ash realized that he was still holding her hands, and his face turned beet red. "Um…" he trailed off, somehow not wanting to let go. Lillian looked at him curiously, and he finally dropped her hands. "Yeah. Well uh, good luck!" Quickly, Ash ran off with Cheryl on his shoulders. Cheryl looked back and saw a blushing Lillian. She frowned.

Lillian was appalled at the way the festivities went after that. The Konohana townspeople were cold but friendly towards the Bluebell residents, and the Bluebell residents were the exact same way. The worst was the way Ina and Rutger fought however. While Lillian waited with the other entrants to walk up to where the gourmet was, she winced at the way the two mayors were throwing insults at each other and not even bothering to really announce much of anything to the crowd. The end of the festival was the worst by far however, for when the gourmet announced that Team Bluebell had won, Lillian watched Rutger gloat to Ina, and then saunter off. Most of the Bluebell residents weren't as terrible, but the animosity was still apparent in the air.

On the way back, Cam caught up to her and walked alongside her pony. He noticed that she was down, and in an attempt to cheer her up, asked her if she wanted to hang out with him before going home. The two talked for hours about many things before she finally explained why she'd been so upset before. "Cam, I just don't understand it." She said as the two of them sat by the stream. Cam looked over and saw that she had her knees pulled up to her chest, and was staring sadly at the water as she watched the fish play. Unsure of how to comfort her, he pulled at his cap nervously and looked at the water himself. "You mean this whole feud between Bluebell and Konohana, right?" he confirmed. When she nodded, he gave a long sigh of remorse. "Well, I don't understand much myself, to be honest. I mean, I lived here as a child and then left for a bit, and came back and they were still fighting. They've always been fighting." At this revelation, Lillian looked up curiously. "You left Bluebell? Where'd you go?" Staring into the distance, Cam said, "I wanted to explore the world and find out more about flowers and cultivate my skills. At least, that's the story I gave Ash, and Laney, and anyone else who asked me that two years ago when I left. Truth is," Cam continued, surprised that he was able to talk to her so easily, "I've never understood any of this fighting and I've always hated it especially after it destroyed my family. That's why I left-to get away from all of it." Lillian, watching him quietly, sat up and said gently, "But you came back." Cam looked at her, and for the first time he was actually looking her in the eye as he said ruefully, "What choice did I have? This is all of I've got left." Realizing that he'd said something far too serious, he pulled his hat over his face to cover up his expression but Lillian grabbed his hand and to his surprise yanked his hat off his head. He found himself looking directly into her eyes again, and felt her soft hands reach around him. The next thing he knew she had pulled his head into her lap and she was holding him tightly. "It's okay," he heard her whisper, and he could feel her whole body shaking. "It's okay, Cam. You don't have to tell me everything. I don't want to see you make that face." Pulling free, he looked up at her and saw that she was crying. "Lillian!" shocked, he stared up at her until he realized that she had put her finger on his cheek to stem his own tears. Putting his hand up to his face, he suddenly understood that she was crying because he was crying-and in the small amount of time she had known him she had already picked up on the fact that when he let any emotions show it was serious. Abruptly, he sat up and scrubbed furiously at his eyes. When he was done, he looked over and saw that she was still crying but trying to stop the flow with her arms. Without thinking, he reached out and wiped away her tears. In a warm voice that she'd never heard him use before, he looked at her gently and said, "Hey now. Stop that. You'll ruin that pretty face of yours if you keep it up." He leaned in closer and brushed her hair out of her face. Shocked by this sudden behavior Lillian stopped crying and stared up into his eyes which were reflecting her own. "Cam?" her voice quivered, and in that instant Cam realized what he was doing. Pulling away swiftly, he crossed his legs and put his hands between them, blushing furiously at what he had been about to do. "S-sorry," mumbled Cam. To his surprise, Lillian smiled, looking as beautiful as ever despite the fact that she'd just been crying not two minutes ago. "Thanks, Cam," she said cheerfully, standing up and walking to the edge of the brook. Then, twirling around she pointed at him and with her smile said, "I'm going to get these towns to stop fighting, once and for all!"

The next morning, Lillian set off for the tunnel. She'd heard about it from Laney and Georgia, but neither of them had been able to elaborate much on it and had been too busy to come with. From a distance, the entrance didn't look so menacing. However, up close Lillian found the tunnel entrance to be a bit terrifying. There was something mysterious about how dark it looked inside. Suddenly changing her mind about whether or not she wanted to really go into the tunnel or not, she stepped backwards and crashed into someone. There was a scuffle as she untangled herself from the other person, and to her surprise she found herself face to face with Ash, who began to apologize profusely. Once the two were on their feet and dusted off, he grinned at her. "Somehow I always manage to bump into you. Funny, how that works," he said, beating the last of the dust off his hat. As he put it back on his head, he looked at the tunnel, and then at her. "So what are you doing around here anyways?" Ash asked curiously, leaning back against the nearest tree. Lillian smiled and shrugged. "I was just checking out the tunnel that I'd heard about, but it looks so dark that I'd rather not go in there just yet. What are YOU doing here, Ash?" At her question, Ash's grin faltered a bit and he sighed. Drooping forward, he shook his head. "Avoiding Cheryl. I love my little sister, I really do! It's just…a guy's gotta have some alone time, don't you think?" Lillian laughed at his dejected expression. He looked so conflicted about whether or not he should be with his sister or enjoying himself! With a smile, she offered him a hand. "You should relax a bit more. Come on! Let's go over to Konohana; there's someone I want you to meet."

When Philip saw his sister riding up on her pony he forgot everything else and charged at her furiously, a happy expression on his face. "LILLLLLLLLYYYYY!" Nearly knocking her off her feet, he grabbed her in a big hug and swirled her around, much to her embarrassment as Ash was with her. Setting her down, he began inspecting her. "Have you been eating well? How's your farm? Are things too hard for you there? Do you take your vitamins? Have you been washing regularly? Do you-" Lillian cut her brother off with a punch to the gut that had even Ash wincing. She then turned to Ash and rolled her eyes. "This pain in the butt, is my big brother Philip." Straightening up as if the blow hadn't even hurt him, Philip took in the lean farmer boy on the white horse. Grinning lazily, he offered a hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Philip, and you're?" He was surprised at the strength of Ash's grip-for someone so thin he was quite strong. As Ash introduced himself, Philip threw his arm around Lillian's shoulder and motioned for them to both come inside.

"So tell me then-have you ever wrestled my Lilly?" Philip sat at the table grinning at Ash while Lillian looked off into the distance, resisting the urge to strangle her brother. Ash, surprised by the question, shook his head and set down his cup. "Can't say I have, Philip. Actually, I didn't think someone as sweet as Lilly would wrestle anyone." As Philip began laughing loudly, Lillian covered her face in shame and Ash shot her a questioning look. When Philip finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked at Ash. "See, my sister is sweeter than sugar. She's so innocent and pure and cute! But that's only part of who she is," exclaimed Philip. Leaning in, he put his elbow up on the table and winked at Ash. "She's actually very tough and can defend herself quite well. Shall we give you a demonstration?" The way in which Philip had said the last sentence came off sounding perverted, and Ash, in all his farm boy innocence, turned red immediately and began to shake his head. Lillian, thoroughly embaressed at this point, swung a punch at her brother and proceeded to knock him off his chair. Standing up, she dusted off her skirt and looked at Ash, her cheeks burning. "We're going now. I've had enough of this idiot for one day." As she turned to leave, Ash was surprised to see Philip leap up and begin fawning on her. "Awww, Lilly don't leave! Come on, come on, stay and play with me, we never get to play together anymore!" Lillian kept walking, totally unfazed by her brother's puppy-like antics. He persisted all the way to her pony, begging her to stay. When it became apparent she was going home no matter what, Philip pulled a pout that would have had most girls (and even some guys) back to him in an instant, but Lillian only waved at him and started to urge her pony home, Ash bringing up the rear on his horse.

Though they had been silent most of the way, Lillian finally turned to him and apologized. "Sorry about my stupid brother," pouted Lillian. "He's always been like that-overly doting and fawning all over me because I'm his little sister. So, I'm sorry you had to see me like that," having finished her apology, Lillian didn't expect Ash to answer. To her amazement, he began to laugh. "Lilly, I'm glad I got to see you like that. It wasn't very lady-like, but I like that I know now you can mostly take care of yourself. Also, it made me feel like I was right; spending alone time away from siblings isn't always a bad thing, is it?" Laughing, the two friends found that they were already on Lillian's farm. As Ash turned to go, he bumped into a tree, causing the leaves to fall all over Lillian. "Sorry, sorry!" Brushing leaves off her head, he noticed that some of them were tangled in her hair and he began to pick them out while she protested that she could do it herself. "Ash, I'm fine," she said, trying to brush them off her dress while he continued to pick the leaves out of her hair. Lillian looked up and found that Ash was staring down at her, looking just as startled as she was. Her hair slipped through his fingers, soft and silky, and he slowly brought his hands down to cradle her face. Almost unaware of what he was doing, he cupped her face between his hands gently and brought it up while he leaned down until their noses were touching and his head was slightly tilted, his eyes half closed. Her whisper snapped him out of his trance. "Ash?" His eyes opened fully and found his face reflected in violet ones. And he realized what he doing and in an instant dropped his hands to his side, his face burning up even more than Lillian's. "I…I've got to go. Good-night, Lillian." Jumping on his horse, Ash ran away before Lillian could ask him what had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Lillian found herself in the Konohana clinic discussing the feud with Ayame. "I wanted to ask you how this whole thing started anyways," said Lillian, setting down her the cup of tea that Hiro had given her. Ayame sat back and looked at her. "No one in Bluebell's willing to tell ya, anything, huh kid?" Lillian shook her head emphatically and mumbled, "No, it's not that they're not it's just… the two people who probably would tell me without bias are….well…" Reflecting on the last few days of behavior with Cam and Ash, Lillian blushed and Ayame's eyes widened. Leaning forward with a mischievous grin, Ayame looked at Lillian's red face and said, "Yeah?" Shaking her head furiously, Lillian stared back with fiery eyes. "Ayame! What happened between the towns? What happened with that tunnel?" With ease, Ayame sat back in her chair again and looked at the ceiling. She began to speak.

"It goes way back in time, all the way to our ancestors. The two towns used to be very close, and the tunnel was a passageway to and fro without having to climb all the way over the mountain. Everything was great, and the mayors of the towns would often travel to visit with each other. The cooking festivals were just good times and fun, none of the rivalry you see now. One day, the two mayors met in the midst of traveling to each other's towns, and they greeted each other and began to talk. No one really recalls which mayor made the first mistake-maybe it was ours, maybe it was theirs. Either way, someone said something that came off as offensive about the other town, referring to their cooking. The other mayor of course got angry and said something offensive in return. That's when they began to bicker, and then finally their fighting became so loud and angry that they were yelling. That's when the Harvest Goddess, the deity who watches over the land, woke up. Angry that the two were disrupting the peace, she sealed the tunnel. As the rocks began to fall and everyone rushed out in a panic, the mayors looked at each other resentfully one last time, and decreed that they'd prove the other wrong."

Lillian watched as Ayame stood up and looked down at her. "And that's the story, kiddo. Don't dwell on it too much, alright?" While she walked downstairs to help the customer that had just come in, Lillian sat very still and stared hard at the table. Hiro, noticing her distress, sat down across from her. "Lillian, what's wrong?" he asked gently. When she didn't answer, he reached over and put a hand on her chin, raising it slowly so that she was looking at him. While she blinked in surprise at Hiro, he tilted his head and smiled at her with an expression she'd never seen before. She blushed furiously as he brushed her hair back and said, "If there's ever a problem, you just come to me, okay?" As he stood up, he patted her gently on the head and then quickly walked into his room. Once the door was shut, he lost his composure. His face burning, he looked at his hands and wondered how he'd gotten the courage up to say that, let alone touch her without blushing.

As the weeks passed by, Ash and Cam noticed that Lillian seemed to be avoiding the town. They'd seen her once or twice, but each time she'd waved at them quickly and walked out before they could approach her. That Wednesday, on Cam's day off, the two boys went out to the church's garden to talk where no one could overhear them. While Cam sat down and gently caressed the petals of the flowers, Ash paced back and forth, then began to talk. "I want to talk to Lillian and apologize but I don't know how...well, that and honestly I don't know why, but I'm not sorry for what happened. I kind of wanted to…" Ash's voice faltered as he thought of how close he'd been to her, then he blushed furiously. From his seat, Cam looked up, and with an edge Ash had never heard said, "Apologize for what exactly? What happened?" Ash turned to his best friend and looked at him. "Don't get so huffy okay? I didn't even realize what was happening. We came back from a visit to Konohana the other day because I wanted to get away from Cheryl, and then I accidentally knocked into a tree and some leaves fell, and I was trying to get them out of her hair but the next thing I knew, I was looking into her face and some kind of weird force possessed my body and I almost….Well I think I almost kissed her." Cam blushed at this, and before Ash could say anything he pulled his hat down over his face and said, "The same sort of thing happened to me, that night after the first festival. I understand where you're coming from…but it doesn't mean I like it." Their eyes met, and both boys nodded. "So…I guess we do like her, don't we?" Ash laughed, and Cam stood up, brushing off his pants. Looking his friend in the eye, he said, "This shouldn't tear our friendship apart though. We have to agree on that we'll both try to get her, but whoever wins shouldn't have a grudge held against him by the loser. Not only would that kill Lillian to see us fighting, but if she knew it was over her she'd be even more devastated. Besides that…" Ash finished his friend's sentence. "It's up to her who she falls in love with." Turning around, Ash was quiet for a moment, then he faced his friend with a huge grin, "So you'll be the best man at my wedding then, right?" he shot at his friend, who laughed and looked at Ash with a determined glint he had never seen before. "Only if you're the best man at mine!" Laughing the two boys exchanged friendly punches and went off to get some cake at the café.

Ash's opportunity to get to know Lillian better came sooner than he expected. One of the newborn lambs had escaped and was wandering around town. It had been Cheryl who squealed to Ash that the lamb was gone, and quickly he had jumped over the fence and gone in pursuit of the animal. He'd finally found it, but it was evading all his attempts at capture and he was starting to despair that he'd ever bring it home. "Come on now, Snow," complained a sweaty Ash. "Come home already!" With a contemptuous baa, the lamb skirted around his open arms and towards the entrance to the town. Before it got much further though, it stopped as it nearly collided with Lillian's skirt. Ash, forgetting the awkwardness that they'd had before, yelled, "Lilly! Catch that sheep, it's escaped from our barn!" The basket that Lillian had been holding dropped to the ground in an instant, and Ash watched as she knelt down and put a hand out coaxingly to the sheep. It gave another baa and eyed her suspiciously as she continued to murmur to it. Finally, it seemed to warm up to her, and cautiously it brushed its head against her hand, before it finally took a liking to her altogether and tried to climb into her lap. With a laugh, Lillian scooped the lamb up into her arms and grabbed her basket off the ground. Running to meet her, Ash nearly tripped, causing her to laugh again. As she handed the lamb over, she grinned. "Hey, Ash. Having animal troubles?" she teased. Breathing hard and still sweating, Ash grinned back. "Nah, just a little." The two laughed, and Lillian stroked the lamb's head. "It's cute," she said, before hesitating and looking at Ash. Ash, the situation just dawning on him, gave her a faint smile, then apologized. "Lilly, I wanted to apologize about that weird thing before, I um…" unsure of how to explain it without giving away his feelings, he was surprised when she waved it off with a hand. "It's fine. I guess it was my fault for not letting you get all the leaves out of my hair without my interference." While she smiled brightly, Ash inwardly laughed at the thought that Lillian was either very oblivious or was just trying to deny the same thing he and Cam had been denying for weeks. Tipping his hat to her, he offered her his arm. "Come back to the farm with me?" he asked, while she looked at him in surprise. When she continued to hesitate, he ducked his head and gave her a hangdog look. "I haven't seen you in a long time," he said, pouting. "I was lonely." Lillian turned red, but laughed at his expression then carefully linked her arm in his. "Alright, but only for a little bit," she consented, trying hard to not smile as Ash perked up immediately, a giant grin spreading across his face.


	10. Chapter 10

As the entered the shop together, Jessica beamed and Cheryl, coming out from the bedroom, glared when she saw that they were arm in arm. Jessica, pretending to not see that they were linked, walked up and greeted them happily. "Did you catch the lamb then, Ash?" she asked sternly, giving a wide smile to Lillian. Ash grinned and shook his head. "No, but Lillian did. She has a real way with animals," he gave her a look that had her blushing all over again. Sliding her arm out of Ash's (much to his and his mother's disappointment) she bashfully shook her head. "I just like animals, that's all." Cheryl, not liking the way Ash's eyes were following Lillian's every movement, chose that moment to pounce on her brother. "Ash guess what!" she said, running up to him and clinging to his leg. Ash bent down to look at her with a smile. "Yeah, Cheryl?" Cheryl grinned and opened her hands, a giant cricket in them. "I caught you a bug!" Then, to everyone's surprise, she flung it at Lillian saying, "Look Lilly, look at the bug!" Ash's eyes widened as he watched the cricket land on Lillian's skirt, and Cheryl smirked, sure that Lillian would panic. To Cheryl's disappointment, Lillian picked the bug up gently and handed it back to her. "It's a very large cricket, Cheryl," she said, smiling at her proudly. "How did you manage to catch it? You must be very talented." Cheryl turned bright red at the compliment but continued to frown as she took back her bug. Unhappily, she turned to Ash and handed him the bug, then stalked out, still throwing daggers at Lillian with her eyes. While Jessica hurried off to the kitchen to finish making dinner, Lillian frowned and turned to Ash. "I wonder what's wrong with Cheryl. Normally we get along so well, but lately she's been acting like she doesn't like me at all." Lillian looked so sad that Ash couldn't stand it anymore. "Come on, let's go to the barn and play with the animals," he said, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her along.

While the cows and sheep ate their meal for the day, Lillian and Ash climbed up to the hay barn and sat staring out the window at the town. Ash noticed that despite the fact that she had been smiling before, she looked sad again. Scooting closer, he bumped her shoulder with his and got her attention. "Come on dear, tell old Ash what's wrong now," he said in a poor imitation of Howard. Lillian laughed, then leaned her head against his shoulder casually, not realizing that Ash's face went red as she did so. "I guess I'm just upset because Cheryl doesn't seem to like me, and for the life of me I can't figure out why. Before this we had so much fun together, but now every time I see her she gives me the death stare and walks off." Ash had a sinking suspicion of what it was, but decided it would be best not to tell her. "Well…" he said, scratching his head, "I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. Sometimes she just…she just gets in these moods sometimes, that's all." Lillian looked up at him earnestly with her big violet eyes, and said, "Really?" Blushing so hard he began to heat up, Ash looked away and covered his cheeks with his arm. "Really, really." Then, on impulse, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Ah, Ash!" she said blushing, not sure of what was going on. "I'm going to hug you until you cheer up!" he proclaimed, hugging her even tighter when she protested that she was just fine. Her protestations turned into struggles, and eventually it ended up as a tickle fight. By the time the two were finished, they were worn out, laying in the hay laughing and out of breath. "You're so silly, Ash," Lillian wheezed, staring at the ceiling of the barn. Ash, deciding now was as good a time as any to act on some of his feelings, rolled over so that he was laying on his side but facing her, one arm thrown across her stomach. "Ash?" she said, confused but blushing. Grabbing her, he pressed her face into shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Not as silly as you, Lillian." They lay there like that before Lillian poked him, and the tickle fight started all over again.

Later that day, as Lillian waved good-bye and headed home, Ash set out to find his sister, who had avoided the happy duo the whole day. After searching her favorite haunts, he found her curled up in the corner of the hayloft pouting. "Awful lonely up here you know," he said, leaning back and looked at her. Cheryl turned on him ferociously, "Well if it's so lonely why don't you go hang out with Lilly, huh?" Her eyes widened as she realized her outburst, then she quickly turned around and pouted again. Ash, having confirmed what was bothering her, grabbed her and against her protests pulled her into his lap. "Cheryl," he began gently, and she looked up at him, tears of frustration in her eyes. "What's wrong with Lillian, hmm? I thought you liked her!" Sniffling, Cheryl carelessly wiped her face with her skirt. "I do." She mumbled, and Ash pulled at her cheeks. "Well then why are you throwing things at her and glaring at her every time she comes around? I may be no genius," and here he made a face of extreme concentration that made Cheryl giggle through her tears, "but you don't do those things to me, or Cam, or any of your other friends and you all like them, don't you?" Cheryl sighed, then pouted again. "Well…I don't like the way you look at her. It's weird." Ash blushed at this and said, "The way I look at her?" Cheryl kept talking, unaware that as she described this 'look' her brother grew even more red in the face. "It's like every time you see her you get this big, goofy grin on your face, and then sometimes when you two are talking and she's laughing and smiling you're eyes go all soft and you stare at her a lot and today you had your arm with hers!" Ash laughed awkwardly and waved his hand furiously at Cheryl, denying everything. "No, no, you're just imagining things, Cheryl. We're just really good friends…but um…what if I did like her?" Cheryl glowered. "I'd only approve if I thought that she can make you really happy like me and mom do!" While Cheryl sat on his lap and muttered to herself, Ash leaned back and stared out the window. _Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought, _he said to himself, then looked over at Cam's shop, where the florist was putting finishing touches on the bouquets he planned to sell the next day.

Lillian had chosen to go up to the Harvest Goddess's spring the next morning. Crossing her legs as she sat down, she stared hard at the water. Then, in a manner that would have had anyone laughing, clapped her hands together solemnly and bowed at the water. "Oh great and power Harvest Goddess," she intoned, attempting to make her soft, melodic like voice deeper, "Please answer my call!" Chanting strange, nonsensical words, she threw a blue magic flower in and waved her arms theatrically in the air. This continued on for several minutes, and probably would have gone on a lot longer had a shimmery voice not said, "You know, you could've just put the flower in the water and asked like a normal person." Surprised, Lillian swerved and saw a beautiful woman with green hair and a flowing outfit. The woman laughed and stepped closer. "Hello, Lillian," she said, her voice echoing gently around the spring. When Lillian continued to stare, the woman lost her elegant attitude and gained that of a teenager. "Don't give me such a blank look when you were the one prancing around like a dolt," she said, sliding onto the grass to sit down next to her. "I'm the Harvest Goddess. And you're Lillian. And you called for me, which is convenient enough I suppose, considering I was getting ready to call on you." Lillian swallowed and said, "You're real?" The Harvest Goddess snorted at this thought. "Of course I'm real, silly. And like I said, I was getting ready to call on you anyways, so thanks for coming up to my spring. Saves me the trouble of having to travel to you." Shocked, Lillian stared at the woman, who was picking at her nails. "You were going to CALL on me? Why?" Looking at Lillian, the Harvest Goddess sighed. "I figured, if anyone could help me with this little town problem…why it would be YOU, Lillian. Ever since you're arrival I've noticed something's changed between the towns. And you're the cause of it. Sure, your cute older brother has helped some, but he can't cook to save his life and cooking," here the Harvest Goddess pointed at Lillian with her well-manicured hands, "is what's going to bring these two towns back together. You're good at what you do. And the more you win, the more the mayors and the other townspeople realize that even though you're claiming to belong to one town, you interact with the other town and get along just fine. By being good at cooking yet not rubbing it in the other town's face and taking on silly titles as part of a team, you're going to slowly help the mayors realize that this whole feud is stupid beyond belief. It was stupid enough two hundred years ago-it's even stupider today, now that I look back on things. Of course, you'll have to be friendly and convince the towns that interacting again wouldn't be so bad, but I know you can do it." Having said all this, the Harvest Goddess gave a satisfied nod and looked at Lillian, who still looked a bit shaken at all this news. "You mean…you really think I can bring them all back together again?" she squeaked, and the Harvest Goddess laughed, rising to her feet as she did so. "Silly girl, I'm the Harvest Goddess. I know you can do it, otherwise I wouldn't have chosen you, let alone appeared to you. Well, I guess I'll leave it to you. Bye now." Before Lillian could even wave, the Harvest Goddess was gone, leaving only a trail of flowers in her wake.

Somehow Lillian got home without any problems, and as she finished getting her animals into the barn she sat down in her pasture, mulling over what had just happened that day. As she sat in the grass, a familiar voice shouted at her from a distance, and she looked up to see her brother waving at her happily, his own pony looking no worse for the journey over the mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

Cam was nervous. He didn't often ask others to hang out with him-in fact he usually enjoyed his solitude dearly. But he had to face the facts; he couldn't sit around like a shy little girl if he planned on winning Lillian over. Already he knew that she and Ash were quite close, and Ash's friendly and welcoming persona was more than enough to reel her in if he, Cam, didn't do something quick about it. Muttering encouragements to himself, Cam tightened his grip on his cap as he marched up the road to Lillian's. A shout in the field caused him to look up. He first saw Lillian. She was laughing, that beautiful smile on her face and she bounded across the pasture, running. Cam smiled, but then noticed that she was being playfully chased by someone. A someone that was tall, handsome, and looked to be quite strong. The unknown man caught up to Lillian easily and grabbed her, throwing her in the air while she laughed the entire time. He caught her and set her down gently and wrapped his arms around her contentedly. While she protested and pretended to push him off, he smiled down at her and gently kissed her forehead. On the pathway, Cam froze.

Laughing, Lillian pushed her brother off only to see Cam standing in the middle of the dirt path, eyes locked on them with a look of-was that jealousy?-on his face. When their eyes met, Cam grabbed his cap and pulled it over his eyes, turning around swiftly. Lillian, knowing that something had been misunderstood, jumped over the fence and called after him. "Cam!" Cam hesitated, and turned around to face her only to watch her fall towards him as she rushed at him and tripped over a small rock in her way. Unlike the previous time, Cam tried to catch her but she ended up falling on top of him. Shocked at this sudden turn of events, Cam blushed as Lillian looked up at him, not even bothering to move off before she spoke. "Cam," she demanded, "Who do you think that man back there is?" At this question, Cam scowled and looked away. "A…a lover?" He was shocked when Lillian laughed and got to her feet, offering him a hand. "No silly," chided Lillian, pulling Cam to his feet. "That's my brother!"

While Cam sat at the table facing her brother, Lillian bustled about in the kitchen fixing up dinner. Cam awkwardly held a hand out and said, "I'm Cam. I'm the florist over here in Bluebell." Philip just grinned and shook his hand, saying, "I'm Philip, Lillian's older brother. Why she chose to come farm over here instead of staying with me, I'll never know," he said shooting a look at the kitchen. Frowning, Cam said, "Well it's her choice isn't it? Besides, if she likes animals over crops, she should be able to take care of what she likes because it'll be better for her." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Cam realized that he sounded disrespectful and was about to bow his head when Philip chuckled. "I like this one Lilly," he called at her. "This boy's got some backbone to him, like that Al, fellow." As Lillian walked out of the kitchen in a frilly apron over a cute pink dress, Cam blushed furiously. She set down the plates and knocked her brother on the head saying, "Ash. His name is Ash, Philip. Would it kill you to get something right for once?" Moving over to her chair, she sat down and smiled at Cam, shaking her head. "Sorry about all this," she said, looking at him earnestly. "I meant to introduce you to my brother the same way I introduced Ash. It would've been less awkward that way." Cam smiled and looked down at the food, which smelled very appetizing. "It's fine, really," he said, sneaking another glance at how cute she looked in her house clothes. Philip, ignorant to any feelings there might have been in the air, raised his fork triumphantly to the sky and said, "Thanks to the Harvest Goddess! Time to eat!"

Waving Philip good-bye, Lillian invited Cam back into the house for some tea. While she got the cups ready, Cam called out to her from the table, "So your brother really seems to care for you." Lillian walked out and poured him a mug, then got herself one and sat down across from him. Sipping delicately to avoid burning her tongue she set her cup down and shook her head. "He's something else, that brother of mine." Cam laughed lightly, remembering how several times during the meal Lillian had kicked or punched her brother when he made a lewd or random comment. "It was interesting though," he said, sipping from his own mug. "I'm a bit too quiet for my own good around most people, so I'm glad he's talkative," Cam laughed gently again. Lillian leaned forward, her chin resting on her hand and she smiled at him, causing him to blush. "I like that about you though," she said absentmindedly, not realizing how it sounded until he turned so red that steam was nearly coming off him. "Oh! I mean…well sometimes it's nice to have a friend who just listens and gives such solid advice, I didn't mean…" Flustered, Lillian trailed off and brought her mug up to her mouth. Acting on impulse as he had the night of the festival, Cam brought his hand up to hers and lowered the mug from her mouth. While she stared at him and blushed, he swiped his thumb across her lower lip and said, "You've got something on your mouth." When she blushed even more, he let his fingers graze gently across her cheek while he gazed idly into her eyes, enjoying the color he saw. His character kicking in again, he blushed deeply and withdrew his hand, bringing it to the table. He looked down, then up again and saw that she was still blushing and was frozen, unsure as to what it all meant. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and said, "Lillian…your name Lilly shares the same name as one of my favorite flowers. Lilies are beautiful, you know?" Lillian seemed to snap out of her daze and she nodded slowly. Cam stood up to leave, and she escorted him to the door. As she waved good-bye to him, halfway down the path he stopped and said, "Lilies are very beautiful. Your name fits perfectly. _Lilly._" Then he turned and walked off, leaving Lillian with a red face and a pounding heartbeat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay Kana fans, I tried to make amends for how he first appeared, and I surprised even myself with this scene! Do enjoy, and thanks to everyone who's stuck out and kept reading so far **

Spring had long passed and summer was in full swing when Lillian finally decided she had enough time to visit Konohana again. As she rode up on her pony, she saw Kana working out in the pasture with his horses, and decided that bygones were bygones and that things would be better patched up between them if she attempted to make a better effort to get to know the guy. Even if horses were all he ever seemed to want to talk about. As she got off her pony, Kana noticed her and waved, walking over and leaning against the fence. "Hi there, Lillian," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back politely, then looked admiringly at the horses which pranced around happily in the pen. "Hi, Kana. I wanted to thank you again for the foal; Norman's doing really well." Hearing this, Kana brightened up and smiled even more. "Really? That's good to hear. I guess that means that your brother Philip was right-you really do have a way with animals. He on the other hand…" Lillian raised an eyebrow and Kana laughed sheepishly. "Well let's just say the other day I asked him to help me bring the horses in before it rained, and they didn't take to kindly to him. Not that they tried to trample him or anything," Kana rushed to assure her. Lillian shrugged. "My brother's always had trouble with most animals. I can barely believe his pony, Mitzky ever listens to him. Can't blame the poor thing either with such a weird name like that." The two laughed, and Kana grinned at her. "Say, do you want to meet my horse, Hayate? She's a real beauty, I'm sure you'll like her." Obligingly, Lillian jumped over the fence and followed him into the stable. When she saw the horse, she gave a little squeal of delight and ran over to it. She curtsied to it (behind her back Kana blushed at her silly attitude) and she began to pet the horse's nose gently. "Hayate, huh? What a pretty name for such a pretty horse," she cooed, and the horse whinnied gently and licked the side of her face. Kana was surprised when she didn't shy away and complain about the horse spit like most girls, but instead only nuzzled up even more to the horse. "Thanks for the kiss, love," she said, planting one on the horse's nose, causing it to whinny again and paw the ground lightly. Turning back to Kana, she grinned ruefully. "Not that I'm a germaphobe or anything, but do have a towel so I can wipe my face before I go visit Nori? I'd hate for her to see me like this-I'm already unladylike as it is!"

While he got her a towel, she sat on the fence next to him and wiped her face. Handing it back with a thanks, she hopped off and got on her pony. Without thinking, Kana blurted out, "So when are you going to come back and visit again?" Looking surprised, Lillian shrugged. "Probably whenever I've got more free time. And besides that," she groaned, causing Kana to laugh, "I've got to come visit Philip every once in awhile." Kana saw her look soften, and the face she made was surprisingly sweet. Not noticing the beginnings of red in his cheeks, Lillian continued talking. "I'll be back soon enough, don't worry about it. I'll see you around, Kana!" While she waved and trotted off towards town, Kana put a hand up to his cheek and wondered what was wrong with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**For all you worrying about Mikhail: Don't worry. He's on his way :) Also, I'm super proud of myself for finally managing to give Hiro a romantic scene since compared to before he just seemed like a really close but shy friend.**

As Lillian walked through town, she felt a tug on the hem of her skirt and turned around to see little Ying, the granddaughter of Yun who owned the tea shop, scuffing her feet worriedly at the ground. Ying was very quiet, but had always said hello to Lillian when she passed by. Now, she clutched her stuffed panda and looked up at her elder with big, pleading eyes. "Lillian, come quickly," she urged. Lillian immediately went alert and knelt down to eye level. "Ying, what's wrong?" Shaking her head, Ying pointed at the clinic. "It's Doctor Ayame, I heard her yelling when I passed by and I'm worried. I don't think I can do anything though," the little girl said, looking sadly down at her shoes. Lillian straightened up and patted Ying gently on the head. "Don't worry about it, Ying. I'll fix it!" As she ran off, Ying called after her as loud as she could. "Good luck, Lillian!"

Opening the door, Lillian could hear Ayame rustling around in the hospital room and things crashing as they bounced off the floor, the walls, and the beds. "Where…the hell….did I…." Lillian walked into the hospital room and saw Ayame rushing around furiously, throwing things everywhere and digging around searching for something. Hiro was rushing right after her, attempting to clean her mess but doing a poor job of it as things were strewn all throughout the room. When he saw Lillian standing surprised in the door way, he gave a strangled sound of distress and dropped the things, running to her and grabbing her into a hug. "LILLIAN! Make her stop!" he cried before he realized that what he was doing wasn't very manly at all. Releasing her immediately, he blushed and pouted at the same time and pointed to where Ayame continued to throw things around frantically. "Please?" he asked, still pouting. Lillian smiled at him and pinched his cheek affectionately before walked over to Ayame, who continued to grumble to herself while Hiro pressed a hand up to his cheek and blushed harder than before. "Ayame," Lillian began, and the doctor turned around and looked surprised to see her there. "What are you doing? You're so loud that people can hear you from outside, and Ying was really worried about you." Rocking back on her heels, Ayame put her hand on her hip and looked at her friend. "Lillian, I can't find any poisonous mushrooms, and I was on the brink of completing a new medicine. I was at the cusp of it all, the solution, the-" Cutting Ayame off with a wave of her hand, Lillian turned and began marching out the door. "Yeah, yeah, I gotcha. Poisonous mushrooms right? Let me just borrow this," she said, grabbing a surprised Hiro, "and I'll be back as soon as possible. Until then, don't go destroying the clinic anymore. Go have some wine and calm down, will you?"

Hiro looked rather dejected to be out in the mountains while he and Lillian walked around, foraging for what Ayame needed. When she saw that, Lillian walked over to her friend and elbowed him, causing him to wince and look up from where he was stooped over a log. "What?" he complained, rubbing his arm. Hauling him upright, Lillian looked up at him and scolded, "Hiro! Stop making that face, it's depressing! Be glad you're outside enjoying the fresh air, it's just as healthy if not healthier than staying inside all day!" Still shaking her head, she walked over to some bushes and started foraging again. Hiro summoned his courage and opened his mouth to answer back when he felt the tell-tale patter of raindrops on his head. As he looked up at the darkened sky, the rain started to fall more and more. He turned to call to Lillian, but she was already inside the cover of the forest, motioning at him to join her. Sitting on the forest floor, he noticed that she was already soaking wet despite having had gotten into the forest first. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned closer to her and surveyed her condition then asked with a stern tone, "And WHY exactly are you soaking wet if you got to shelter first?" Lillian shrugged and looked out at the storm. "It might have been the fact that I was actually in the rain longer than you were," she said, matter-of-factly. "I mean," she continued, "You spent the last five minutes looking at that log over there which is under all those trees so it shaded you quite a bit but I was out in the open. Not to mention I had to run over here just like you did." Hiro shook his head and was about to take his turn scolding when she sneezed. Noticing that Hiro was staring at her, she waved her hands and tried to laugh it off. "Hiro, stop looking at me like that, it was only one snee-" interrupted by a second sneeze, Lillian tried to hide her face behind her hands. Hiro grabbed her wrists and held her hands away from her face, noticing that she looked like she was beginning to burn up. "Lillian, hold still!" the young apprentice said, and he let go of her wrists and grabbed her face, putting her forehead to his to compare the temperature. The effect only made her burn up more of course, but Hiro didn't notice, instead standing up. Before Lillian could protest or even question what he was up to, he had leaned down and scooped her into his arms and was off, running in the rain towards the clinic.

"Well, you're lucky you didn't catch a fever yourself, running back in the rain with her," Ayame said to Hiro while he made tea in the kitchen. "What a nice girl though, managing to bring back what I asked for even in her sickly condition! Not to mention, how you came back with her..." Ayame leaned forward and wagged her eyebrows at Hiro, who blushed furiously. Ayame continued to tease him, knowing how sensitive he was about his appearance; for a twenty year old, Hiro looked to be only about seventeen. "I didn't think you were strong enough to carry her all the way back, let alone brave enough to even hold her so casually. Like a bride! You've managed to impress me, Hiro," Ayame chuckled as he slunk upstairs silently, trying to get away from the teasing.

In the bedroom, Lillian was comfortably tucked under Hiro's sheets fast asleep. She'd been ordered to stay the night, and after much grumbling and protesting, she finally gave in, demanding that Hiro go make her tea instead of sitting by her bed watching her until she slept. Hiro, walking in wasn't surprised at all when he saw that she was sleeping. Setting the tea down on his desk, he went to sit down on the chair he'd placed next to her bed, and he scooted close and looked at her. While he looked at her, he wondered how such a petite girl was able to manage a farm all by herself, let alone fight off her rowdy brother and still have energy to entertain Ayame. As he leaned close, she gave a small sigh in her sleep and turned her head, her face looking flushed with heat from her fever. Hiro gently brushed her bangs back but to his surprise she kicked off the sheets. Jumping backwards with his hands high as if to say "I didn't do anything" Hiro looked at her motionless form and realized that she was still sleeping. He blushed however, when he saw the clothes Ayame had changed her into. "What was she thinking," he muttered, blushing furiously and willing himself to look away. Ayame had dressed Lillian and tucked her under the sheets while Hiro had changed his own clothes, so he had no idea that Ayame had taken all of Lillian's clothes off and merely dressed the girl up in one of his button down shirts. Luckily, Lillian was so petite that the shirt covered her whole body, but it left her long legs exposed, and Ayame had left one of the top buttons undone so that just a hint of cleavage showed. While she slept innocently and unaware, Hiro grabbed the sheet and threw it over her quickly, then walked out into the dark hallway and leaned his head against the wall. Grabbing his chest to calm his racing heart, he closed his eyes but all he could think of was what it would be like to wake up to that every morning.


	14. Chapter 14

When Lillian woke, the first thing she saw was Hiro, leaning against the edge of her bed as he slept in the chair. With a fond smile, she patted her friend's head, then sat up and blushed when she realized what she was wearing, realizing that Ayame had probably dressed her while she was unconscious. Quietly slipping out of bed, she stretched and went to find her clothes. To her surprise, not only were her clothes already folded and washed, but a new set of clothing was waiting for her on Hiro's desk. A note attached indicated that it was an early birthday gift from Nori. As Lillian unfolded the clothes, she gave a small gasp of delight and quickly ran into the bathroom.

Hiro awoke to the sound of pattering feet. Shaking his dazed head, he looked down at the bed and sighed in relief that Lillian was already up. He too got up to stretch, when Lillian came around the corner and nearly stole his breath with her new outfit on. "Good morning, Hiro!" she chirped, smiling at the dumbfounded apprentice. "Look at the present Nori left me!" Hiro swallowed and watched as she twirled around in a short blue skirt that complemented the high black socks perfectly. A light brown jacket was thrown on casually over a white shirt, and a blue headband with a heart adorning it had replaced her normal bandanna. Brown flats had replaced the boots she always wore. Although Hiro was sure that she would look even better in more hip looking outfit, there was something that was awfully appealing about her miniskirt. Finishing off her twirl, she smiled again at her silent friend. "Do you like it?" she asked, and Hiro cleared his throat to answer, a compliment already in mind. Ayame stuck her head in at that moment, and while she admired Lillian in her new outfit, Hiro meekly counted the wooden floorboards to keep from blurting out his compliment, lest Ayame shift her attention to him.

As the farmer took off back home, waving to her friends, Ayame snickered into her coffee. Hiro frowned and looked at her. "What is it, Doctor Ayame?" he politely asked. Ayame shrugged and looked at the receding figure in the distance. "You've got such a cute expression on your face when you watch her," she said, smirking as she walked into the clinic, leaving Hiro staring at the sky in an attempt to hide his blush.

Finally back home, Lillian worried that her animals had been left outside the night before, but to her surprise, they were inside when she got home. After going inside and realizing they had already been taken care of, she walked in her house and saw that Mari's food bowl was already filled as well, and there was a poorly cooked meal on the table next to a sleeping figure, whose head was down on the table, arms crossed to prop him up. Lillian couldn't help but laugh softly to herself when she examined the meal that her friend had made, and she looked at Ash with a smile that would have made him blush, had he been awake. By way of thanks she ruffled his blonde hair softly, then walked into the kitchen and went to work making a real breakfast.

The smell of eggs filled the air, and Ash woke up drooling, ready to eat his mom's food. When he sat up he cracked his back against the chair and realized quickly where he was. Leaping up, he started to head towards the kitchen to greet Lillian when she met him halfway, her frilly apron already in place as she carried out two plates of breakfast. The two were standing close as they had met in the doorway, and she smiled up at him happily. "Good morning, Ash," Lillian said cheerfully, while Ash reddened at how much she looked like a housewife with an apron on. _How much difference can one apron make?_ He thought as he sat down and watched her bustle around the table, fussing over the plates and napkins and silverware. Sitting down across from him, the pretty girl smiled and raised her fork in a sort of salute. "Eat up!" she said, digging into her food. Ash, smiling back, took one bite of the food before his eyes glazed over. "Good." he said, looking down at the food on his plate with amazement. Lillian, looked up at him questioningly. Before she could ask what he meant, Ash was scarfing the food down and saying, "Oh man, this is really good!" He was halfway through gulping the food down when he remembered that he was in front of Lillian probably looked incredibly stupid. He brought the plate down and opened his mouth to apologize, but then saw that Lillian was laughing at him so hard that no sound was coming out of her mouth, gave her a smile instead. "Sorry," he apologized, but Lillian continued to laugh, until finally tears began to pour out of her eyes and she was gasping for breath. "I can't believe," she finally managed to huff out," the face you made before you started shoveling it down like your life depended on it!" While she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes, Ash pretended to be insulted and pouted. "Don't make fun of me, I was busy working hard all last night and this morning cause I finished the work on my farm then rushed here to do your work," he nodded his head emphatically. Lillian smiled gently and leaned forward, taking one of his hands in both of hers and looking into his eyes sincerely. "Thank you for doing all that," she said in a gentle tone, causing him to look away as he hid his blush with his free arm. "It…it was nothing. I wanted to do it," he muttered, trying to look as if her even thanking him wasn't a big deal when on the inside he was cartwheeling with joy. She released his hand and started to head to the kitchen again. His heart pounding, Ash lurched forward out of the chair and grabbed her hand tightly, looking up at her. "Lillian," he began, and steeling up all of his courage he pulled her down and kissed her cheek lightly. When she pulled back in surprise, he grinned at her saying, "That's thanks for the food!" Then before she could say anything, he ran out, leaving her with a red face and a racing heart.


	15. Chapter 15

The time for another cooking festival had come. Lillian had refused to participate in the first or second one as she had been busy planting her crops and trying to fill up her fridge again with fresh ingredients, but she knew that if she kept refusing and didn't start being more active about it then the two towns would never reconcile. This time the theme was to bring a main dish, and she once again walked up the mountain carefully and handed her entry to Rutger. However, instead of mingling over on the Bluebell side of the mountain where she could see Laney and Georgia waving to her, as well as Cam and Ash, she walked over the line to the Konohana side of the mountain. A collective gasp seemed to rise from both sides, but no one said anything as everyone knew that Lillian was good friends with people from both towns. She walked right up to where Hiro and Kana were standing and began to talk to them, but then five minutes into her conversation, turned around and waved over Cam and Ash. The two boys looked at each other, then cautiously made their way over to the other side of the mountain where the three were waiting. "Great! What took you guys so long to come over here?" Lillian giggled, running over and grabbing both boys' hands and pulling them to where the other two boys were standing. "Do you guys all know each other?" she asked happily, watching as the four boys awkwardly waved at each other. Ash, seeing how hard Lillian was trying to make them talk to each other, decided to talk to Kana since he seemed to be the more intimidating of the two and he didn't want Cam to freak out. His friend was shy enough without big, muscled guys with tattoos coming into the picture. "So um…my horse…" Ash said and at the word 'horse' Kana's whole face lit up and he began talking animatedly about his own horse, leaving Ash to nod after every sentence like it was a punctuation. Hiro on the other hand, was having a conversation with Cam about flowers, herbs, and their medicinal purposes. "So you can use lavender for that? Interesting," Cam said thoughtfully while Hiro smiled and went on about the properties of herbs that he thought were best used for relaxation. Satisfied with her work, Lillian walked over to where Laney and Georgia were waiting.

"Girl, what took you so long?" Laney demanded, while Georgia giggled. Lillian nodded over her shoulder at the boys who were still all talking and hadn't seemed to notice that she'd left. "Just trying to strengthen relations. What's up? I haven't talked you two in forever!" she said, clutching her friends' hands and smiling at them. Georgia was the first to speak up. "Lilly, oh you'll never guess, it's just so darn exciting!" her accent seemed to be more prominent as usual, as it always was when Georgia had news and was eager to tell. Lillian gripped her hand tighter. "What is it?" she asked curiously, causing Laney and Georgia to erupt in a fit of giggles before Laney finally stopped and said, "That boy over there has been staring at you like he wants to talk to you but doesn't know how!" Whipping her head around to see where the girls were pointing, she found herself looking straight into her brother's eyes. Laughing, she turned back to the girls. "Oh that boy? That's just my brother! I forgot you hadn't met him yet, and he's only come to visit me in Bluebell once." Swirling around, she waved her brother over, and as Philip walked up with confidence Laney blushed and Georgia watched him with interest. "Lilly, why didn't you come say hi to me sooner," he pouted, looking absolutely adorable. While Laney and Georgia watched, Lillian rolled her eyes and threw her arm around his waist while he threw an arm around her shoulders. "Philip," she said, noticing that her friends were beginning to blush, "these are my friend Laney and Georgia. Laney, Georgia; Philip." Immediately abandoning the character of doting older brother, Philip became rather suave as he gently grabbed Laney's hand first and shook it then turned to Georgia to do the same. "It's a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies," he said in his deep voice, his blue eyes seeming to mesmerize both girls. Laney almost gave a little curtsey, and Georgia couldn't seem to move at all, she was so entranced. Grabbing Lillian in a hug, he pulled her to his side and said gently, "Thank you both for taking such good care of my adorable little sister." Had he been any more charming the two would have fainted, but as it was Lillian grabbed her brother's hand and walked off with him to introduce him to the other townspeople.

While they walked, she chided her brother. "Don't go charming girls unless you mean to make something out of it," she warned as they approached Cheryl and Jessica. Philip shrugged. "Can't make something out of it unless I charm the girls to figure out who I want," he said with a naughty grin, and Lillian smacked him lightly as they reached the two. "Hi, Cheryl!" she said cheerfully, trying to make amends with the little girl. Since the last time, Cheryl had been distant but polite towards Lillian, as if unsure whether or not she really liked her. Leaning down to be eye to eye with the little girl, she smiled and pointed at her brother. "I have a big brother too, Cheryl. I thought you might want to meet him," she said. Cheryl looked up, and Philip, his doting older brother coming back in full, looked down at her and said sweetly, "Awww, you're so cute! What's a little lady like you doing on this fine afternoon?" While he looked at Cheryl, he remembered how tiny Lillian had been and he laughed lightly, reaching down to take her hand. Cheryl blushed as he knelt down and kissed her hand then looked up, saying, "Its nice to meet you, little princess." Lillian almost saw the hearts in Cheryl's eyes as the little girl immediately clung to Philip's leg. Turning to Lillian she said, "Lilly! I'm going to marry him!" Philip looked shocked that his words could have had such an effect on the little girl, and while Jessica and Lillian laughed, he was pulled towards Ash, Cheryl tugging him along happily by the wrist. "Philip, hold my hand!" she commanded, and Philip, being such a sweetheart and unable to reject a child let alone a little girl, reached down and held her hand, blushing furiously with embarrassment as Laney and Georgia giggled when he passed them. As they passed Ash, Cheryl stopped and tugged imperiously on her brother's pant leg. He looked down and saw her, then said, "Hi, Cheryl! Hey, Philip! Wait…why…?" Cheryl looked up at her brother and said, "Ash, since I'm gonna marry Philip, you can marry Lillian!" Ash turned a bright shade of red at this, and as Cheryl marched off with Philip in tow he chased after her saying, "Cheryl come back! You can't marry him, and also don't go saying things about me and Lillian like that so loudly! Cheryl!"


	16. Chapter 16

**I couldn't wait to update it, so here the next few chapters **** Enjoy, and please put down more reviews! I don't really know how I'm doing to be honest since I've only gotten about nine of so (Shoutout to those who did review: THANK YOU!) but I would be really happy if I got more comments letting me know how to improve or what I did well.**

After the festival, as Lillian walked home Cam caught up to her and asked if she wouldn't mind his company. With a smile, she welcomed him to walk home with her and the two happily talked as they headed towards her farm. However, Lillian paused when they neared the brook. "Lilly?" he asked, blushing as he used her nickname (he STILL wasn't used to using it casually, but every time he called her by it she blushed because she wasn't used to him using it either). Twirling to him with wonder in her eyes, she said, "Cam! Let's go swimming!" Not giving him time to answer she jumped onto the bank of the stream and pulled off her socks and shoes, shedding her jacket as well. With a laugh of delight, she charged into the water, shivering as it's cold temperature sloshed against her legs. "Come on!" she waved, and Cam forgot any sensible thoughts he had when he saw her outlined in the moonlight, a smile wreathing her face while she splashed in the water. After carefully laying his vest down with his socks, shoes and hat, he rolled his pant legs up and joined her. She shrieked at the cold when he splashed some water at her, and in return she threw some at him. A full-blown water fight then quickly ensued, and in the excitement Lillian slipped and fell backwards. Cam attempted to catch her but instead landed on top of her, and the two found themselves in the same position they had been in when he'd first dropped her cat. She laughed, out of breath, and looked up at him with a smile. "Thanks for catching me, Cam," she teased, and he blushed furiously, not just at her words but at the position they were in. "It…was no problem at all," he managed to tease back, but then he looked at her and she stopped laughing. Their noses were touching, and as they stared at each other silently, Cam leaned in.

"Cam, what are you-?" Lillian said breathlessly as he pressed his cheek against hers, he lifted one of his arms to draw her body close to his so that her chest was pushed against his and he could feel her pounding heart. Closing his eyes, he lightly stroked her back and when he felt her shiver, it took all of his willpower to not kiss her right then and there. "Just…let's stay like this for awhile," he said, not wanting to let her go. After about a minute, he realized that her shirt was soaked through, and when he pulled back he blushed furiously at the sight of her pink, lacy bra showing through the white shirt. Picking her up, he deposited her on the bank and shed his own shirt, giving it to her. "Here, put this on and come back. I have some things to tell you," he said, avoiding looking at her again. Lillian covered her chest and blushed but teased him, trying to lighten the mood. "What if a wild animal attacks me in the bushes?" she said, and Cam, who had put his hat back on, pulled his cap down to cover his face muttering, "If you don't put something on soon I'M going to attack you." Not hearing him, she held up a finger indicating to him to wait a minute then disappeared into the bushes with his shirt.

When she returned they sat side by side looking into the water. Taking a deep breath Cam looked at the moon and said, "Remember how I told you that the feud tore my family apart?" Willing herself to not breathe lest she interrupt his story, Lillian nodded carefully. Cam kept looking at the moon. "Well…my dad was from Konohana. He met my mom when they were both in the city together studying to become botanists and they fell in love. But when they came back…their parents tore them apart. I stayed with my mom and grandparents for awhile and every day my father would come to visit despite the fact that the elders from Konohana tried to keep him from coming to Bluebell. One day, my father didn't come. My mother left me with Howard that day, as her parents were sick and in the hospital, and she tried to go over to Konohana. My father's parents had sent him off to sea. My mom was devastated, and she tried to take care of me as best as she could but I could tell that she was getting weaker and weaker. She loved my father so much, and being separated from him hurt her. She got sick, and she died shortly after. My grandparents didn't care much for me, since I was 'the spawn of that Konohana man' and they left me with Howard to wait for my dad's return as they moved to another town. But my dad…he died at sea. The other Bluebell residents felt bad about it all, and Howard took me in when I was seven and adopted me as his own son. If you think the fight is bad now…it was way worse when the elders were all around. The elders had been taking the fight to a whole other level, but ever since that the feud softened a little. When Ina and Rutger took over, they were reminded by both towns about how bad things had been before, and the two agreed to lighten up a little and not interfere with relations between townspeople. They went back to their books and determined that since the cause of the whole fight was about cooking, they would only be disagreeable about that, but as you know even that's still caused this fight to be pretty bad." Cam laughed ruefully, done with his story and curled his knees to his chest. Sneaking a glance over at Lillian, he was surprised to see she wasn't crying this time like she had been last time. She was watching him with admiration, and Cam felt his heart pound as he lowered his legs and she wrapped her arms around him, letting him lean against her like last time. "You're very strong, Cam," she said quietly, letting her hands comb his hair while he sat in silence, absorbing what was happening. "You're so very strong," she said, and finally she began to cry, her tears dropped onto his face. With a sad smile, he reached up and dried her tears then grabbed her hand and kissed it, then gently kissed her cheek. While she blushed in surprise, he got up and gathered all their clothes. "Let's get you home," he said, grabbing her hand and walking her home. She was so surprised she let him and when he got to her house he gave her the clothes, then kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispered, "Thank you," in her ear before walking away and leaving her with red cheeks and a confused expression.


	17. Chapter 17

**Also, Cam and Ash obviously can't keep dancing around their feelings for too much longer, and even Hiro is getting antsy so expect a date or two to come up in upcoming chapters! Oh and Mikhail. Expect him too XD**

The summer star gazing festival was approaching, and as Lillian walked around town she noticed that the anticipation seemed almost too much to bear, especially for those around her age. While she walked around town she noticed Ash waltzing around the barnyard with Cheryl, attempting to cheer her up; her separation from Philip as he went back to Konohana had caused her to go into a small depression. Laney could be heard singing from the kitchen of the café, and Cam was smiling more often than he usually did as he went about his business arranging bouquets for his customers. Unsure as to how to react to all of it, she decided it would be best to escape to Konohana for a bit and lie low there.

"I don't quite understand why they're so excited, but I suppose it just has to do with the fact that I have no idea what's actually going on," Lillian admitted to Nori while they walked by the river that ran through the town. She'd come to visit her friend again and to thank her for the extremely early birthday present. Nori gazed at the water while she floated across the ground. "Your birthday is coming up very soon, isn't it?" she asked, turning to smile at her friend. Lillian grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, it's on the very last day of summer but I think only you and few of my other friends really know about it. Why do you bring it up?" Nori smiled and brushed a small speck of dust off her kimono. "If you have no plans," and here she glanced over at the clinic with a knowing smile, "I believe Hiro very much wanted to spend that day with you." Lillian, puzzled, looked at the clinic but then smiled, dismissing it as Hiro merely wanting to spend time with a close friend. "Well, I was planning on asking him if he wanted to come to my farm that day and we could go on a picnic with some of my other Bluebell friends…Nori, you should come as well, and bring Reina and Kana!" When Nori gave her a surprised look, she clasped her friend's hands firmly and pleaded. "Nori…I have something very important to share with everyone that day anyways. Please, ask everyone if they'll come. How about this," Lillian said, starting to get inspired. "We'll all meet at the summit of the mountain and have a picnic. Everyone should bring something to eat and we'll all enjoy a meal together!" Nori smiled at her friend, but then frowned lightly and turned to look at the water. "Lillian, you know what would happen if the mayors and the other adults found out, don't you? Although we are polite towards Bluebell, the mayors are particularly upset with each other still over the whole feud, and the adults aren't far from it sometimes. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that we were all raised to believe that the other town committed a crime against us, but I can only imagine that this will not end well if we do this, especially if we bring food into the picture." Lillian shook her head and said, "Nori! This is important. Besides that, I will promise something that you have to tell the others to convince them to come: my friends from Bluebell will not be hostile towards you. There will be no reason to fight, and we'll all enjoy it. Please do this for me, Nori," she said, and her friend hesitated, before finally nodding in agreement.

Two nights later, Lillian found herself in the midst of the Bluebell townspeople walking up to the summit. Laney and Georgia had skipped ahead, and Ash had challenged Cam to a race so she had taken Cheryl's hand and walked up with the little girl. When she finally got to the summit, Cheryl left to be by Jessica's side, and Lillian was all but dragged over to where those her age were gathered. As they looked up at the stars, Laney was the first to speak. "They're so pretty! And I know exactly what I'm going to wish for!" Ash nodded and said, "I know exactly what you mean, Laney. They're particularly bright tonight, aren't they? Wish I knew what to wish for though…" he turned red as he snuck a glance at Lillian. Georgia only closed her eyes and swayed back and forth, and Cam looked up, enjoying the stars. Lillian however, surprised them all as she closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists, putting in such tremendous wishing effort that Ash and Cam couldn't help but think about how cute she looked doing so. When she finished, Georgia laughed and said, "What did you wish for Lillian? I mean, you don't have to tell us but-" Lillian smiled at her friends and said, "It's okay, Georgia. I wished that all of you would come up here to the summit with me on the last day of summer to celebrate my birthday with me." As the four broke out loud exclamations of, "Why did you tell me when your birthday was?" and "Of course we'll come!" she hushed them by putting a finger to her lips. "There will also be….other guests," she said, looking furtively and the adults and her friends all understood what she meant. She turned to her friends with pleading eyes. "Please…come to the picnic with me. Bring whatever dish you want, and we'll all enjoy it, okay?"

As she walked back home that night, Ash accompanied her. Cam had also wanted to come, but remembering that he was to leave the next day for the city he had been unable to, shooting a glance in their direction as he took off home with Laney and Howard. "It was a lot of fun," Lillian sighed, looking up at the twinkling stars. "I understand now why everyone was so excited about it." Ash smiled and looked at the sky too. "Yeah…it's always been like that, especially when we get new people in town. The first time Cam went to that festival was the first time he really started talking to me." Lillian looked at him curiously and said, "Really? I know he has a sad past…" Fearing she may have said too much, she gazed down at the pathway. Ash spoke after a minute of silence. "He really did have things a lot harder than the rest of us. I mean, my dad's never been around either but Cam quite literally didn't have a family afterwards. At least I've still got my mom and Cheryl." This was the first time Lillian had ever heard Ash mention anything about his father, and by the look on his face she knew it was a touchy subject. "You know," she said, and he looked at her to see her profile outlined in the dark. "You don't have to tell me. That's what I told Cam the first time he said something and he made the same face you're making now. I…I don't like it when you make that face." Ash blushed but shook his head, then grabbed her hands and pulled her so that she was facing him. "Lillian," he said, using her full name to grab her attention. "I want to tell you…I want you to know everything about me…Come on." With that, still holding her hand, he pulled her after him towards her farm, where her pasture waited.

"My mom really loved my dad," Ash said in a quiet voice. The two were lying down in the pasture, gazing up at the sky. Ash had let go of her hand and was focusing hard on the stars. "My dad…he wasn't good for her. He wasn't good for her at all. He stayed with her for a few years, long enough to see me turn five, and long enough to watch me while Cheryl was born and then he left. I remember him leaving. He was walking out the door and my mom was chasing after him-she was a lot prettier back then when she fixed herself up for him. She kept calling after him, and he turned around and let her have it, cruel man that he is. He told her that he had never loved her, and that he'd only married her because his parents had forced him into it. He said that he was glad to finally be able to leave now that his parents were dead, and that he didn't want to see my mom again, ever. I remember how she cried in the street while that…that…" Ash gripped the grass hard as he pressed back the stream of words that came to mind. Lillian shot him a sympathetic look, and he continued. "Mom's been the strong one ever since. I don't think she knows that I know why my dad left, or that I even saw it all, but she's always told Cheryl that our dad left because he went to go find a job somewhere to make lots of money to send back and that he's still looking. It's always killed me though, to see the expression on her face when she says that. I…I'm glad he's gone!" Ash nearly choked on the last words, and all the rage he had been holding back seemed to explode. "That BASTARD!" he shouted, sitting up and tearing up the grass. "How could he just abandon her like that with two kids, that heartless, arrogant, son of a-" Not letting him finish his sentence, Lillian crashed into him, tackling him to the ground. "Lillian?" he panted, not understanding what she was doing until she looked up at him, on the verge of tears. "Calm down, Ash," she said, hugging him tighter. "Calm down!"

He found himself losing all his thoughts as he stared into her eyes and his hands went to her waist. "Are you…are you going to cry?" he asked, uncertain as to what he would do if she did. Lillian shook her head furiously and looked back up at him. "I'm trying not to, since I've done more than my fair share of crying already this past season. But I hate seeing you like this…It…it hurts to see you like this," she said, her voice breaking on the last phrase, and suddenly Ash realized that he really didn't want to see her cry. "Hey, hey, I'm fine. I'm okay," he said, and one of his hands cradled her to him while she lay on top of him, the other one reaching up to stroke her hair gently. "Don't cry, silly, you'll stain my shirt," he teased half-heartedly, cuddling the small girl close. "Stupid Ash, worrying about your shirt now," he heard her mumble into his chest, and the feeling of holding her close nearly overwhelmed him in that moment. He brought his hands to her face and cradled it, making her look up at him while he gently ran his thumb under her eyes and then kissed her eyelids. "I'm sorry, Lillian," he said, while she sat still in shock. "I'm sorry I made such a sad, angry expression. It hurt you, and I'm sorry for that." Lillian blinked as he pulled away, and she stuttered out, "Why are you sorry, I should be the one-" He cut her off, pulling her in for another hug and said, "I'm sorry, because I never want to see you cry. I won't do that to you. I promise," he pulled her back so she could look at him, "that I will NEVER let you cry, ever. And if you do cry, I will erase every teardrop, no matter what."


	18. Chapter 18

**First things first: thanks to those who have reviewed! I was really glad to hear it and know that I haven't botched things up yet XD I'm not quite sure if I should change the writing of the format now that I'm already in chapter 18 and on, but the next time I post a story I'll be sure to do so! **

As her birthday dawned bright, Lillian got up and wandered around her house. Picking up Mari, she absentmindedly stroked the small kitten and thought aloud. "I wonder what's up with Cam and Ash lately…even Hiro sometimes…it's weird. I mean, I don't dislike it," she said, blushing as she remembered the way both Cam and Ash made her heart beat furiously and how Hiro had made her blush when he leaned in close to match temperatures." I don't really understand it. I guess for now though, I should mostly focus on the Harvest Goddess's request. I can figure all this out later." She reassured herself that she would get to the bottom of it all later, and walked off to the kitchen to begin cooking. The Harvest Goddess, watching from her perch in a nearby tree rolled her eyes. "I swear, some people can be so dense," she said, sliding to the ground and giving one last look at the cottage. "But she'll figure it out soon enough."

Looking around at her friends from both towns, Lillian happily noted that they had all made it, her older brother leading the Konohana group up the mountain while she led the Bluebell group. Meeting at the top, she ran to give Philip a hug while the two groups of young adults nervously scuffed the ground and avoided looking at each other. However, when they finally got to the summit and Lillian took everyone's food and spread it out, connections started to form. Hiro remembered Cam, and the two sat together as they continued their discussion from before. Reina found herself in a group with Nori as Laney and Ash told stories about how much trouble they got in when they were younger. Georgia found herself enjoying a discussion about horses with Kana, and Philip sat back with Lillian, admiring the way she'd managed to bring everyone together. "You're something else, Lilly," he said, leaning back on his elbows to enjoy the sun. "I'm proud to have you as a little sister, all nineteen years of you," he said, reaching over to squeeze her hand gently as she steeled herself up for the main reason she'd gathered them there. Clearing her throat, she stood up and everyone turned to look at her, curious as to what she was going to say. "Everyone, I want you to listen to me. I…I know I'm new to the town, and Philip is too, but I can't somehow help but feel that all this fighting is…well rather unnecessary. I mean look at how we're getting along now!" she indicated to how the groups were set up and everyone looked at each other while she continued. "All your lives you were brought up to hate the other town but act polite, but as you now know, it was completely unnecessary to act in such a way! We've all enjoyed ourselves today, and we can continue enjoying ourselves if we do one very important thing." Lillian leaned forward, a determined sparkle in her eye. "We have to stop this feud, once and for all."

It was Reina, surprisingly, who spoke first. "Lillian, I agree." The botanist said quietly. "However, the adults wouldn't listen to us if our lives depended on it…so how are we going to do that?" Georgia seconded Reina's thoughts. "There's no way we can convince the mayors without doing something totally drastic," she worried. As everyone began to murmur, Lillian held up her hand and said, "Did you guys doubt me?" They all looked up to see her with her grin in place. "I have a plan, but it's going to mean a lot of work, and you all have to be as dedicated to it as I am. So will you guys help me?" One by one, they got up and circled Lillian all placing their hands on top of hers where she held it in the middle. "We're a team now!" Ash proclaimed, and Nori smiled gently as everyone broke the circle to listen to Lillian. Like a captain on a ship, Lillian propped her foot up on a rock and said, " It's not gonna happen overnight, but this ought to start the snowball rolling. Now everybody listen closely…"

Fall came quicker than expected. On the second morning of fall, Lillian woke to a knocking at her door. Throwing on some clothes over the chemise that she slept in, she walked to the door and was surprised to see the mayor. "Hello, Rutger," she said cheerfully, but confused. "Can I help you?" Rutger chortled and waved away her question with his cane. "Good morning, my dear! I've just come to introduce you to the violinist who comes to play for the music festival each year. I'll just let you two get acquainted!" Stepping back, Rutger gave the tall figure behind him a push forward and the mayor walked off towards the town. The stranger bowed slightly, his short white hair nearly grazing the top of her door frame. When he looked down at her, Lillian found herself looking at a rather handsome looking man. Although one would have thought glasses could hide someone's eyes, this man's stormy gray eyes were all but hidden-the lens seemed to magnify them, if not intensify the color. "Hello," he said in a quiet, melodic voice. Lillian, just realizing that she had been staring at him in silence, blushed and gave a little curtsey in return to his bow. "Oh, hi! Sorry I spaced out a bit," she said, laughing to cover up the awkwardness from before. The man smiled and held his hand out, saying, "My name is Mikhail. I'm a traveling violinist, as Rutger stated, and I'll be here for a bit so I'm delighted to meet you. It's nice to know that this farm is finally being put to use." Lillian smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks! I'm Lillian, although I'm sure Rutger told you that on the way over here," she said, smiling wider when Mikhail laughed. "You're right," he admitted, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "Rutger told me quite a bit about you, but nonetheless it's good to hear you introduce yourself. He actually got me rather interested in you," Mikhail said, causing Lillian to grin a little, then scuff her feet. "Oh, I'm not that interesting," claimed Lillian. Mikhail gave her a knowing look. "That's not what Rutger said. He insisted that you can sing beautifully and that I'd hear it if I stood on the pathway outside your farm in the mornings." Hearing this, Lillian blushed furiously and raised her hands to her cheeks. "You mean he's heard me? Oh no, that means everyone who passes by has heard me sing already! I thought no one could hear since the farm is far from the path and it's so early in the morning when I work…I didn't think I was singing that loudly…" Mikhail smiled and bowed lightly again. "Don't worry about it-I'm sure it's very beautiful. I'll look forward to hearing it on my morning walk tomorrow. Good-bye, Lillian."


	19. Chapter 19

**This is one of the slightly more just romance chapters, but don't worry, I'll be getting back to the basics in the next update!**

"Cam," Lillian began as she stabbed the sponge cake Laney had given her. "Can you hear me…well…have you heard me sing before?" she rushed out, staring at her friend. The two were sitting outside Howard's café enjoying the sun as it was a Thursday, and therefore one of Cam's days off. He sat across from her, watching her enjoy the cake and he laughed lightly at the question. "Every morning except Mondays," he said cheerfully, causing a hint of pink in her cheeks. Grumbling (but still blushing) Lillian pouted and ate the cake and Cam couldn't help but smile gently at her attitude towards it all. "You've got a nice voice," he said as he sat back, looking out at town square, and Lillian blushed even more at the compliment and sat quietly, eating the cake as fast as she could to avoid having to say anything back. While she kept grumbling to herself, Cam noticed that she had a bit of frosting on the bottom corner of her mouth. With a soft smile, he leaned forwards and put his hand out, swiping away the frosting with his thumb. Lillian looked at him in surprise, and he licked some of the frosting off his thumb, despite not liking sweets. Blushing as she realized what had happened, she leapt up and tugged at her skirt nervously. "I…I'm going to go visit Hiro!" she squealed, running away before Cam could chase after her. "Bye, Cam, I'll talk to you later!" she called over her shoulder. Cam sat back and smiled, noticing that she was blushing incredibly and had a hint of a smile on her lips as she left. He knew that already, he had established a different presence of himself in her mind. Closing his eyes, he brought his thumb up to his mouth one more time and got the rest of the frosting off.

"Hey Hiro!" As Lillian's voice shot through the open door of the clinic, Hiro nearly scribbled on accident in his notebook. He looked downstairs and watched her greet Ayame, then run up to meet him. "What's up?" she asked happily. He grinned shyly and scuffed his feet on the ground. "Not too much. Want to go near the grove and hang out for a bit?" She nodded, and he followed her outside, shooting a glare at Ayame when she whistled at them as they passed. His mentor only winked in return, and he blushed.

As the two sat on the benches that the grove offered, Lillian looked up at the sky and gave a contented sigh to herself. "It's so nice here," she mused, taking in the sights of the town. Hiro nodded in agreement and said, "It really is. That's why I'm glad that I decided to come study here…although I have to admit, not too long before I met you I was thinking about just quitting and apprenticing somewhere else." Lillian looked at her friend in surprise, where he was fiddling with his hands. "I just…well I couldn't really take Ayame's nonchalant attitude anymore, and I didn't really have too many close friends here so I figured quitting was the best option…and then I met you." His black eyes rose to meet hers, and Lillian felt herself blush at the look she saw there. Lillian shrugged and looked away, feeling her temperature rising. "I'm not that special, Hiro," she muttered, very aware that he was still watching her. He suddenly seemed to brighten up at a different idea, and getting up he tugged at her hand gently. "Lillian, come on! I just remembered I have something to show you!"

Hiro proudly showed off his new stethoscope to his friend, who clapped appreciatively at it. "Why'd you get a new one?" Lillian asked, tilting her head to the side as if to emphasize her question. Hiro smiled and said, "Well, the one I had before was my dad's and I figured it was time to get one of my own. I haven't used it yet though," he admitted sheepishly. Lillian nodded thoughtfully, and said, "Everyone is generally very healthy here. I know that Ayame mostly practices making new medicines rather than really tending to anyone since hardly anyone ever comes here with a legitimate sickness." Hiro had an idea pop into his head, but as he was nervous about it he stuttered as he suggested it to her. "Lillian," he began, and she looked up at him with another curious smile. "C-can…can I…can I try it out on you?" he managed to squeak out. Lillian gave him a surprised look, but then smiled, happy to oblige. "Of course, Hiro!" she sprung to her feet and faced him. "So how does it work?" Hiro gently pushed her to sit on his bed, and he as he brought the stethoscope up to Lillian's heart, he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Closing his eyes and enjoying the moment of being that close to her, he whispered, "Don't move." When he gently pressed the stethoscope to her chest, he could hear her heart beating rapidly, and he when he opened his eyes and saw her blushing he was pleased to know that he was the cause of it. Hiro opened his mouth to say something when Ayame yelled up the stairs, startling the two and causing Hiro to lose his balance. "I'll be back soon, kids! Hold down the fort!" Ayame called up the stairs before walking out and slamming the door.

On Hiro's bed upstairs, Lillian found herself staring up at Hiro as he was propped up on his elbows to keep his head from smacking into hers. Instead of moving away quickly and blushing like Lillian thought he would, her friend instead stared back at her in silence. Then, in a very uncharacteristic like manner, he ran his hands through her hair softly, letting his fingers dance gently across the back of her neck. Pressing his forehead to hers again, he let their noses touch and held the position for about a minute until Lillian breathed his name, not really sure of what to do. "Hiro…" He pulled back and saw that she was flushed, and that when he'd moved his hands to catch himself from falling on top of her, he'd somehow caught one of her sleeves and that he'd nearly pulled it off. Turning red, Hiro sprung away from her and looked away, offering her a hand up. "S-sorry, Lillian!" he cried when she sat up and pulled her sleeve into place. Lillian blushed, then gave a small cough to dispel the mood. "It's fine, Hiro. It was just an accident, right?" she said, looking out the window as she tried to push the thoughts of Cam, Ash, and now Hiro to the back of her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Laney and Nori both sat on Lillian's bed, Laney giggling and Nori smiling in her gentle manner. The two were watching as Reina and Georgia arm wrestled at Lillian's table, and Reina gave a rare grin as she smacked Georgia's arm down. While Nori clapped and Laney cheered, Lillian came out of the kitchen with dinner. "Alright girls, eat up," she reprimanded, and the four all sat down to eat. It was the first event of its own; the girls had decided to have a sleepover. Luckily, Lillian's house was considered neutral territory, and as hardly anyone ever bothered her the two girls from Konohana would be safe. While they ate, Nori looked at her plate and said, "I know that you are also good friends with Doctor Ayame. Should you have invited her as well?" Lillian laughed as she brought her fork up to her mouth. "Ayame would rather die than attend something as girly as a sleepover," she admitted, and the girls all laughed at this thought. Lillian's stories about the nights she drank with Ayame had been shared, so even Laney and Georgia knew about the doctor's bold personality. As the girls continued to exchange stories, none of them heard a noise from outside.

"Shh! I can't hear anything," Kana grumbled as Hiro fidgeted nervously and Cam coughed lightly and looked away from the window. "Remind me why we thought this was a good idea?" he said wryly, watching the stars with the same interest Kana and Ash were watching the party inside Lillian's house. Ash turned to his best friend and pouted, earning just a hint of a smile from Cam. "I can't believe she had a party and didn't invite us!" he whined, stamping his foot. Hiro meekly observed, "Well…it IS a slumber party and isn't that usually reserved for girls only?" Ash made a non-committal noise and Kana rolled his eyes. "YES, but the point of the manner is that they might start talking about BOYS. And by that, I mean they might start talking about US. Aren't you interested in these things at all?" Hiro swallowed nervously, and piped up, "I am, but I still don't think this is the right way to do it! I feel like…like a peeping tom," and the young apprentice blushed as the image of Lillian in nothing but his shirt flashed through his mind again. Kana shrugged and turned back to the window. "We're not going to stay that long. I just wanna hear if they say anything about us, and then we're leaving."

Much to the boys' disappointment, the girls began talking about the feud. "It's been going on for so long…I remember it like it was just yesterday when Ina was teaching us about how we absolutely HAD to ignore the other side because our town was so much better." Reina mused aloud, while Nori nodded demurely in agreement. Laney sat back with a sigh and nodded. "I know! Rutger has always been so insistent that we be polite enough but that we shouldn't bother trying to make friends. I'm glad we're all such rebels though," she grinned, and the other two girls laugh at the silly face she pulled. Nori looked at Lillian and noticed that the farmer was starting to get bags under her eyes. "Lillian," she chided gently, and Lillian looked up from conversation with Georgia. "What have you been doing lately? You don't seem to have as much energy as usual," looking at her friend with concern, Nori leaned forward and also observed the tired look in Lillian's eyes. Lillian shrugged, and looked down at her food. "Well I've been busy trying to work on the plan to get the towns back together, so you all know what that means…" she grinned ruefully at her friends, and as the girls gasped Laney voiced aloud what they were all thinking. "You mean you've opened up the tunnel again?!" With a laugh, Lillian shook her head. "Not quite. I'm getting there though-Eileen and I have managed to bore through about half of it now, and we're thinking of starting on it more in winter when I won't have any crops to worry about. I can focus more of my energy into helping her clear it during that season." Georgia smiled but gave her friend a worried look. "You seem so tired though, Lilly," she said, and the other girls all nodded as if to punctuate her point. Laney suddenly gave the other girls a wicked smile and they all seemed to think of the same thing as they reflected the same look back at her. "Why don't we…" Laney suggested. "Definitely," Nori said, giving a smile that looked out of place on her. Lillian watched with wide eyes as the girls all pounced on her.

As the boys watched the girls all pounce on Lillian, who shrieked while the other girls giggled something about a makeover, they felt a presence looming behind them. Turning around slowly, they saw the tall, muscular figure of none other than Philip standing there. He was watching them all with a serious face, and he had one hand on his hip menacingly. In the other hand was a large hammer, thrown over his shoulder like it weighed nothing at all. They watched each other in silence, before Philip gave an evil grin, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. Grabbing the boys by their shirts, he pulled them with tremendous force all the way off his sister's farm and towards the church. While they all sat on the path nervously, he leered down at them. "You wouldn't happen to be spying on my darling little sister now, would you?" he asked in a casual tone, inspecting his hammer. The boys all began to deny everything when Philip smacked the hammer down hard into the ground, causing them to all lapse into silence. Hiro was the first to crack. "W-wh-wha-what are y-you going to do?" he squeaked, and the others all waited anxiously as Philip picked up his hammer easily. His piercing blue eyes turned on them, and they all flinched as he leaned forward and said in a dark voice, "Why don't I show you?"


	21. Chapter 21

"She was so adorable when we were little!" Philip sobbed into his tankard, and the boys all looked at each other with a mixture of sympathy and amusement. After having thoroughly scolded the boys for not inviting him to their little rendezvous, he had dragged them all back to his place for drinks, where he had proceeded to get drunk in about half an hour and began crying while he recounted how close he and Lillian had been when they were younger. Hiro, in a naïve attempt to cheer the poor man up, said, "Aren't you two close now?" Philip sniffled and stared at his cup. "Well…yes but we used to be so much closer!" He stared at the ceiling and began to talk again. "I remember that she used to come up to me and kick me when I said something she deemed stupid… or when she made fun of me that time I fell out of a tree trying to get an apple for her…I remember how she used to push me into the water and laugh while I splashed around in pain because I had a cramp, or how she used to tease me when I was chubby…" While he reminisced like an old man, Cam snickered to Ash, "Sounds like our Lilly wasn't always as nice as she is now." Philip, spacing out in his own world, smiled dreamily at the ceiling. "She was really sweet though, despite all the mean things she did to me. She always baked me cake and helped me up when I fell down, and I remember one time in second grade I was being bullied by this older kid and my little sister stood up for me and called him an ugly idiot and punched him in the nose…Oh she was so cute back then!" While the boys all laughed, they each thought individually of how cute Lillian was now.

When Lillian woke up, she smiled as she saw the girls all strewn about in the bed she'd set up on the floor. The four of them had all slept together after they'd finished their fun with Lillian, and now Lillian observed that they didn't seem so different after all. Nori's long black hair tangled gently with Laney's blond hair, but the expression on the two girls was the same; happiness. Lillian smiled again, then pulled at her own hair which had been curled last night and she went into the kitchen to make breakfast for her friends. When she came back out half an hour later, she found them all fixing themselves up for the morning. Lillian giggled when she saw Nori looking unrefined for the first time ever, and she grinned broadly as Laney helped Reina pin up her braids. As she set down the coffee she'd been artfully brewing for the past ten minutes, she gave her friends a grin. "Are you ready to learn then?"

As Lillian waved good-bye to her friends, she decided to head over to Jessica's farm to visit with Ash, since she hadn't seen him in awhile. However, when she got there she was surprised to see him slumped over on a crate, his head hanging in his hands. Immediately assuming the worst, she leapt over the fence and ran at him. "ASH!" she yelled, and he winced but looked up and gave her a weak smile. "Hey, Lilly," he said as cheerfully as he could, waving feebly at her. She bent down and looked at his pale face. "Ash, what's wrong?" she said worriedly, but to her surprise she heard Cam chuckle from behind her. As she watched, Cam knelt down beside her and gave his friend a knowing look. Ash groaned, and set his head down again while Cam explained, "We went drinking last night with the boys…and Ash has never been one to hold his liquor well." Lillian giggled lightly, but blushed when Ash clutched at her hand and looked up at her pleadingly. "Lilly," the poor boy cried, "Your brother is a beast! How does he down it all?" Her eyes widened and she looked at Cam. "You went drinking with PHILIP? He's the worst drinking partner every because he gets drunk so easily but it doesn't stop him from continuing to drink! Not to mention that the more he drinks, the more convincing he gets at making others drink past their limits…" Fussing over Ash, she said to Cam, "Stay with him for a bit, will you?" As she ran off, Ash looked up at Cam, who smirked back down at him. "Why don't you have a hangover?" Ash wailed, and Cam smirked even wider. "Because I, unlike you, cannot be easily convinced. Not to mention that I've always had more tolerance than you," Cam teased his friend, sitting down next on the crate next to him. Before Ash could respond, Lillian marched back up to them, a bottle of tonic in her hand. "Drink up!" she ordered. Ash sniffed at the bottle and made a face. "Uh, no thanks," Ash refused, pushing the bottle away with a grimace. Lillian looked pleadingly up at Cam, and in that instant the two seemed to read each other's minds. Not giving Ash a chance to react, Cam pushed his friend to the ground. While Ash bucked, Cam held down his wrists and looked up at Lillian, nodding. Without giving a second thought, she sat down on top of Ash, sitting on him as she tried to hold his legs down. At this, Ash blushed and stopped bucking, but Cam frowned. While he reminded himself that she was just doing this for Ash's sake, Lillian leaned down and said with an apologetic face, "Sorry, Ash!"

When Lillian finished her chores the next morning, she heard a voice from the door way that caused her to look up. "What, no good morning song today?" Ash teased, looking as chipper as ever. Lillian blushed furiously, but wiped her hands on her smock and walked over to him, looking him up and down. "Someone seems better," she teased, poking Ash's stomach, and he twitched and deflected her hand. "Of course I'm better, yesterday was just off for me, that's all," he said, blushing as he remembered her sitting on him. Lillian leaned back against one of the feeders for her livestock and laughed. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" flipping her hair casually over her shoulder, she grinned at her friend. Ash walked over to her and grinning back, placed his hands on the feeder as well, leaning forward so that he had her trapped between him and the feeder's rail. "Oh, I just wanted to see you," he said softly, leaning down so that they were face to face, and Lillian blushed before pushing him off and walking out the door. With a smile, she paused in the doorway, then said, "Race you to the tunnel!" A sparkle in her eye, she took off, leaving Ash to chase after her.

He didn't catch her so much as run into her. Flying past her, he grabbed her waist with his arm and took her down, causing her to laugh even when they nearly hit heads. "I…win!" she managed to gasp out, and Ash in response stuck his tongue out. As the two lay panting on the ground, she sat up and punched him lightly, then looked over at the still dark entry of the tunnel. "It's still kind of scary, despite the fact I've already been halfway through it," she mused, looked at the entrance. Ash, on his stomach, propped himself up to first look at her, then look at the tunnel. "You worry too much," he said, poking her in the side and laughing when she spastically jumped away. With a smile, he leapt up and was about to say something when Cheryl interrupted them. "ASH! I want to play!" Lillian smirked at him, and waved good-bye as she headed for the mountain top, leaving Ash to look after her longingly while his sister tugged on his hand.

Breathing in the wonderful scents that always seemed to float around the Harvest Goddess's spring, Lillian leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. Lost in the relaxing atmosphere, she began to hum gently but was surprised when a deep hum harmonized with her own. Her eyes open in a flash, she found herself looking up at Mikhail, who was standing by the water's edge. The tall man smiled at her, and continued to look at the water. Standing up, Lillian brushed off her skirt and joined him, also looking into the spring. After a moment of silence, she said, "It's beautiful here." Mikhail nodded, and opened his arms wide as if he was receiving the bounty of nature. "The sounds…do you hear it?" Lillian smiled and closed her eyes again, tilting her head ever so slightly. "I hear the voices of nature, if that's what you mean," she murmured quietly, and Mikhail looked down at her in surprise, wondering how she had managed to capture his thoughts so perfectly. Lillian heard a rustle, and when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see him bowing to her. He straightened up and held out a hand, looking at her intently. "May I have this dance?" he asked, his eyes begging her while his manner remained distant. Giving him a gentle smile, she curtsied and took his hand. As he marveled at how soft her hand was despite her constant work, he pulled her into dance position and looked down at her, just noticing the hue of her violet eyes. Something in her voice was melodic as she looked up at him and said, "Of course." The two began to waltz around the small area, not really saying anything but enjoying each other's presence just the same. When the waltz ended, Mikhail did not let go of her waist or her hand. Lillian looked up, confused but blushing. He smiled back down at her charmingly, then slowly let go of her waist and knelt down, kissing the hand he still held. "It was a pleasure to dance with someone who has so much skill," he said in his soft melodic voice. "I do hope we can meet again sometime; I find your presence to be very inspiring." Lillian blushed all the more as he rose and bowed again before walking off and leaving her in the spring as the sun set in the distance.


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright people, I've come across a block in the writing process XD I can't figure out who she should be with, and it's driving me crazy because I have so many ideas for cute romantic scenes but I can't use any of them because each romance has so much potential! Here's my request to anyone who's kept reading or who has gotten this far: Please, please, PLEASE give me a review telling me what you think and who you vote her to be with! If you can't decide either, I've posted three one shots, one so far for her and Cam/Ash/and Hiro. Those should give you an idea of how the rest of this story will play out depending on which bachelor she chooses, and I'd appreciate it to hear from you guys so I can figure out who she'll be with and start gearing the story that way. I'm also working on one for her and Mikhail, and that should be up either today or tomorrow. Either way, enjoy!**

Lillian was pounced upon when she got back by none other than Ash. "I can't believe you abandoned me like that," he pouted, and Lillian laughed and went to punch him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a hug instead. "I MISSED YOU!" he said, imitating Philip's overly friendly manner, and Lillian laughed even harder, pulling away from her friend. "You're ridiculous, Ash, you know that?" she laughed, then looked over at the entrance of the tunnel. He'd been waiting for her in the same place she'd left him, surprisingly. She walked up to the tunnel and took a deep breath, not wanting to go in alone but still wanting to explore how far she and Eileen had gotten. Suddenly, Ash was next to her, and before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and grinned down at her. "Want to go in?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. Lillian beamed at him, glad he knew exactly what she wanted, and she gave a nod. "Onward!" Ash cried, walking into the tunnel hand in hand with Lillian.

"It's kind of creepy in here, don't you think?" Ash teased, a part of him glad to see her afraid. Unlike her usual cheerful demeanor, Lillian was clutching onto Ash's arm nervously, glancing around to look for bats. "Shut up, Ash," Lillian muttered darkly, only causing him to grin even wider when he felt her hold on him tighten. "I don't know, I'm kinda liking this whole experience," he mused, looked up at the ceiling, and Lillian gave him a curious look, forgetting her fear for a moment. "Why?" asked Lillian, genuinely curious. Ash grinned down at her and said, "Because I get to hold your hand." She blushed at this but didn't protest or move away, and the two kept walking farther into the tunnel. Clearing her throat, she looked around warily at the dark ceiling of the tunnel. Ash, seeing this, laughed even harder and let go of her hand to loop his arm around her waist instead. "Should I carry you too?" he teased, noting that Lillian had not pulled away but had gotten closer in her attempt to dispel scary thoughts from her mind. She shook her head frantically, and looked around again. "Well…normally Eileen and I bring lanterns so it's not as bad," she said, "but you only have a candle…and only one at that…" In the instant she said that, the candle snuffed out.

Lillian screamed and Ash felt her arms go to his waist. Her head thudded into his chest and he could feel her shaking. Quickly, he pulled out his lighter and relit the candle, then soothed the poor girl who was scared out of her wits. "Shh, it's okay," he said, reaching down with one arm to cradle her to his chest. When he saw that she was still shaking, he turned around and offered her his back. "Get on," he commanded, and Lillian, too afraid to care anymore, all but leapt on his back. "We're getting out of here and getting you outside," Ash said determinedly, carrying her on his back. When they got outside, he didn't stop but carried her all the way back to her farm, where he opened the door and laid her down on the bed gently. She sat on the bed and stared up at him, blushing. "Thanks, Ash," she mumbled, and he knelt down so that they were face to face. "It's nothing, considering it was my fault you even got that scare in the first place," he said smiling at her. She was still frowning, so he raised a hand and gently caressed her cheek. "Smile for me, will you? I hate to see you like this." Giving him a timid smile, he laughed and pressed her forehead to his. Then he got up, and as he stood in the doorway he smiled once more over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lilly."

"Break the eggs gently," Lillian chided, frowning as Ash nearly dropped them. "I'm…trying…" While Ash frowned in concentration, Cam stirred the batter calmly, already half done. "Gently, Ash, gently," Cam teased, and Ash stuck his tongue out as his friend as he managed to drop yet another egg on the counter. "Ash!" Lillian cried, exasperated with her friend. "Sorry, sorry!" While Ash stumbled around her kitchen in one of her frilly aprons, Cam began pouring the batter into the cake mold, wiping his hands on another one of Lillian's aprons as he did so. Ash looked up and found himself staring at Lillian, who had her hands on her hips imposingly. "Ash, we're doing this for Cheryl's sake, so go play with the animals or something! It'll get done faster that way," and before he could protest she kicked him out of the house. When she walked back, she was surprised to see Cam had already slipped the cake in the oven and was now beginning to work on the frosting that had been Ash's job. Smiling, Lillian cleaned up the counter and said, "You're really good at this, Cam." Cam shrugged, but blushed, pleased at the compliment. "I'm not that good," he said, ducking his head to hide his face under his cap again. Lillian bumped him with her hip, and when he looked down at her in surprise she grinned up at him before flinging a bit of flour in his face. "Hey!" Cam protested, before a look of determination came across his face and he laughed, flinging flour back at her. After the fight subsided, the two looked like a mess but they were laughing happily, leaning against the counters. Cam smiled, as Lillian tried to dust some out of her hair. "Look what you've done to my poor kitchen!" she pretended to scold him. He smiled even wider, then grabbed a towel and smoothly wiped the flour off her face, stopping once it was all off. Defiantly, she went to swipe at her cheek with her flour-ridden arm but Cam caught it and looked down, holding her gaze. "Lillian…" he said, then leaned down. His breath blew in her face gently as he observed her, and she blushed furiously and tried to look away. "No. Look at me, Lillian." With his other hand, he grabbed her chin gently and made her face him. Their noses were touching, and Cam leaned in, brushing past to whisper in her ear. "You're really cute, you know that?"


	23. Chapter 23

It was finally the day of the music festival. While everyone happily began to gather in town hall, Lillian found Mikhail waiting for her outside her house. "Mikhail?" she asked, puzzled as to why he was there when he was supposed to be warming up. He smiled down at her politely and said in his quiet way, "I thought I would walk with you to such a great event. After all, music is to be cherished, no?" She smiled up at him and answered, "I'd be delighted to walk to town hall with you." The two walked in silence until Mikhail gave a small cough. "You know," he began, a slight pink coming into his cheeks, "I actually wanted to walk you so I could thank you." At this, Lillian stopped in surprise and looked up at him. "Thank me? For what?" Mikhail smiled down at her and then lowered his eyes. "You rather inspired me. I believe I said so to you once before, but I wanted you to understand that I was able to write a new song thanks to you. I intend to play it for the town today." Lillian was speechless as Mikhail looked away, still blushing lightly. When she took a small breath, he snuck a glance at her and was surprised to see her smile. "That's really sweet of you, Mikhail. I'm really…I'm really flattered," and Lillian blushed, causing Mikhail to smile. "I'm glad you think so," he said, then he hesitated, and offered her his hand. "Shall we go, Lillian?"

"LILLY!" Lillian was all but tackled by Philip as she walked in the door and as she pried him off her she noticed Laney and Georgia eyeing him. "Philip? What are you doing here?" she asked, wondering who had invited him. He grinned down at her, but then looked sheepish. "Well, Ash invited me to come because Cheryl really wanted to see me but she came down with a cold and now I can see you…Not that I wouldn't have loved to see Cheryl, of course," he finished hastily. Lillian rolled her eyes, noticing that Philip was shooting looks in her friends' direction, and she sighed then waved him off. "Go on. Just don't do something you'll regret, got it?" Philip gave her a big hug and a loud, embarrassing kiss on the cheek before running away to go talk to the girls. Lillian put a hand up to her cheek and was about to go over and admonish her brother when she felt an arm on her head. "Hey Cam, what's this armrest doing here?" Ash's voice floated above her head, as happy as ever. Cam's voice, which was silkier and slightly lower, answered back. "I'm not really sure, Ash. But," and here Cam looked down and gave Lillian a wink, "I rather like it." Lillian blushed, and Ash, not wanting to be forgotten, grabbed her in a hug. "Don't go flirting with my Lilly," he warned Cam teasingly, although the light in his eyes was anything but. Cam shrugged, and grabbed her hand, kissing it gently which for some reason made both Ash and Lillian blush. "Who said she was yours?" Cam said, his manner the same as his friend's. While the two boys stared at each other, Lillian broke free of the hug and grabbed both of them by the arms, pulling them close to her. "Stop fighting you two, I belong to both of you!" she said, and the two boys exchanged looks of surprise, until she continued. "We're all friends, aren't we?"

"Do you think she'll ever figure it out?" Ash asked Cam later that day. After the festival, Lillian had happily waved good-bye and had gone back to her farm, leaving the two boys dumbfounded at the idea that any one person could be so dense. Cam shrugged, but stood up from where he had been sitting playing with the grass. "Ash," he said quietly, and Ash gripped his hands into fists. "I'm going to ask her out on a date. A real date. I'm not asking you to back off, because that would be breaching our agreement…but I thought I'd give you a heads up." Ash looked away, but nodded slowly. "Alright. It seems we've both got to step things up if we want her to notice. Although if you ask me, it's getting harder and harder not to….well…" Ash blushed when Cam said, "Kiss her? Yeah. And that's why I figured it'd be best to start asking her out and going places with her. Because after a few dates, it'll be okay to do that. Don't you think?" Ash's hands slowly went to his sides, and he nodded thoughtfully, though in truth he was intimidated by the fact that his friend was extremely charming and was not only more suave in a lot of ways, but was taller too. Cam turned to look at the sky again, and gave a small smile, closing his eyes. "And so it begins."


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright my beautiful readers: I've only got Cam's date scene with her up now :P But don't worry, Ash and Hiro will have their own chapters too so give me some time XD I might not be able to post as often because I am currently trying to find a job since things don't pay for themselves XD Either way, continue to enjoy, and of course, reviews are always greatly appreciated and enjoyed!**

Another cooking festival was on its way. In her nervousness of what she and the other girls planned to do, Lillian was putting more and more effort into her farm and less and less effort into hanging out with others. Cam noticed, and he figured it was about time to change that. Two days before the cooking festival, Cam walked up to her farmhouse, nervously pulling at his cap. Resolutely, he squared his shoulders and knocked on her door, but he wasn't all that surprised when there was no answer. Figuring she was either in her barn or in the chicken coop, Cam started to head that way when he heard someone sigh, and there was a rustling sound from the grass in her pasture. When he went to investigate, he found Lillian asleep in the grass. Cam couldn't help but think of how worn out she looked, lying there, and he quietly sat down beside her. Carefully, so that she wouldn't wake up, he maneuvered her head so that it would be on his lap, and he gently picked strands of grass from her brown locks. Watching her as she slept on, unaware, he hesitantly leaned down, getting closer to her face. Suddenly, her eyes opened and the two found their gazes locked. Cam shot up, instantly turning red, while Lillian blushed up at him. "Cam, what are you doing?" she asked, not entirely sure what was going on. Cam, pulling down his hat to cover his blush, looked away. "Well, I wanted to talk to you so I went in your house but you weren't there. I found you asleep out here…" It was then that Lillian noticed her head was on Cam's lap, and she blushed all the more but did not move, a small part of her slightly enjoying itself. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, hoping to stall for time so she wouldn't have to get up. Cam finally looked at her and said, "Well….I was wondering if you'd like to…maybe hang out with me tomorrow?" Lillian smiled and was about to say yes when Cam blushed harder and said, "As a date. As in…not just as friends." She turned bright red as this thought hit her. For five minutes it was silent, and Cam was beginning to get nervous when she slowly nodded in approval, calming down from the initial shock. "O…okay. A date." Cam's smile was so happy it made her blush all over again, and he got up to leave, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "I'll be here tomorrow morning then. Just leave it to me," he said, then left her sitting in the field, holding her hand to her forehead as she felt where he had kissed her.

Ash stood outside her door, listening to her singing as delicious smells wafted out the window. Behind his back he held a bundle of simple daisies; even if Cam was his best friend, he wasn't about to go to his RIVAL to get flowers. He steeled himself up to knock when Lillian opened the door, apparently on her way to go find Mari, who had gone out to the chicken coop. "Oh! Ash!" she said, nearly bumping into him. He blushed as her fingers brushed across his chest when she put her hand out so that she could keep her balance. "H-hey, Lilly," Ash said, his face the color of a tomato. She smiled up at him, then looked at him curiously. "What brings you around so late?" she asked. Ash took a deep breath, then rushed out the words. "Doyouwannagowithmeonapicnic?" he mumbled, shoving the flowers at her. Lillian tilted her head, confused and Ash took a deep breath to try again. "I wanted to have a picnic with you. Like…a date. With you. And me. And…food. I'll make it. Please?" Lillian couldn't help but smile at his nervous manner, and she took the daisies from the poor boy's shaking hands, giving him a smile as she slowly said, "I don't see why I can't. I have…well Cam already asked me for tomorrow, but we can go the day after the cooking festival if you want?" Ash, who was so happy that she had accepted, didn't seem to care that Cam had already beat him to the chase. "Great! I can't wait for it, Lilly," and he grabbed her in a quick hug and ran off, waving happily behind him at the confused but smiling girl.

Lillian had called the girls as soon as both boys were out of sight, and as she sat at her table, she told them in confidence what had happened. To her surprise, Laney said, "It's about time!" and Nori worried, "Oh, I'll have to let Hiro know so he can ask you too." Lillian sat back and stared at her friends. "What are you talking about? This is so random and-" Laney interrupted her friend and scolded her. "No, it's not! You're just oblivious, Lilly. Cam and Ash have liked you for quite awhile now, if everything you've told us is true. Not to mention, I haven't seen Cam this way for as long as I've known him." Georgia nodded furiously to back her friend up and said, "Yeah, and Ash has never taken an interest in that kind of thing. He was always so wrapped up with playing with Cheryl or hanging out with Cam, he never even looked twice at girls." Lillian blushed and set her hands on the table, looking down at them. "But I don't know what to do…It's not even like I like just one, because both of them…and even Hiro sometimes…my heart just kind of speeds up when I'm with them and they do those things…" All the girls looked at her, feeling sorry for her predicament. "Well, it's not exactly your fault," Laney allowed, remembering that Lillian had been so busy wrapped up in her plans that romance had probably been the last thing on her mind. It was Reina who came up with a solution, as the girls sat at Lillian's table and racked their brains. "I believe it's best if you go on dates with all of them." Reina said simply, looking her friend in the eye. "After all, that way you can decide which one you like the best and let them all have their fighting chance." Lillian instantly felt relieved, but then she peered closely at her friends. "Why aren't you all jealous anyways? I mean, I was worried about you guys not wanting to talk to me because of all this…" Laney laughed and waved her off with a hand. "I'm going for Philip. Nori and I share that," and here she grinned at Nori, who smiled back demurely. Georgia blushed and coughed, "I rather…I admire Kana." The girls all turned to look at Reina, who shrugged. "I've already got a boyfriend," she said, matter-of-factly, and the news of this immediately sent the girls into shock. "WHAT? WHO?" they all cried, leaning forward and grinning as Reina blushed lightly. "Just….a certain letter boy." The girls all fell back laughing, and Lillian said, "You know, speaking of Dirk I haven't seen him in awhile. Where's he been?" Reina grinned at this and said, "Well, he was back home making preparations so that…I could go meet his family." The girls continued to prod Reina, and the little farmhouse was filled with their laughter as the night went on.


	25. Chapter 25

Despite her friend's reassurance that everything would be fine if, Lillian was still nervous. She tugged on her skirt and rearranged her headband, checking herself one last time in the mirror. 'A casual outfit for this kind of thing works best' is what Laney had said, but Lillian was nervous that she didn't look right all the same. A knock at the door had her running, and when she opened it the florist stood looking at her pasture, a smile taking place of his normally cold expression. Cam looked down at her and smiled even more, leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "You look beautiful," he said by way of good morning, and she blushed when he held his hand out to her invitingly.

While the two walked hand in hand towards the stream where they often spent time together, both were silent, observing the animals and the foliage that they passed. When Cam came to a halt, Lillian looked up at him in surprise, wonder what was in store. With a mischevious look she'd never seen on his face before, he turned to her and said, "I wanted to show you something." Leaping off the little pathway that led to Konohana, he looked up at her and held out his arms. "Trust me," he said, seeing her hesitation, and shyly she put her arms around his neck while he held her, bridal style. Wading through the water, they got to the other side and Lillian expected him to put her down but he kept walking, straight into the forest. "Cam, aren't I heavy?" she asked, wondering why he was still carrying her. He shook his head and gave her a soft look. "You're so light, it's no problem at all. Besides, I don't mind your current position at all," and here he grinned slyly while she blushed, noting that the hand he had around her waist had tightened a bit. He put her down when they came to what looked to be a cave. There was a tree blocking the entrance, making it hard to spot if one didn't know where to look. "Alright, follow me," he said, pulling his cap down on his head and bending down to duck under the tree branch that blocked the way to the entrance when he felt a tug on his the back of his shirt. Turning around, he saw Lillian had grasped the corner of his shirt tightly and was looking hard at the ground. Remembering what Ash had told him about the tunnel, he turned around and said, "You don't want to go in?" She blushed at his proximity, but shook her head furiously. "It's not that I don't want to go in…I'd just prefer to know that you're there than walk by myself," she muttered, blushing harder when he smiled gently and grabbed her to his chest. "I'll always be here, don't worry," he soothed her, then he took her hand and led her to the entrance.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Lillian turned slowly, taking in the scenery with huge eyes. It was a hidden grove, surrounded by trees. A small pool of crystal clear water lay at the edge, water lilies floating gently on its surface, and the red magic flowers surrounded the area. Above, a tangle of branches hung down to form a ceiling, and the grass was so overgrown and soft that it was like a carpet. Cam smiled, watching her as she ran first to one end then the other, exclaiming wonder the entire time. Finally, she spun around happily and flopped on the ground, gazing up at the ceiling. She suddenly seemed to remember her friend, in a demanding sort of way, rolled over on her stomach and beckoned him to join her with a finger. He walked over to her and was about to sit down gently when she grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him down, yanking him to the ground and sitting up, grinning down at him. "Ow, what was that for?" he complained teasingly, pushing her off him and rolling to lay on his side, staring up at the pretty girl who stuck her tongue out in response. "THAT'S for not showing me this place sooner. I can't believe this was here the whole time and I never knew about it!" Cam took off his hat and placed on her head, laughing when it fell over her eyes. As she pushed it up, he tilted his head, giving her another gentle expression. "That's because I wanted it to be special for you. I found this place a few seasons ago, and so I came here and tended to the flowers and brought the lilies." As they were close to the spring, he reached out and plucked one of the flowers from the water and kissed it before holding it out to the blushing girl. "A lilly, for my Lilly," he said, and when she reached out to take it, he pushed himself up in one fluid movement and put the flower in her hair, kissing her lightly on the nose as he sat back to look at his handiwork. She put a hand up to her hair to touch the flower, and Cam leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Next time, I won't just kiss you on the nose."

**Author's note: Oh how I love Cam *huggles* I love all of them really, but whenever I write a particularly romantic scene for one I go all mushy inside for that one particular bachelor. These episodes usually last for a good half hour before I can get myself to move on to write for another bachelor before I freak out all over again XD Anyways, review, review, review duckies! I would love to hear votes for bachelors, or comments, or even criticisms. There's always room to improve : )**


	26. Chapter 26

**Apologies first, for the last updates being a shorter than normal, but yesterday was busier than I expected *wipes sweat from forehead*. Anyways, so far I've got three votes for Ash, two votes for Cam, and one vote for Hiro. Kinda makes me wish I could hug Hiro; "Only one vote? Let me comfort you, I shall vote for you!" But I'm just going to let them all have a date each instead XD Besides that, if I don't get any more votes soon I will let Lillian realize her feelings….for Ash! But only if I don't get any more votes in the next week or so. These shall be my last few chapters for a whole week (don't worry, they'll all get their date with her) and then I won't post for a bit and I'll let people read and vote-or reread and vote and then when I come back on after I've counted votes I shall go from there!  
Ps-reviewing on the one shots counts as a vote for that bachelor, since it means the more reviews I got on each one shot the more people liked it and want more of Lillian and that character!  
Now-the story : ) **

Finally, finally the long awaited cooking festival had come. Rather than go alone, that morning Lillian met up with both Georgia and Laney who had signed up to be on Team Bluebell, and the girls all nodded at each other, covering their dishes so that no one could see what they were entering. Once the girls were all up at the entrance, they saw that Reina, Nori and Philip were all arriving at the same time. The friends all smiled at each other craftily, then proceeded to tell the mayors that they planned to hold onto their dishes. Neither Rutger nor Ina seemed to know what to make of this, but they decided to allow it, ushering the young adults in.

"Are you nervous?" Ash said, alternating which food he stood on as he skipped in place, hyped up with what was about to happen. Hiro shook his head frantically and Kana laughed punching the apprentice lightly. "Hiro's always nervous about being in public," he teased. The four were at the back of the crowd where no one was really paying attention to them; otherwise the adults would have swooped in to stop them from talking. "I can't believe they even let us talk to each other the first time, you know?" Cam said, but Ash frowned and shook his head. "Don't get me started on what happened after the last cooking festival! Everyone only LOOKED like they approved; I got a big fat lecture from both my mom and Rutger last time. The only reason he didn't lecture you is because he's intimidated by you. Also, you're so cold that Howard gave up trying to talk to you since all you do is tune him out!" Kana laughed quietly and gave Ash a grin. "Maybe you should try being like that." Ash shook his head. "I can't." Deflating slightly, he dropped forward and said, "I'm too nice." Hiro patted his friend on the head and said, "Me too. I understand, Ash. Ina scared me last time she lectured me, and Ayame made fun of me for it. Then she asked why I didn't invite her to come too." Hiro cringed, remembering how Ayame had told him to drink with her as punishment. The next morning he had barely been able to get up. Ash, seeing his friend's grimace opened his mouth to say something when Cam tugged at his friend's hat. "It's starting. Get ready."

Meanwhile, the contestants were having their own qualms. "Ohhh, I hope I got the recipe right and the taste is okay," Laney fretted, her hands going to the dish she held in her lap. Lillian patted her hands reassuringly and continued to look at the invisible line that divided the two towns. Looking over at where her brother sat with the Konohana team, she frowned as she saw him flirting with Nori, who gracefully laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder while Philip continued talking. Lillian sighed. "I wish that brother of mine would stop flirting, we're about to do something serious over here!" Laney nodded and pouted over in their direction. "Sometimes I wish I lived in Konohana, just so that I would have a fair shot at getting Philip," she said, and Lillian shook her head, grinning. "He likes you just fine, Laney. But I am kind of worried; what will you do if he DOES end up with Nori?" Laney shrugged like it was no big deal. "Easy. I'll just go for the gourmet, Pierre. He's cute, you know?" Lillian giggled. "You would leave my brother so easily?" Laney blushed but looked away from where her friend was having a silent fit of giggles. "Oh hush, we can't all have three boys fawning on us at once." Georgia laughed and leaned over to poke Lillian, who had gone red. "She's got you there." Lillian grinned back at her friend and retorted, "Well at least none of them are more obsessed with horses than they are with me!" While Laney laughed quietly, Georgia turned red and kicked at the ground with her foot. "It…it's fine with me, I like him anyways," she said stubbornly, and the three girls giggled before watching the mayors approach their places.

Ina and Rutger walked up to face the crowd. As they turned their backs to each other to face their towns, they loudly announced that the festival was to begin. Turning back to each other, they shot a few insults back and forth before Ina finally called the gourmet's name. The gourmet came up and everyone watched as Ina and Rutger had another round of their customary spat before the contest. "Alright, will the contestants for Bluebell please bring their dishes forth?" Pierre, the gourmet, waved his hands as if to dispel the bad attitudes of the mayors and the townspeople. Team Bluebell came forth first, and when they whipped off the coverings the whole summit seemed to gasp. Instead of the traditional cooking of Bluebell, dishes that were served in Konohana lay on the table. While the Bluebell adults muttered furiously under their breath, Rutger turned red with rage as Ina smirked in his direction, as if to say, "our food is so much better than you're copying our style of cooking." The real surprise came however, when the contestants from Konohana revealed that they had made Bluebell dishes. There was a sharp outburst of gasps from the Konohana side of the mountain, and the townspeople looked at each other while Ina looked angrily at the girls and Rutger scratched his head, puzzled. Pierre, rather surprised by the change, decided to go with it, tasting everything in his unbiased way.


	27. Chapter 27

As the gourmet paced back and forth between the two towns, Ina and Rutger shot each other glances, seeming to agree that if there was a tie they would complain and find it unacceptable. Pierre stopped in front of team Bluebell, and bowed his hat to them. The Konohana side of the mountain erupted into groans while the Bluebell side cheered, but much to everyone's surprise, the teams that had made the food did not look gloatingly over in their rivals directions. The friends all crossed the invisible border easily and exchanged hugs and handshakes, the Konohana team congratulating the Bluebell team while they all joked that next time things would be different. The adults made confused faces, about to complain when they heard Ash, Kana, Hiro and Cam all talking rather loudly. "MAN, that was a tough choice I bet," Ash said in a loud voice to Kana, not seeming to care that everyone the mountain was staring at him. Kana nodded thoughtfully in agreement, then gave Ash a friendly elbow. "Well, that's fine, because we'll do just as good next time if not better you know!" he said, equally loud and the two grinned at each other. Hiro piped up, "It must be rather hard for the gourmet to choose, since all the food looked so good." Cam smiled gently and looked down at his shoes. "Well, it just goes to show that it isn't any particular kind of cooking that's good-everything was made wonderfully." Unsure, the adults all shifted on their feet and looked to their mayors, who were standing in the midst of this also unsure as to what to do. Somehow, they felt that if they spat at each other again, they would come off looking terrible to everyone else, especially the young children and the young adults. Rutger was the first to speak, clearing his throat. Haltingly, he looked at Ina and said, "Well, we won but I suppose it could have gone either way this time, don't you think?" Ina nodded slowly and hesitated before saying. "Yes. Con….congratulations. We will try harder next time and perhaps…we will succeed…" Uneasily the adults all looked at each other, and then nervously went to the invisible border and began to talk to the other side. The friends all smiled and looked at Lillian who beamed happily, glad her plan had worked so well and that everyone was being slightly friendly. As awkward as they were, they were still being friendly and that was enough for now.

"We did it!" Lillian sang, dancing around in her barn while her friends all laughed at her antics. They'd all gathered in her barn for a celebration of how well the first round of their plan was going. Philip smiled proudly and he grabbed Lillian and ruffled her hair affectionately. "You did good, Lilly," he said, grinning when she didn't pull away but hugged him back. While everyone exclaimed that they'd never seen the adults do that before, Ash ran up to Lillian and grabbed her hands, whirling her around in a circle. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly!" he caroled, while she laughed. He nearly let go and she would've been sent flying had Hiro not been behind her to grab her shoulders and give Ash a stern look. "Ash, think of what would happen if you accidentally let go of her," he scolded, and Ash grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, embaressed. "Sorry, Lilly! Hiro, you're right, but I'm just so happy that we've taken a step towards fixing this feud that I just couldn't help it!" While Lillian laughed, Hiro put an arm around her protectively, not seeming to realize what he was doing. "Well…I guess it's okay since nothing happened," the apprentice amended, then blushed when Lillian turned around and pinched his cheek. "You big worrywart!" she teased, patting his cheek gently before reaching up to kiss the cheek she'd pinched. "You always worry about the most ridiculous things!" The other boys watched Hiro with jealous eyes as he turned completely red, and Laney ran up to grab Lillian before one of them decided to request a kiss as well. "You're plan was perfect, Chief Lilly," Laney giggled, clasping her friend's hand. "I'm really glad you decided to be a part of our towns," Reina smiled gently, her arm looped in Dirk's. The friendly mailman tipped his glass to her with a smile, and Lillian nodded back before being tackled by Philip, who was getting more and more sentimental with each congratulations. "Just think, soon the tunnel will be open and we can see each other every day!" he cried, hugging his sister tight. Squirming out of his grasp, she pushed him away and winked at her friends before rolling her eyes dramatically. "Oh geez, I might actually have to rethink this plan now that you say that…" Everyone laughed as Philip pouted and clung to his sister. "But Lillyyyyyy!"

That night Lillian found herself looking at the empty barn as she finished seeing her friends off. With a sigh, she started to pick up the glasses that lay around when a voice from behind nearly caused her to squeak in fright. "I see you had a celebration and didn't invite me." She turned around to see Mikhail watching her, a teasing light in his dark eyes. Lillian continued to pick up the glasses. "I didn't think you were tied into the two towns. Not to mention if I went to town hall to invite you, Rutger would have been curious, and I feel that him exploring my farm would've turned things from a party to a lecture, don't you think?" Mikhail laughed lightly and walked over, seeming slightly out of place in the barn. Lillian watched him, noting how careful each step was. As his long, pale fingers reached to pick up a cup, he brought the item up to the light and looked through it as he said in a velvet-like voice, "I'm only teasing you, Lillian. I took no offense at not being invited-I'd much rather spend time alone with you than with a bunch of people." She blushed and turned around, hurriedly picking up glasses. Her eyes widened as an arm slid past her to pick up a glass just in her reach, and she felt Mikhail pressed against her back, his cool breath in her ear. "Tell me what's on that mind of yours, won't you?" He could feel Lillian heating up underneath him, and he chuckled low and blew softly in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her back that he took some pleasure in. "N-nothing much. Maybe…romance I suppose." Mikhail's eyebrow raised at this, though she couldn't see it. For some reason, he didn't like the idea of her having suitors. He pulled back, and when she turned around she saw him thinking carefully. "You must have many suitors," he said quietly, "for you to make such a worried face." Lillian blinked, and Mikhail leaned forward and gently put his finger between her eyes. "You're worried about it, aren't you?" While Lillian stuttered no and blushed, Mikhail straightened up and walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and did not look back but said, "I'm afraid I might have to add to that worry, Lillian. I've become quite interested in you." Leaving her speechless, he walked off into the night.

**Expect Ash's and Hiro's dates in the next two chapters!**


	28. Chapter 28

**And yes, you will probably all hate Cheryl, but don't be too harsh on the poor girl-she has her reasons XD**

Lillian woke to a knock at her door the next morning. When she looked at the clock, she realized that it was already ten and that she'd overslept. "Coming!" she yelled, throwing on the first thing that was in reach to cover her flimsy nightdress. An unsuspecting Ash found himself looking down at Lillian who appeared to be wearing nothing but one of her many lacy aprons. "A-ah!" he cried, turning red. "Lillian, I didn't-I thought you were-I just-" He turned around quickly, his heart beating rapidly while behind him Lillian blushed. "It's okay Ash, I have some clothes on, "she said weakly, but the farm boy just waved a hand over his back and said, "D-don't just stand there, go put on something that'll cover you otherwise…" Lillian, grabbing the apron closer to her body, looked at him and noticed his face was extremely red, and that he was covering his mouth with one hand as he looked out at her barn. Curious, she asked, "Otherwise what?" Ash blushed even harder (which she hadn't thought was possible) and he ducked his head saying, "I might…I might want to kiss you…and other stuff… She blushed furiously at this thought and said, "I…I'll be right back." Before she closed the door, Ash mumbled, "Could you…wear that blue dress? The one you use for work? I think…I think you look really cute in that. Really, really cute." She smiled, and closed the door gently to change.

"Tah-dah!" Lillian opened the door and twirled around in the outfit she had decided was best for working in. Ash tugged at one of his bangs and grinned shyly. "Cute," he mumbled, and she blushed before smoothing her skirt out. "I've got to take care of my animals first, but then we can go," she said cheerfully, heading towards the barn. Ash grabbed her hand to stop her and said, "I already did that for you. Come on!" Lillian looked at where his hand was holding hers, and Ash blushed but tugged her along gently. "I brought stuff," he said, and Lillian saw for the first time that he had a basket looped in his other arm.

Ash stopped when they were at the little grove on the outskirts of town. It was close to both the church and the path to her house, and she looked at it, smiling. "I didn't realize this place was here," she admitted sheepishly, and Ash laughed. "Well, considering you're always so busy that doesn't surprise me. Not to mention," and he winked at her which caused her to laugh, "You ARE pretty unobservant." Lillian huffed and pretended to pout. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ash laughed and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Of course you don't," he said, and he grinned even more when he saw her blush. She watched as he set down the basket and took out a checkered cloth, laying it carefully on the ground before closing it carefully and sitting down. Patting the spot next to him, he looked up at his friend, signaling that she should sit down next to him. With a smile, she sat down carefully, tucking her legs under dress and said, "Now what?" With a grin, Ash spread his arms and fell back, staring up at the sky. "We enjoy!" Pointing up at the clouds, he turned to look at Lillian. She smiled and lay down next to him, looking up at the clouds. "It's interesting to see how different each one is, and pretend that they make funny shapes," Ash explained, and Lillian giggled and said, "Silly, I know how to cloud-gaze." Ash rolled over and raised an eyebrow, looking at her tauntingly. "Oh yeah? Could've fooled me considering you seemed so surprised when I lay down and pointed up at the sky." Lillian laughed and shoved her friend teasingly, nearly pushing him off the blanket. "Oh whatever, I didn't look that surprised!" Ash grinned knowingly. "Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!" And with that last not, Lillian leaped up and tackled him. "Hahaha, get off, Lilly," he said, gasping for breath as she began to tickle him unmercifully. "Not a chance," she said with a smirk, but before she could do anything Ash had flipped her over on her back and was sitting on top of her. "Not a chance, huh?" he teased, laughing when he saw her twitch as his hand went to her stomach. "Don't worry, I won't tickle you in revenge," he said, and she stopped struggling and looked up at him. "Wait, you won't?" Ash blushed, but pressed on. "I won't…if you give ME a kiss on the cheek like you gave Hiro at the party…" Lillian turned red. "That was just…I mean do you really want me to?" She watched as Ash turned even redder but nodded slowly. She slowly sat up and said, "C-close your eyes then." Their faces close, her lips were about to brush his cheek when a noise in the undergrowth startled them. Ash opened his eyes and snapped his head to look for the noise when he bumped into Lillian and their lips brushed against each other. The two blushed and pulled away, not looking at each other. Finally, Ash coughed and said, "S-sorry, I just heard a noise and I got startled…but Lilly," and she looked up to see him watching her with intense eyes, "I wouldn't mind if that happened again." She blushed even more, noticing that as her friend's usual boyish attitude was gone he looked older. He hesitated, then reached out to brush her cheek gently and said, "Next time, I'll really kiss you."

"Don't tell me you made all this food yourself?" Lillian gave Ash an incredulous look, and he pouted. "You doubt my skills?" he questioned back, blushing when Lillian smiled at him. "Considering you could barely help us when we made Cheryl that cake for her birthday, yes," she teased her friend, who growled and tugged at his suspenders. "Just taste it, okay?" Lillian grinned at her friend's embarrassed look but obligingly took up the sandwich and took a bite. While she closed her eyes and chewed, Ash played with his hat nervously, unsure as to whether or not she'd like it. Her eyes snapped open and she grinned at her friend. "Not too shabby, farmer boy," she said, laughing as he seemed to burst with relief. Ash wiped his forehead and straightened up. "Oh good, I was actually kind of worried you wouldn't like it," he admitted, and Lillian rolled her eyes and bumped his shoulder lightly with hers. "It's SANDWICHES. Even I'd be surprised if you managed to mess up making a sandwich." Ash shook his head grinning and poked her. "Don't be so mean to me, Lilly." His friend laughed and leaned against him casually, causing him to blush. "I guess I won't be TOO mean to you…even if you did kind of steal a kiss," and she blushed too, remembering the moment earlier that morning. Ash opened his mouth to say something when Cheryl came running up to them. "ASH! Mom needs you to come home, RIGHT NOW!" Ash frowned, thinking it was just Cheryl wanting to play, but when his sister gave him a no-nonsense look he realized that she really was just delivering a message. Standing up quickly, he grabbed the basket and said, "Lilly, sorry! We'll have to continue this next time, okay?" Cheryl ran off and Ash was about to follow when he quickly turned back and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later!" he called over his shoulder to the blushing girl. Lillian deciding that she needed to cool her head, headed off towards Konohana.


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright luvs, don't hate me too much for not putting Hiro's actual date up yet! I swear I'll have it up before I stop posting, but things have been so hectic lately (What's this? I have a long lost relative I didn't even know about that I now have to visit?) Anyways. I also forgot to mention Mikhail will have his turn too, so no worries, you'll all get to see their dates before I shut down for a bit on this story and let you all vote. So far, Cam appears to be in first place with 6 votes, Ash still has three votes, Hiro has three votes, and Mikhail has one. When I tally the final count, I won't announce who won but I'll gear the story in that direction and you can just sit back and enjoy the ride from there : ) **

**Also: Chris Shino-Thanks for the suggestions! I was intrigued by the idea of a mary/trent couple, so I wrote that story along with a claire/trent couple story and I'm going to be posting a new story called "More Friends Of Mineral Town: a collection" or something like that XD In that story I'll be taking requests for couples and writing a chapter for each couple I get a request for, so anyone who wants should leave one once I post it!**

As she rode into town, she walked into the clinic and was greeted by Ayame, who pulled her into a big hug. "Hey there, kid! Haven't seen you in awhile," the doctor said, pulling Lillian's cheek. The farmer laughed and pushed Ayame off, rubbing her cheek. "Yeah, I know. I was busy, okay?" Ayame grinned and leaned on the counter, jerking her head at the stairs. "He's upstairs. I don't mind you coming over here all the time to hang out with him, but as punishment you're staying here tonight and drinking with me, got it?" Lillian laughed and waved to Ayame, walking up the stairs and nearly crashing into Hiro, who had been on his way down as soon as he heard Lillian's voice. "Wah!" He caught her as she nearly fell back, and as he pulled her close he blushed at their proximity. "Thanks, Hiro," said Lillian, not seeming to notice that he had pulled her into his chest to keep her from falling down the stairs. "It's nothing," he stammered out, setting her down gently and looking away to hide his blush. "Let's get out of here," he said, grabbing her hand quickly and pulling her out the door to avoid Ayame's amused grin.

"What brings you to Konohana? I-I mean, not that I don't like you visiting, it's just you always seem to have so many things to do that you're hardly ever here," Hiro rushed out. Lillian shrugged. "I just wanted to visit, that's all. Plus, I had some free time today, so I thought you would want to hang out with me," and she grinned, causing the apprentice to blush lightly and look at his feet. He suddenly seemed to remember something though, and he looked up and said, "We should go visit Philip, while you're here." Lillian gave her friend a quizzical look, until he shook his head. "He found out that last time you visited me but didn't visit him, and he threw a big fit so I promised him that I'd make you visit him when you came to see me." Lillian laughed and said, "That big baby. Oh alright, I might as well visit him; besides, we can invite him to Ayame's drinking party tonight." She grinned naughtily at Hiro, who blanched at the thought of having not one, but three drinking champions in the same room. "Y-you wouldn't," he stammered, much to her amusement. With a playful grin, she said, "You know I would!" As she turned to skip off, he said, "Lillian!" His friend turned to him with a happy smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him into step with her. "Come on, since it was your idea you have to walk with me to his place as punishment," she said, and Hiro blushed before tightening his grip on her small, soft hand.

That night, Hiro watched nervously as Philip and Ayame stared each other down from across the table. Lillian, acting as referee, held her bandanna high in the air. "Ready….set….Drink!" she cried, dropping the bandanna. Ayame and Philip reached for the drinks that were piled in the middle of the table and began to drink quickly, seeing who could drink the most before the stash ran out. "I don't think-" Hiro began, but Lillian waved at him to be quiet, her eyes watching the two excitedly as they drank more and more. It was all over in fifteen minutes. Ayame slurred drunkenly at Philip, laughing and pointing. "Ha-ha-" she hiccupped, "I win!" Philip, who lay spread-eagled on the floor, burped and lay down. "N-no way, let's…let's go again," he managed to say, giving a poor attempt to get up and failing, falling back down to the floor. Lillian chuckled, watching as he fell asleep and started drooling on the floor. She turned to Ayame to say something, when a snore from her direction interrupted her. Looking at the two, Lillian turned to Hiro. "Let's get them to bed, then you and I can walk." After struggling to put her brother in Hiro's bed, she met up with Hiro who had managed to carry Ayame to her room and tuck her in. "Shall we go?" he asked, and when she nodded, he shyly reached for her hand, grabbing it and pulling her down the stairs and out the door.

"I can't believe they drank that much," Hiro worried, and Lillian laughed as she stared up at the moon, her feet dangling above the water. The two were on the bridge in the middle of town. While Lillian sat on its rail, Hiro leaned on it, pressing his forearms against the wood. Normally the two would have chosen a place more private to talk, but as it was night no one was out but them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lillian asked, ignoring her friend's worries. Hiro looked up at the moon and smiled. "Yes, very much so. But…" Lillian looked down and saw him blushing. "You're more beautiful," he mumbled out, causing her to turn pink. While Lillian looked away, at a loss for words she heard Hiro clear his throat and she knew what was coming. "Lillian," he began, and when she turned to look at him he looked back at her with earnest eyes. "Would you…would you perhaps….go…" the apprentice could barely finish his sentence, and Lillian decided to ease his burden. "Go on a date with you? Yes, Hiro, I'd love to." As she smiled, he turned bright red and grabbed the stethoscope that hung around his neck. _How cute, _she thought, before blushing and reminding herself that he wasn't the only boy she seemed to find cute lately. Hiro smiled and working up his courage, stood up and grabbed her by the waist. "Hiro?" she asked, wondering what was going on as she found herself looking eye to eye with him. "S-sorry, Lillian!" he said, then he quickly kissed her on the cheek and dodged back, looking ashamed of himself. While she blushed and put a hand up to her cheek, Hiro began apologizing. "I don't mean to be forward but you're just really cute, and I couldn't hold back any longer, and -" Lillian laughed and said, "Hiro! It's okay. It's fine, really. You don't have to apologize, Cam and Ash do it all the time." Hiro frowned at this thought, but didn't say anything as Lillian continued to talk. "I have to admit, the first time it happened I was really surprised by it but after awhile I just thought it was something close friends do. Now though…I understand it has a different meaning. And so does your kiss, right?" Hiro blushed, but nodded. Lillian smiled and looked back up at the moon. "It doesn't bother me at all. It actually explains a lot," she said, and she frowned for a second as she looked down at the water. "I should be honest with you. I don't really know who I'll end up falling in love with, and it kind of worries me," Lillian admitted aloud for the first time, and Hiro's eyes widened before he took her hand. "Lillian, don't worry about it. Because whoever you fall in love with…we can't hold it against them or you. It's your choice, and besides that, whoever manages to make someone as special as you fall in love must deserve it. So don't hold back…and," and Lillian looked at Hiro to find his expression was somewhat dark, which surprisingly looked very attractive on him, "I won't hold back either."

**Review and vote please! Thanks a bunch for all the support!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't know how I've managed to crank out two chapters every day, but I guess I'm not doing too badly if you guys are still reading XD So far we're still at about the same tally for each bachelor, but I think Cam and Hiro might have gotten each another vote. I'll finalize the count next week when I check on this story's reviews and my one shots reviews. So here is my last two chapters for the next week-Mikhail and Hiro both had their time, so no complaints now :P Put in your vote (and sorry, no voting twice I check the names unless it says guest, but don't go and be sneaky cause this should be honest) and I'll get back to this story next Sunday.  
Today I'll also post my mineral town story, and yes, in case you were wondering I made it so that Lillian's and Philip's mom and dad are Claire and one of the bachelors from that game. I'm not telling you which one though-you'll find out later when I start writing again and her dad comes to visit and meet her boyfriend!  
Enjoy!**

She woke up the next morning on the couch in the clinic. Lillian wasn't exactly sure of where she was for a moment, but then everything clicked as her conversation with Hiro the night before seemed to rise to the surface of her memory. She blushed at the thought, then realized that she was in the clinic and that Hiro was on the floor. Looking down at her friend, she blushed when she saw his peaceful expression while he slept. Lillian shook her head, trying to cool down, and Hiro murmured her name in his sleep, and shifted softly, a happy smile on his face. She blushed even more at this, and got up delicately so as to not wake him, before slipping out the door and heading back to her farm.

When she came back to her farm, she found her animals already taken care of, a note from Ash pinned to her door along with a flower from Cam, signaling that both of the boys had been to her house and taken care of things for her. She smiled gently at it, then felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to find herself looking at Mikhail's well-sculpted chest. As she met his gaze, the violinist smiled down at her and said, "Good morning, Lillian. I see you've already gotten a few presents, no?" He nodded at the note and flower she held in her hand, and she blushed and turned around, opening her door. "They're just small things, no big deal," she mumbled, walking in. Behind her, Mikhail hovered by the door until she turned around and said, "Well, come on in then. Lurking won't do you much good." Mikhail smiled and walked in softly, shutting the door behind him and leaning to one side casually, his hands in his pockets. "How cold, Lillian. Lurking implies that you would not want me here, and if I remember," Lillian suddenly found Mikhail's arms gently wrapped around her shoulders and felt him speak into her hair, "you invited me here not even five seconds ago." Mikhail noticed she had tensed up a bit at his contact, and he laughed softly and released her. When she turned around to admonish him, he put a hand on her chin and tilted it up. She blushed as he teasingly said, "Don't be that way around me. After all, if the others can be that close to you, why can't I?" Pulling away, Lillian muttered to herself and blushed, setting her things down at her table, then turned to the musician. "So, what brings you here anyways?" she asked, and Mikhail gave a small bow and looked up at her. "I was wondering…perhaps you would like to spend some time with me today?"

Lillian found herself in Mikhail's room while he tuned his violin. As he hummed to himself, she looked around curiously, noting the music sheets strewn about the room and the near empty closet, save one small suitcase. "I see you're a fan of light travel," Lillian teased, and the musician smiled as he tightened a few strings on his precious instrument. "It's best to be that way when you haven't really got a true home," he said, and for a second Lillian felt terrible about her comment until Mikhail leaned forward so that their noses were touching. "I prefer the solitary life I lead with no home-though I wouldn't mind making an exception for you. As of late, new ideas for music have come so rapidly I can hardly get them all down in time." Lillian blushed and turned away, causing Mikhail to chuckle as he went back to tuning his violin. Succeeding, he played a few notes and then let his fingers lightly rest on the strings. "You have inspired me to write many songs…and as I said before I have hardly been able to write them down. This particular piece is unfinished; I'd like you to hear it, nevertheless, and then give me an idea of where I might continue. You have a remarkable sense of music for a farmer, Lillian." Raising the bow to the strings, the violinist closed his eyes and began to play. As the beautiful melody echoed throughout the room, Lillian closed her eyes as well, enjoying the tune. When it came to an abrupt stop, she opened her eyes and saw Mikhail smiling ruefully at her. "What do you think then?" he asked softly, and she smiled at him. "It's beautiful, Mikhail. It reminds me…" Lillian fell quiet for a second, and Mikhail walked over to where she sat on his bed and sat down next to her, looking at her with concern. She took a deep breath and continued. "It reminds me of my parent's farm. Or really, my mother's farm. After all, my dad married her and then came to live with her there." Mikhail, not wanting to be too invasive, said, "Do not tell me if you have no wish to speak of it." Lillian shook her head. "It's not that. I mean, I haven't told Cam or Ash either to be honest, but my story isn't really all that sad in the least, and what happened to them is terrible. See, my parents loved each other much, and they also loved Philip and me just as much. I just miss them when I hear that song, and for some reason it reminds me of the way dad would come home and I'd come running up to him and he'd throw me up in the air and catch me before walking inside. He'd kiss my mom on the cheek no matter what she was doing; cooking, cleaning, even if he had to go out to the barn, he'd find her and let her know he was home. Then we'd all sit down to dinner and talk about how our day went, and I remember how lovingly my parents would look at each other. That's what it reminds me of; their love. Of course," and here Lillian sighed, "Mother got sick and passed on, and Father was heartbroken when she died last year. Philip and I saw that he was going to work himself to death if we didn't become independent, and since Philip's already twenty and I'm nineteen, we figured it was time we set off into the world anyways. We told our Father that we were going to sell the farm, and set out to find our own farms, and that he needed to stay in that town and continue his job but just live in the shop or with some friends, so he wouldn't have to put in much effort taking care of all the things Mother left behind. He told us he'd visit after a year or so had passed and we had gotten everything figured out on our farms." Finished with her story, Lillian gave Mikhail a sheepish grin. Mikhail smiled at her gently, and tugged at a stray lock of hair that had found its way out of her bandanna. "So to you, it's a song of a love you yearn to see once more, no?" he asked, and Lillian blushed. "I…suppose so. I mean, I hope my husband will love me as much as my father loved my mother." Mikhail leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek, causing her to blush even harder. He pulled back and looked at her, an intense look in his stormy eyes. "I have an idea of how to finish this piece now." He stood up and looked down at her, placing a hand gently on the bed and leaning down to look into her eyes. "Any man would be a fool not to love you with all his heart," Mikhail murmured and leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the nose.


	31. Chapter 31

That night, Lillian heard a knock on her door and opened it to find Hiro who was failing miserably at attempting to hide a large box behind his back. "Ah, L-Lillian!" he stuttered. She smiled at her gentle friend, then said, "What brings you here, Hiro?" The young apprentice gulped, but thrust the box out at her. "I-I wanted you to wear this on our date…and I was hoping you were free right now for it…" Lillian looked at him in surprise, but took the beautifully wrapped box and opened it. Inside, a new outfit was carefully folded for her, and she smiled as she held up a pair of pants and a matching shirt and jacket. "Hiro, you shouldn't have," she said, admonishing him gently but blushing at the same time, pleased with the gift of a new outfit. Hiro grinned and scuffed the ground with his feet, happy to see her blush. "Go ahead and change, I'll wait here and then we can go," he said, and Lillian smiled at him before shutting the door and quickly changing into the new clothes. When she opened the door, Hiro blushed and Lillian tugged at the pants, admiring how easy it was to move in something that looked so hip. "It's really nice, Hiro. Thank you," and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Hiro turned a ridiculous shade of a red and began to stutter. "D-don't th-thank me, it was N-Nori who made it for you," he said, but Lillian placed her hand on her hips and said, "I don't remember requesting such a thing, and Nori wouldn't do it without wool and items, since she's so busy…you must have bought the wool yourself and asked her, didn't you?" Hiro turned even more red at the fact he'd been caught, but he summoned up his courage and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close and mumbled into her hair, "Oh whatever, just accept my gift, okay?" Lillian smiled and hugged him back. "Alright. Thank you."

As the two walked hand in hand towards Konohana, Hiro blushed furiously, trying to contain his joy that he was so casually holding her hand. Lillian smiled at his blush, but kept blushing herself, not really sure where Hiro wanted to take her for a date as it was already dark outside. He stopped suddenly and grinned down at her. "Here, follow me, Lillian," he said, climbing up the ridge. They were at the lower part of the mountain, and Lillian looked at her friend, wondering why he was stopping while they were still outside of Konohana. When he kept climbing, she shrugged but followed him. Once they were on top of the ridge, Hiro rustled around in the trees and produced a zip line which had been hidden. "Oh!" Lillian said, looking excited, and Hiro gave her a puzzled look. "You never knew this was here?" he asked, and Lillian shook her head. Hiro laughed. "I hardly ever come to this mountain, and even I knew that there are zip lines everywhere here. You really are unobservant, Lillian!" She pouted, and he smiled down at her before kissing her on the forehead and blushing. Straightening up, he held onto the zip line firmly and said, "I'll wind it back up to you once I get down there. Make sure you hold on really tight, okay?" As he went flying toward the opposite ridge, Lillian wondered how she'd never known her friend had an adventurous side.

"Hiro, you never told me where we were going," Lillian said as she sat on top of her friend, who wheezed underneath her. When she had come flying off the other ridge, Hiro had tried to catch her when she fell off the zip line. The result was that she landed on the poor apprentice. As he lay on the grass with her sitting on top of him, he said, "It's a surprise. Now hush." Sitting up, he got to his feet and offered her his hand, pulling her up. "Let's go!" The two headed for the bamboo grove, and when Hiro pulled back the shoots, Lillian stifled a gasp of amazement.

The two friends watched silently as three pandas romped around in the grove. Two of them were already fully grown, and the littlest one was just a cub. While the pandas sat and ate, Lillian turned to Hiro and grabbed him a tight hug. "I can't believe it! Pandas!" she cried in a hushed whisper, while Hiro heated up at their close contact. She released him, and carefully stepped out into the grove. Hiro joined her, not seeming surprised at all when the pandas ignored them and continued to eat. "They're so tame," Lillian said, awed at how calm the animals were despite two humans being near. Hiro smiled gently, and knelt down, holding out his hand as the baby panda roamed nearby. It looked at him for a second, then walked up and licked his hand, before attempting to climb up into his arms. While he held the panda, he smiled at Lillian. "We may not think animals are an important part of farming over in Konohana-but it does not mean we don't think that they are important in general. Pandas are special animals to our town because they are rare, and we often give them offerings of food and are close to them." He offered the cub to her, which Lillian took happily. She sat down and began to play with the baby panda, which made a small noise of contentment and swatted at her hair playfully. Hiro, enjoying the sight of Lillian giggling and playing with the animal, sat down next to her. After a while, he worked up the courage to put his arm around her, and smiled when she leaned into his chest and let the baby panda return to where its parents were rolling around in the grass. Hiro looked and saw Lillian was watching the adult pandas with sad eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, and she seemed to give a small jump at the question. "Nothing really. It's just…well today I was talking to Mikhail and I ended up talking about my parents…It makes me really miss my old life. Not that I don't like things now," she said hurriedly. Hiro smiled and sat back. "You know, I miss my parents too. My mom was a sick patient where my dad worked in a hospital, and that's how they met. I think it's awfully romantic, the way my dad's always trying to cure her sickness. The thing I miss the most from home is when they used to dance around the house when they thought I was sleeping." Lillian looked at Hiro curiously. "Dance?" Hiro laughed at the memory, a faraway look in his eyes. "Yeah. My dad would come home tired from work, but even though my mom was weak, she'd put me to bed. I remember that I'd run up to the edge of the hallway and peek out while my dad set the record player on and the two of them danced around the room. They weren't even dancing-they'd just rock back and forth in each other's arms. I never heard them say 'I love you' out loud to each other much, but they danced every night, and the look they gave each other always seemed to be more than enough." Lillian smiled, the blushed when Hiro got up and offered her a hand. "Dance with me?" he asked, his figure outlined in the moonlight. Lillian carefully brushed off her skirt, and took his hand, blushing when his arms hooked around her waist firmly. She cautiously put her arms around his neck, then looked up into his face. The two swayed back and forth gently, and after a moment Lillian rested her head on his chest. She heard her friend's rapid heartbeat, and noticed it mirrored her own. She looked up and was about to say something when the two of them stumbled over a rock, falling to the ground with a crash. Lillian found herself on top of Hiro, who rubbed his head and then looked at her, worried. "Are you okay?" he asked, and Lillian laughed and lay her head back down on his chest. "Yeah. I'm just tired. "Hiro blushed as he watched her close her eyes and he leaned back and looked up at the moon, the only witness to his happiness. "Me too." He said.

**Vote and review darlings! Remember, I also have one shots with each bachelor if you can't decide; those will let you take a sneak peek at what the story will look like depending on who Lillian ends up with. I look forward to continuing this-so much potential once she finally has a boyfriend! :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm baaaaack! *sings* Did you miss me? :D The votes have been tallied and the story now has an end goal-which makes me VERY very happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted, it helped tons since I was worried that if I got no votes I'd have to flip coins or something weird like that (not kidding-I even considered putting their names on little slips of paper and putting it under some cups and letting my sister shuffle them without my looking and have me choose a cup at random for the end result XD But I'm really glad I let you guys give me your opinions)**

**Since I've just now looked at it, this is as far as I've gotten and while it totally hints at who she ends up with (because let's face it, if you're really desperate to know you can go and count the votes yourself by checking the reviews for the one shots and the reviews for this story since there aren't too many)So enjoy, and please don't stop reading just because who you voted for didn't win; romance is a beautiful thing no matter who it's between. Chow down dears!**

When Lillian woke up she was surprised to find herself tucked into her own bed, the clothes from the previous night still on. Before she could question it, she heard Cam's voice say, "Oh good, you're awake. Just in time, too." Looking up, she saw Cam in one of her aprons setting the table with what looked and smelled like a delicious breakfast, followed by two mugs of steaming coffee. Lillian sat up and said, "Wha-what happened? Why am I here? What happened to Hiro?" Cam smiled and said, "Good morning to you too. Sit down and have some breakfast, I'll tell you while you're eating." As she got up, she draped the quilt around herself and padded over to the table, sitting down and eyeing her friend cautiously. He pulled out the chair across from hers and sat down as well, taking up the fork. After he took a bite, he swallowed and then smiled at her. "I was taking my morning walk as usual, when Hiro came up the path carrying you. He asked me if I could take you back to your house and make sure you hadn't caught a cold from staying outside all night. He said he would've taken you back to the clinic except that you wouldn't have gotten any rest with Philip there." Lillian grinned and began to eat. "Yeah, that's only too true. Philip would be too busy trying to take care of me to leave me alone and let me rest. Thanks, Cam." Cam blushed as she smiled at him, and he looked down, picking at his food. "Lillian, I was wondering…would you like to spend the day with me again? I'll help you with your animals even, if it clears up your free time." Lillian gave him a surprised look, but then smiled. "Sure. It'll be…a second date, right?" Cam looked up and gave her a grin. "What do you think?"

Ash was brushing one of the cows on the farm when he saw Cam and Lillian walking together towards Howard's café. The two weren't holding hands, so he smiled until he saw how close they were to each other. He watched as Lillian bumped lightly into Cam and then jerked away with a blush, apologizing. To his surprise, instead of Cam looking as bashful as he normally would have, the florist laughed lightly. As the two of them began to walk side by side again, Ash watched with growing jealousy as Cam reached out and grabbed Lillian's hand casually, as if it was easy for him to hold her hand. Ash turned around and slid down, biting his thumb angrily. While he muttered dark words under his breath, Georgia happened to be passing by. Seeing Ash like that, she hopped over the fence and tapped him on the head. "Ash, what's up?" she asked, and the farmer sprung up in surprise before grabbing Georgia's hand. "Georgia! Will you…will you help me do something?" He asked earnestly, and Georgia looked at her friend suspiciously. "Well now, it depends. What kind of something is this?" she asked, her eyes sliding over to where Ash had been looking. Ash blushed as she turned back to him and said, "This wouldn't have to do with spying on Lillian and Cam's date now, would it?" When Ash gave her a puppy dog look, Georgia shook her head but then looked at them. "I don't know Ash, it doesn't feel right spying on their date…" Ash frowned and kicked at the ground. "I know, I know. I'm just…jealous I guess cause…" Georgia swallowed a laugh and said, "You like Lilly too, yeah I know. It was obvious." She grinned as her friend blushed furiously. Turning on her heel, she shrugged. "Well I guess I can help you…if you'll help me." Ash knew what she meant immediately and he held a hand out. "I'll get you a date with Kana, if you help me spy on their date. Deal?" Georgia spun around, gripping Ash's hand tightly. "It's on!"

While Georgia and Ash conspired together, unbeknownst to Lillian and Cam, the happy couple were making their way to Cam's shop. "I want to show you the new flowers I finally managed to grow," he had said when she'd asked what he wanted to do after they'd finished the chores on her farm. When the two got to the table, Lillian expected to wait at the table while Cam went to the cart by himself, but to her surprise he pulled her along with him until they were at the cart standing side by side. After rummaging around for a bit, he pulled out a flower and proudly presented it to Lillian. "Here! It's for you." She looked in wonder at the blue rose which she held in her hands. "Cam! I didn't think blue roses were even real, I was just kidding that one time when I said I wanted to see one…besides that, how did you even remember that conversation? I said that in passing conversation that night of the first cooking contest…" Cam grinned bashfully and pulled at his hat. "Well I remember you saying that…and I wanted to find it for you, if not make one for you. My supplier said there wasn't such a thing but he gave me a chemical and said if I put a few drops on every day the rose would have a sort of bluish color on its petals…so it's for you. Do you like it?" Anxiously, he watched as her whole face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck. "It's wonderful, Cam! Thank you so much!" She drew back and gave him a light kiss on the cheek as thanks, blushing when she saw his happy smile. Tucking the rose into the pocket of the apron on her dress, she smiled at him and took his hand. "Let's go visit with Laney for a bit," she said, pulling along the blushing boy.

Laney grinned when she saw the two heading towards the café. "DAD!" she called up the stairs, and Howard called back, "What is it, dear?" Laney smiled and headed to the kitchen. "Looks like Cam's on a DATE." At the word "date" a loud crash was heard from the upstairs, and Howard came running down the stairs, an eager look on his face. "Laney don't tease me so! Is he really?" Howard said, frantically patting at his hair to ensure it hadn't been messed up in his rush to get down the stairs. In response, his daughter merely pointed at the window and went to the kitchen to begin cooking. Howard peeked out the window and began to dance back and forth on his toes. "Oh look at them, Laney aren't they just ADORABLE? Dear, we HAVE to make sure this goes well because after this the two of them will walk out to the mountain and then Cammie can make a move and I just can't wait to have Lilly as a daughter-in-law!" Laney laughed as her dad danced around the room muttering about wedding preparations. "Oh, come off of it, Dad. They're only on their second date, and you're forgetting she's got Ash and Hiro chasing after her as well. Not to mention Mikhail's entered the picture…" Howard froze at this and put a hand on his hip thoughtfully. "That's true…Well Laney, who do think she'd be cutest with?" Laney smiled and looked out the window, watching as Cam bashfully gave Lillian a blue rose. "Isn't that answer obvious? Lilly's cutest with whoever makes her smile the most. And I think Cam's the cutest when he isn't so guarded and cold. So together…they're definitely the cutest couple!" Howard smiled and winked at his daughter. "You understand perfectly, Laney. I'll be going out now." As Howard pulled on his coat, Laney's eyes sparkled. "You're going to go get THAT, aren't you?" Howard winked again and waved as he headed to the door. "Keep up the shop for me, won't you darling?"


	33. Chapter 33

Ash watched as Cam and Lillian disappeared into the café together, still holding hands. "I want to know what he gave her," he mumbled under his breath, and Georgia was about to suggest some kind of rare flower when the two noticed Howard leaving the shop in his best coat. "Where's he going?" Georgia wondered aloud. Ash watched as Howard headed out of town, and his eyes narrowed. "Georgia." The girl looked up and saw Ash staring suspiciously in Howard's direction. "Go see what Howard's doing. I can watch Cam and Lillian until then." Georgia sighed; Ash was normally so nice that it was weird to see this demanding side of him. "Alright alright. But calm down, will you? You're not acting like yourself at all, and if you keep this up Lilly won't like you in the least." Ash frowned and turned back to look at the café, leaving Georgia to slink off after Howard.

Peeking through the open window, Ash watched as Laney came out with two big plates in her hand. "I made your favorite, Cam. And for you Lillian, I made more sponge cake! Let me know what you think of it, okay? I'm still trying to perfect it; I just can't seem to get it right, even with that recipe you gave me." Laney pouted and tugged at her apron in a frustrated manner. Lillian smiled and said, "I will! I'll help you if you want next time." Cam coughed and politely asked, "Would you like to join us, Laney?" His friend smiled at him and winked, giving him a knowing look. "Nah, maybe some other time. I've got more things to do around the house before Dad gets back." That distracted Cam, and he looked absentmindedly at the door. "Oh yeah, where did he go?" Laney's eyes twinkled but all she said was, "How should I know? You two enjoy your meals now." As she walked off, Lillian inspected the cake in front of her, then looked over at the soup in front of Cam. "What is that?" she asked curiously, and Cam forgot all about Howard as he turned his attention to her. Stirring the soup, he took a bite and said, "Tom Yum Goong. Would you like to try some?" Dipping his spoon in again, he brought the utensil up and held it out invitingly to her, expecting her to take it. "Careful, it's spicy," he warned, wondering why she hadn't taken the spoon yet. Lillian looked at it carefully, then leaned forward and took the bite. Cam blushed furiously and outside Ash bit his tongue, while Lillian sat back and closed her eyes, savoring the taste. "It's good…I'll need to go get some certain items but…" she mumbled to herself, and Cam cleared his throat. "What's that?" She smiled at him, causing him to blush all over again. "I'll make it for you. Since you made me a blue rose, it's the least I can do." Cam's mouth went to a half grin, and he reached across the table to brush her cheek with his hand. "I don't care if you make it for me, or if you get me anything. I just want to be with you like this more." While Lillian turned red and looked down, Cam leaned forward as she muttered, "I want to be with you like this too…" She looked up and found him staring at her intensely. As his hand slipped down to cup her chin, he slowly sat up and leaned forward, pressing his other hand into the table as he supported himself. His lips slowly brushed against hers, and he mumurmed, "Lilly…I can't hold back anymore…" Her eyes closed and she whispered, "Then don't." Slowly, Cam leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Outside, Ash leaned against the wall and held his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming in frustration. He closed his eyes and tried to erase the image, but the agony tore through him, and for the first time in a long time he felt the anger running through him.

His heart soared while he kissed her. Cam he waited so long for this moment, and though this wasn't the place he'd wanted their first kiss to be he was glad that it had happened the way it had. Not wanting to seem too forward, Cam pulled back and watched as Lillian blushed cutely before looking down at her plate. He smiled and said, "You taste good." Lillian, in all her brashness, blushed even harder and said, "I thought you don't like sweet things?" Cam smiled and kissed her forehead softly, letting her hair fall through his fingers idly. "I like you, don't I?" She blushed even more and looked away. "Eat your soup before it gets cold," she said, and he laughed and sat back down, letting his hand fall to the table where it intertwined with her free hand. "Let's finish then, since we should go to the brook before it gets dark. As much as I enjoy late night swimming with you," Cam teased, watching as Lillian stuck her tongue out at him, "I think it's better to enjoy it in the afternoon light." Digging into her cake, she bit the piece she'd cut off carefully and played with it, remembering the way Cam tasted. Tightening her grip on his hand, she smiled at him mischievously and winked, glad to see that her attitude made him blush. The afternoon was beginning to look awfully appealing.

Ash had gone back to his barn and was sitting up in the hayloft, his head in his hands. "We made a promise…" he muttered to himself, remembering how he and Cam had vowed not to let their feelings for Lillian ruin their friendship. The memory of the two kissing popped back into his mind and Ash tore at the nearby hay bale in frustration. Sitting back down, he took a deep breath and looked at his now raw, red hands which were cut, as he had been tearing at the hay roughly. If Cam could kiss her…then so could he. She and Cam weren't an official couple yet after all, and if he kissed her and she liked him more than Cam…Ash shook his head and focused. Determined, he stood up, resolving that by the time he and Lillian were done with their second date, she'd like him more than Cam and would be more than willing to stay with him rather than the florist. While Ash thought of where to take her, Georgia rushed up the stairs. "Ash! ASH!" The farm boy looked up and saw his friend panting to catch her breath while she leaned against the wall for support. "Georgia! What was it?" Eagerly, he walked up to her and she held up a hand to signal she needed a few more seconds to breathe. Finally, she straightened up and said, "He went all the way to Konohana and went inside their merchant shop…when he came out he had a blue feather!" Ash's face darkened at this thought, and Georgia continued on, unaware of the face her friend was making. "He tucked it under his coat, and he's on his way back now but I beat him here so I could tell you…you don't think he's preparing for Cam and Lillian to be SERIOUS together, do you? I mean, they're not even really going out yet, and Cam hasn't met her parents and Philip hasn't approved…" Ash's hand formed into a fist and he said darkly, "We'll see. We'll see who needs a blue feather by the end of this."

**And no, Ash is not about to turn into a total jerk; he's just hurt and upset so he'll do a few mean things but nothing outrageous. He's not about to have a total change of personality-he's just going to try harder to get Lillian. Stay tuned! I'll try and have these updated as quickly I was going before, even though I've got a job now :D**


	34. Chapter 34

Holding hands, the two of them stood by the brook, peering down at the small fish that lived in the peaceful water. Lillian, unable to stand still any longer, turned and grabbed Cam's hat. Running away up the mountain path, she laughed and waved it at him. "Lilly, give it back!" he yelled chasing after her with a smile on his face despite worrying that he had hat hair. As the two reached the middle of the mountain, Lillian came to an abrupt stop, nearly causing Cam to crash into her. "Gotcha," he said playfully, grabbing her wrist as he took his hat back. "I ought to punish you for doing such a mean thing," he teased, playfully kissing her neck and causing her to blush. "S-stop it, Cam! I thought I heard something," Lillian said, wrapping her arms around his waist and standing still, listening intently to the sounds of the forest. Cam was about to question her when he heard a high pitched hum from the distance. Looking up at the bridge that was above them, he noted that the sound seemed to be coming from higher up. He and Lillian looked at each other, then nodded in agreement, wanting to see who it was. Climbing up the ridge, the two walked over to where the sound had come from, and to their surprise they watched as a small girl with long, flowing pink hair and beautiful robes hummed to herself, walking along casually in the forest as if she belonged there. "Should I-?" Cam asked, but Lillian shook her head and straightened up. "I'll go," she said quietly, brushing off her skirt. "She might be less intimidated if I approach her-after all I AM more welcoming than you." Cam moped playfully and Lillian smiled, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek gently. He leaned into her hand, then turned and kissed it. "Come back to me quickly, alright?" he said, watching as she blushed then stepped out towards the imposing gray building the girl had disappeared into.

As she pushed open the door, Lillian took a deep breath and rallied her courage. "Hello?" she called, stepping in. When she saw the room, her eyes widened in wonder at it. Lights danced around the room beautifully, and there were numerous jars full of interesting things lining the walls, the cabinets and the tables that were scattered around the area. A giant pot with a glowing liquid stood in the middle of the room. Lillian nearly jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "Who are you?" Turning around, she found herself face to face with the pretty little girl. "Me? I'm Lillian. I'm a farmer for Bluebell. What's your name?" The girl smiled and said, "I'm the Oracle, but you can just call me Oracle. I don't need the 'the' there, it sounds weird if you use it all the time. You look nice…and you seem like fun! I like fun! Will you play with me for a bit?" Lillian smiled and said, "Sure. What do you want to play?" Oracle smiled and jumped up on the barrels that served as a footstool for her to reach the pot. After filling a glass with the liquid, she jumped back down and held it out. "I want to play magician! Drink my magic potion!" Lillian took the glass cautiously and peered at it. "What does it do?" Oracle smiled and said, "Don't worry, nothing bad. It'll just make you less tired-it's supposed to be a rejuvenation potion! Besides, if something DOES go wrong, won't that guy who was with you come help?" Lillian blushed, looking down at the glass. "Well yeah, I think he will." Oracle giggled and jumped up and down. "Try it then! Go on!" Lillian took a small sip, then blinked. Watching her earnestly, Oracle asked, "How do you feel?" Shaking her head, Lillian smiled and downed the rest of the liquid. "I feel good. That potion even tasted good! You made that?" Oracle nodded, and to her surprise Lillian took her hand and said, "That's amazing! Thanks for the potion, I have a lot more energy now!" Oracle smiled happily. "I like you," she decided, reaching up to pat Lillian on the head. "That guy is waiting so you should go to him, but come back and visit whenever you like! I'll make lots more potions for you!" Lillian waved as she pushed open the door. "I'll come back in the winter once my farm's all done with crops!" The last thing she saw before the door shut was the Oracle's happy face.

"What took you so long?" Cam asked as the two walked back towards Lillian's farm, the sun setting slowly in the sky as they did so. Lillian smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I was talking to her; she's very nice. She's a bit child-like, even though I'm pretty sure she's definitely older than she seems." Cam watched as Lillian talked about the girl she'd met, and he smiled, glad to see how happy she was to have made a new friend. When they got to her door, he looked down at her. "Lilly," he began, and she looked back up at him, curious as to what he was going to say. "I'd like to spend another day with you again…but I know that Ash and probably even Hiro will ask you soon, so I won't take away their chances. Just…I want to leave you something for now so you know how much I like you. Just so you don't forget while you go on dates with other guys…and so that you might even consider staying with me." Lillian suddenly found herself being gently kissed by Cam once again. As she closed her eyes, enjoying it, she the cool feel of metal slid over her skin, and when he pulled away, she looked down to find a delicate chain with a silver flower on the end of it on her neck. "Oh! It's beautiful," she said, holding up the necklace to the light to fully look at it. Cam smiled and kissed her again. "I'm glad you like it, Lillian. I found it when I was in the city, and it reminded me of you so I got it for you." He straightened up and held her tight before releasing her. "I'll see you around, Lilly." He said, waving over his shoulder as he took off towards town, leaving Lillian with a red face and a hand on her lips.


	35. Chapter 35

When Lillian rode into Konohana the next day, she found herself nearly dragged off her horse by Hiro. "Today's Flower Day! Come celebrate with us!" Her friend happily pulled her to where Kana, Nori, Philip and Reina were all sitting on the ground making daisy chains. At Lillian's approach, Philip got up and ran over to her, placing a daisy chain on her head. "LILLY! I'm so glad you're here, cause otherwise I would've had to ride all the way to Bluebell to give this to you!" Her brother stood back to admire his handiwork, and Lillian laughed before arranging it perfectly in her hair. "Thanks Philip," she said, going on her toes to give her brother a light kiss on the cheek. Philip smiled happily, then grabbed her hand and said to the others, "We'll be back, I'm going to borrow Lilly for a bit." Not giving her time to protest, he pulled her off towards the tunnel.

Philip leaned against a tree and looked at the tunnel. "How's work on this monster going?" he asked, jerking his head towards the dark entry. Lillian gave a tired sigh and sat down on the bench. "It's not too bad. Fall will be over soon so I'll have more time to work on it in the Winter. I've only got my animals to worry about, and I'm sure Ash will be more than willing to help me finish my morning chores so I can open the tunnel. Everyone wants it open already-it'll be the next step of acceptance for the mayors and the rest of the town to realize that the feud really doesn't have much of a point to it." Philip smiled and reached over, patting her on the head before a worried look came on his face. "Lilly," he began, and she looked up, wondering what he was going to say. "Have you heard from Dad lately? When I finally left after selling the farm…he just looked so sad…he stood there at the edge of the field staring at the house and the land. I thought he was going to start crying, to be honest. He misses Mom so much…" Lillian shifted uncomfortably, suddenly worried herself. "I know. I know he misses Mom, but he's also strong enough to know that she would've wanted him to stick around for us. But now that you mention it, I haven't heard from him either." Philip's frowned and examined his boots. "You ought to write him," he said in a serious voice. When Lillian looked up, he continued. "I mean, you're the one who's being courted right now, aren't you? I think it would be a really big shock for Dad if he didn't get some kind of warning ahead of time that you have a boyfriend. You're nineteen Lilly; you're probably going to get married soon like Mom did. Don't just throw that kind of surprise on the old man, he'll have a heart attack or something." With a scoff, Lillian threw a look at her brother. "Don't give me that, Philip. I may have guys courting me, but you're courting girls too and you haven't told him a thing either. But," and her face softened at the thought, "You're right about one thing. We should let him know we're nearly settled down here and that by the time he comes to visit next spring we might actually have significant others."

When Lillian and Philip got back, Kana eyed them suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to have gone and gossiped about us, now would you?" he teased, poking at Philip. Philip laughed and smacked his hand away. "No, why would I want to go and taint my beautiful little sister's ears with the sound of YOUR name?" While the two boys abandoned daisy chains in favor of wrestling, Lillian settled down in the little circle that was made up of Reina, Nori and Hiro. "Did you miss me?" she teased, winking at Hiro who blushed furiously and nodded, much to Reina's and Nori's amusement. Clearing his throat in an attempt to diverge the attention from his obvious crush, Hiro held up the end of the daisy chain he had been working on. "Lillian, we're making one large daisy chain together; why don't you help?" Obligingly, she scooted closer to him and the two began working on the chain. Seeing this, Nori and Reina exchanged sly looks before getting up. "Where are you headed?" Lillian asked as the two girls stretched out their limbs. Nori smiled and turned to Philip. "Philip?" Immediately, Lillian's brother threw Kana aside and came to Nori. "What is it?" he asked eagerly, already reaching for her hand. Nori smiled by way of an answer, and the two began to walk over towards the far side of the river near her house. Reina and Lillian exchanged looks before the botanist said, "I think I'll head over to Dirk's. I should give him this chain before the flowers wilt." Soon Hiro and Lillian sat alone, watching as Kana finally left to go decorate his stable with some flowers. For awhile the two continued to gently braid daises together, when Hiro looked over and coughed. "It's…well, it's…Lillian." Lillian looked up and saw that her friend had stood up and was holding his hand out. "Come with me?" he asked and she put her hand in his trustingly.

As the two sat on his bed and talked, Hiro finally gathered up his courage to ask her what he'd been longing to ask her for seasons. He stood up straight and looked Lillian straight in the eye. "Lillian," he began, and she blushed as he moved closer to her, his arm reaching out to graze hers lightly. "I don't want to scare you, and I definitely don't want to be forward…but…may I…kiss you?" A blush rose to her cheeks, and she slowly nodded, which caused Hiro to blush. Sitting back down beside her, he carefully turned her face to his. "C-close your eyes," he ordered shyly, and she obeyed, not knowing what to expect. Quietly, Hiro leaned forward and as he hesitated his breath blew across her face, causing her to shiver in anticipation. Gently, he kissed her.

Hiro's heart beat rapidly, but he pulled away quickly, suddenly nervous even though the deed was done. Next to him, Lillian sat with a pink face, looking at the ground. After a few minutes of silence, he gathered up his courage and looked at her. "Lillian…what did you feel?" Lillian smiled a little but stared bashfully at the floor. "Well…not much. I mean, you pulled away as soon as our lips touched." Hiro blushed, realizing that she was right; the kiss had been so fast it would have been impossible for her to try and gauge any feelings from it. "O…okay. Should…should I try again?" he asked boldly, causing her to blush even harder. "I suppose you can," she said, not able to look at him. On impulse, Hiro quickly pulled her into another kiss but was surprised when he felt himself draw back as quickly as he had the last time. "I don't get it…why can't I really kiss you?" he muttered, blushing every bit as hard as she was. Lillian looked at him curiously as he sighed and put his head in his hands. "Lillian, I think…I think I love you. I think I love you so much that I can't even bring myself to touch you like that. I want to cherish you properly and fully, the same way a husband cherishes a wife; but I know that I can't get to that level without first passing this simple one. And at the rate I'm going…I feel as if I'm not going to pass anyways," Hiro looked up in Lillian's face, and gently reached out to finger the silver chain that hung around her neck. She blushed as he rolled the chain between his fingers. "Hiro, it's just a small gift," she said, but the young apprentice smiled sadly and let the chain drop before his hand retreated back to his lap. "He can take care of you more than I ever could," Hiro said quietly, shocking Lillian as she blushed, seeming to understand what he was saying. "Hiro, I never said I was set on Cam," she chided gently, but her friend looked up at her and grabbed her into a hug. "You didn't have to say anything; I can tell. You may not have even realized it yourself yet, but you definitely like him the most." When Lillian opened her mouth to protest, Hiro pulled back and looked down into her face. "You know that you have other suitors, yet you still wear his gift. You go out of your way to help him with requests for his stray cat collection, and when you visit me you nearly always have a story to tell me about his flowers or what you two did when you hung out." Lillian closed her mouth as guilt washed over her and tears began to form. "Hiro, I can't just leave things like this…" she said, but Hiro smiled and straightened up. "Don't cry, Lillian. These things aren't always an option; sometimes it's written in our fate. And something tells me that I'm not written to play that part in your life. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you; as your best friend." Lillian looked at him, and then the trembling girl threw herself on him, hugging him tightly as if she could feel his pain. Hiro broke off from the hug and smiled down at her. "Get going; it's getting dark outside. Come back and see me soon, okay?" And with a kiss on her forehead, he sent her out the door. Once she was outside and he heard the clinic door shut, Hiro turned and sat back on his bed, ruffling his hair with his hands. "It hurts…but it would hurt more if I kept this up for any longer. I can still get away with only minor heartbreak," he muttered to himself, trying to will himself not to cry. As his eyes closed and tears slowly rolled down his cheeks he said, "It would hurt the most though if I let her know how much it kills me to let her go."

**Not gonna lie-by the time I was done writing this chapter I was sitting on my bed bawling my eyes out XD I cried for a good half hour before I turned off my computer and decided to start writing again tomorrow-I can't handle the stress of having to reject poor Hiro and then having to reject Ash (granted it might not be in the next chapter but still!) XD I can't do two in one day, it's not good for my soul!  
Anyways, please review and let me know what you think and keep reading! **

**Also-the next few chapters will probably end up being lighter, happier pieces considering dark stuff just really isn't my thing XD**


	36. Chapter 36

Running back to her house, Lillian nearly crashed into her door before stumbling inside. While she trembled, trying to control her feelings, she heard a voice from behind her. "Lillian?" It was Eileen who stood uncertainly in the doorway, unsure as to what to do. Lillian smiled bravely at her and said, "Do you want help clearing more from the tunnel? I'm sorry but I can't do anything today, I'm a bit busy now." Eileen hesitated, then shook her head and walked over to Lillian. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked at the farmer uncertainly and said, "You looked upset when you rode past me on the mountain…I've never seen you ride back that fast, ever. I figured something was wrong and…well I wanted you to know you could talk to me about it." Lillian sniffled and looked away. "Nothing's really wrong but…Eileen, have you ever wondered if the decisions you make are always the best ones? Even if it means other people end up getting hurt?" Eileen looked out the window distantly, seeming to ponder the question. "Well, you can't always make the best decisions. But I think it's best if you think about what's going to make everything better in the long run. It's almost like ripping off a band-aid. You know it's going to hurt either way; but the sooner you get rid of it, the better. That way it's not as painful because if wasn't there for as long." Lillian smiled at the thought and sat up, brushing her hair back. "Thanks, Eileen. That actually…it actually kinda helps." Eileen smiled and nodded at her, walking out the door. "I'll see you around Lillian, I'm glad I could help." Lillian watched as she walked away, then mumbled to herself, "Not as painful, huh?"

The next day, Lillian was all but dragged from her house to Laney's room. When the door shut, Laney grinned at her friend with a smile that immediately had the farm girl suspicious. "What is it, Laney?" she asked, wary that another makeover was about to ensue. She wasn't wrong; Laney squealed and danced around her room, throwing clothes and make up onto the floor as she did so. "Georgia, our little Georgia, is finally going on a date with Kana!" Laney giggled while Lillian sat up, totally surprised by the news. "Really? But Kana's so dense about it sometimes! How did that happen, I thought all they talked about was horses?" Laney shrugged and continued to throw out clothes. "Well, Georgia wouldn't say exactly but I think she got Ash to help her out. I wouldn't be surprised; Kana's a nice boy and all, but he's way too obsessed with horses to even consider girls, let alone going on dates. I bet you more than anything, Georgia did Ash a favor of some sort, and Ash told her that in return he'd convince Kana to take her on a date." Lillian smiled as she picked up a pair of clothes from Laney's floor. "Ash is so nice," she said, and Laney laughed, nodding in agreement. "Sometimes, I think he's too nice you know?" Lillian looked up at her friend, puzzled. "What do you mean?" Done throwing things out on the floor, Laney flopped onto her bed and tapped the side of her face thoughtfully. "Well, no one can truly be THAT nice. I mean, even Nori has a slightly spiteful side to her. She totally took Philip right under my nose, not that I can hold a grudge against her for it since he IS very handsome. I've yet to see Ash be mean…so what if he blows up from holding it all in one day?" Frowning, Lillian looked out the window and across town, staring at Ash's house. _With any luck, Ash won't be too mad if we go on a date and I find that I like Cam the most, like Hiro said, _Lillian thought.

Lillian woke up to a light knock on her door. As she stepped out of bed, she shivered, remembering that winter had finally come. When she opened the door, she found Mikhail staring thoughtfully at the snowflakes that were falling all around. Seeing her, he smiled and leaned down to lightly kiss her forehead. "Good morning, Lillian. I take it you slept well?" She blushed as he reached out and pulled at her hair, which was incredibly messy. Smacking his hand away, she stepped to the side and said, "Come in, before you catch a cold." While Mikhail sat down at her table, she walked to her bathroom to change out of her pajamas and into her usual clothes. He stopped her however, with a clearing of his throat. "I brought you a gift," he said, tossing something light at her. She caught it, then held the dress up to examine it. "It's…it's beautiful, Mikhail." The shimmery white dress was every bit as elegant as Mikhail himself was; Lillian knew by the feel of the fabric that what she held in her hands was quite expensive. Turning on her heel, she quickly went into the bathroom to change.

"Perfect," Mikhail proclaimed, watching as she spun around slowly for him in the new outfit. As she finished off the turn, he got up and walked over to her, taking her hand and bowing low to kiss it. When he stood up, he did not release her hand but instead looked at her earnestly. "Walk with me, Lillian." Uncertain at his manner, she nodded and the two of them took off towards the mountain.


	37. Chapter 37

They made their way to the summit in silence, both of them thinking their own thoughts. When they finally reached the top, Mikhail let go of her hand and leaned down, gently brushing his lips against her cheek. "Lillian," he murmured into her skin, feeling her heat up as he brought her into a hug. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, Mikhail leaning over her to kiss her. As his lips pressed into hers gently, she felt his hand slowly slide down to pull her waist close to his body and she blushed even harder. When he broke off for air, she said in a shaky voice, "Mikhail…I…" Mikhail smiled and kissed her again, this time lowering her body to the ground and pressing against her so that she could feel his body against hers. Breaking off again, he sat up and chuckled as he saw that she was red and that she was pulling her skirt down to cover more of her legs. "You're not ready for me, are you?" he said in his deep, satin voice. She looked up at him, confused at what he meant until he leaned down and kissed her stomach, causing her to squeak in surprise. That had him laughing again, and he looked at the setting sun. "We may have only known each other for a short time, but I was drawn to you nevertheless. However," and here he gave her a look that made her feel like a child, "You aren't quite ready to be with someone like me. Besides that…I would feel terribly guilty to push you into something without properly being a part of your life, and as I don't intend to stay here during the spring and summer I'm afraid I can't really make you commit to me. Nor can I commit to you, truth be told. While I would like to change for you…my heart still seeks music over companionship."

While Lillian sat up and tried to process what he'd told her, he leaned over and gave her one last kiss on the forehead. With a smile, he whispered in her ear huskily, "If you ever get bored with your husband or become unsatisfied, I'll be waiting." Pulling away to see her blush, he winked at her then stood up, heading back towards the town with a happy hum, seeming satisfied that he'd said what he wanted. Lillian was about to get up and go after him when the Harvest Goddess appeared. "Well, that's two down, one to go!" she said cheerfully, nearly causing Lillian to fall over. "Wha-what are you talking about?" she cried bashfully, and the Harvest Goddess snickered. "I mean your harem is dwindling, darling. Anyways, it's going splendidly; just like I planned." Lillian sat up at this and stared at her. "What do you mean, '_just as I planned'_?" The Harvest Goddess gave an idle shrug and examined her nails once more. "You'll see. But that's not why I came to talk to you today. I wanted to tell you more about the tunnel." Giving the Goddess a suspicious look, Lillian stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me there's some kind of wild beast I have to conquer in order to fully open the tunnel," she said, her heart sinking as an image of her beating off bats in the dark popped up into her mind. The Harvest Goddess rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a twit. I just wanted to warn you-you need to get the mayors to be friends before you open the tunnel. Otherwise they won't allow you to go through with it. The only reason that you've gotten as far as you have right now is because they've had other things on their plates, what with you and your brother settling into the towns and teaching you the ways. They've been busy trying to think of ways to convince you two that the feud does have a reason behind it-not that they'll succeed since they're both dolts if they think that fighting over COOKING is a good reason to have a life long argument." Lillian hit her head in frustration. "I have to make them friends first? Couldn't you have warned me sooner?" The Harvest Goddess giggled and shrugged like a teenage girl. "I forgot! I was too busy wrapped up in your little soap opera that it completely slipped my mind! There's your warning though, good luck!" Not giving Lillian a chance to say another thing, the Harvest Goddess left again, leaving the farmer to rack her brains and rethink her plan.

"We have to make them play NICE?" Philip whined, causing Lillian to smack him in order to quiet him. "Yeah. Now stop whining and promise you'll help." Her brother pouted, but nodded slowly. "I'll help, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. What's the plan anyways?" Giving her brother a mischevious grin, she held up a picnic basket. "What do you think?"

That morning, Lillian got up and walked to Town hall. "Rutger!" she waved cheerfully, and the old man waved back before making his way over to her. "Can I help you, my dear?" Lillian smiled and said, "Well, today is a nice day for a picnic in the snow, don't you think? Care to join me?" When he hesitated, Lillian cleared her throat and watched the statue saying, "I sure would like to learn more about the whole feud with Konohana." At that, Rutger straightened his hat and tapped his cane on the ground. "Knowledge is a wonderful thing to have!" he chuckled as the two began walking towards the summit. As she nodded to Rutger's babbling, Lillian walked past Jessica's store and found Ash staring at her. To her surprise, when she waved her hand in a half wave he did not wave back. Instead, he continued to stare at her, then he mouthed, "Can you meet me when you're done?" Lillian didn't hesitate, but instead smiled and mouthed back, "Sure! I'll meet you in my barn when I'm done with Rutger!" Ash smiled happily, and turned around at this. Earlier, when he'd seen her heading towards the far side of town with a picnic basket, he'd been ready to throw a fit. He had been so sure that it was for Cam that when he'd seen her and Rutger walking together, he felt nearly ashamed at how ready he'd been to accuse her of avoiding him. Watching her walk towards the mountain, the farm boy closed his eyes and envisioned his next move, knowing full well that this could be his last chance to impress Lillian.

**Apologies for some of my chapters being shorter than others XD That's how you can tell I've been busy though! I added to my collection story, and while I did that I started thinking about how it's such a shame that Lillian can't end up with ALL the bachelors. I'm considering writing either stories of her married life with each bachelor and putting that into a collection, or writing a sort of crossover where she has a harem…so like, mixing it with Ouran highschool Host club. I think I could put her and the other characters in that situation and make things that much more epic XD Let me know in the reviews so I can start while the ideas are still fresh in my mind : ) thanks for reading, and expect more!**


	38. Chapter 38

Once on the summit, Lillian set out the picnic, then got up suddenly with the excuse that she'd forgotten to put out her cows. Not letting Rutger protest, she insisted that he finish the picnic and she apologized before speeding away. Unsure of what was going on, Rutger sat and nibbled on a sandwich when to his surprise, Ina stepped out of the foliage. "Philip said I was to meet him here…so why are you here?" she asked, seeming just as confused as he was. Rutger shrugged and looked away. "I haven't the foggiest idea. But…" he suddenly felt bad for seeing her standing there awkwardly. "Sit down to wait for him." Ina eyed him suspiciously, but sat down on the edge of the picnic blanket. The two sat in awkward silence until Rutger politely offered her a sandwich. "I didn't make it, just so you know. Lillian did." He said, seeing as Ina was reluctant to take it. Hearing it was the farmer who had made the food, Ina curiously took the sandwich and said, "I've never tasted her cooking, but it must be good if Pierre's chosen her two times in a row now." Rutger nodded enthusiastically and then said something that had been on his mind for awhile. "Well, even when she made food from your town, it still tasted good enough to win…you don't think…" Ina took a bite and swallowed, awed at the food. "It's good," she said, then looked up to answer Rutger's question. "I think they're trying to tell us that the feud needs to end." She said quietly, setting the sandwich down in her lap. Rutger hesitated, but nodded in agreement. "I think so too…but surely it can't be THAT simple can it?" Ina put on a fierce face. "We have to try. Rutger, think about it. Our towns have been fighting for so long that even we got caught up in it…remember how when we were younger we'd meet up and play together on the summit before being dragged home to be lectured by our parents?" Rutger laughed at the memory. "Oh, I remember! You were so boyish back then, Ina, always wearing pants. The next time I saw you and you were in such a long skirt I was surprised!" Ina laughed back at the other mayor. "Well what about you? Your mother thought your blond hair was just the finest thing and she grew it out until it was down to your shoulders! You looked more like a girl than I did!"

As the two mayors recounted their childhood, they stopped and looked at each other. "To think we forgot about all of that when we grew up and took over…" Ina whispered, seeming shocked that she'd forgotten how she and Rutger had been good friends as children. Rutger nodded before standing up and stretching. "I think it's clear, what we have to do Ina. We have to open the tunnel. And we have to start promoting peace between our towns. This feud…it's caused so many good things to pass by without our knowing. Do you think we can fix it now?" Standing up resolutely, Ina offered her hand to Rutger and looked at him with a serious look in her eyes. "We have to fix it. We've no right to try and stop all the friendships from happening…and besides that, we can all learn from each other, can't we?" With a smile, the two mayors locked hands and shook.

Lillian peered into her barn to find no one there. "Ash?" she called, wondering where he could be. As she turned around, she suddenly found herself face to face with him and she screamed, jumping backwards. Ash laughed, holding his sides as he did so. "Priceless!" he chortled, and Lillian blushed as he stopped laughing and leaned forward to give her a greeting kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity," he grinned down at her, and she pretended to smack him before sitting down with her back to the wall. "I don't talk to you for days, and this is how you react? Remind me never to do that again," she said with a laugh as Ash slid down next to her, taking her hand and staring at her cows and sheep outside. "Yeah. Don't ever leave me, Lilly," he said, looking down at her. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, confused at what he was trying to hint at. "Ash?" she asked, wondering what was happening as he reached down and brought her face to his.

He broke off when she pulled away, gasping for breath. "What's wrong? You don't want to kiss me?" he said, starting to get angry. Lillian gulped in air and held up her hands in a placating manner. "It's not that Ash, but I couldn't breathe, and I-" Ash finished her sentence, anger in every word he said. "And you like Cam. I know. But I'm going to change that." Lillian looked at her friend, confused until he leaned forward and kissed her again, pressing her into the wall roughly. While they kissed, he slid his has next to her head on the wall to keep himself from crushing her. After a minute, he pulled away and watched as she gasped for breath again, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Without hesitation, he leaned forward and began to kiss her jaw, then her neck and while he did so he let his hands drop to her waist, pulling her towards him. His knees pinned her to the wall and he kissed her frantically while she squirmed underneath him. "Ash, hold on, you're going to fast," she stuttered giving a small yelp when he bit her, and he pulled back and suddenly saw that she was flushed and her eyes were frightened. Sitting back, he put a hand up to his mouth. "Oh goddess…Lillian…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I just wanted you to know that I love you more than Cam…" Lillian looked at him, pulling up the sleeve he'd somehow torn while pinning her down. "Ash, it's okay," she said, understanding what he meant, but the poor boy was overcome with guilt when he saw where he'd bitten her neck was red. "I shouldn't have done that. I should have done it the proper way…date and everything….Lillian, I'm so sorry!" He turned and ran out the barn while she stood up shakily and called after him. "Ash!"


	39. Chapter 39

Cam's door was thrown open, and the florist found himself looking at a panting, disheveled Lillian. "What's wrong?" he asked, getting up immediately and throwing his book to the side. He came over and examined her, and when he saw her torn sleeve he pulled a jacket from his closet and covered her shoulders. "We have to find Ash," she said, looking up at him pleadingly. Cam looked at her, confused until she explained. "We…were hanging out, and he kissed me to see if I'd like him. He didn't stop after one kiss but he kept going…he didn't hurt me, he just startled me but when he finally realized what had happened he looked so ashamed and ran out. We need to find him Cam! I need to let him know it's alright, and that I forgive him…and I need to apologize to him myself…" she muttered the last part under her breath. Cam looked out the window and saw it was snowing, then grabbed another jacket and tugged it on. Grabbing Lillian's tiny hand in his, he pulled her to the door. "Let's find him before it gets too dark," he said, walking straight into the cold and shielding Lillian from the wind. "Please be safe, Ash," Lillian prayed as the two friends headed out of town and for the mountains.

He'd fallen on the ice, having forgotten in his rush that the brook was frozen over. While he lay in the snow, fading in and out of consciousness, he felt remorse run through him at the way he'd been acting lately. Ash sighed into the ground, shifting miserably as he remembered how he'd snapped at Cheryl that morning, and been sulky around the house for so long that even his mother had gently reprimanded him. The worst though was remembering the look on Lillian's face when he had finally pulled back. She was delicate enough to begin with…and somehow he felt as if he'd nearly broken her with his rough attacks. Lying there, he was surprised to hear her voice. "Ash! ASH!" _Must be a dream,_ he thought, as he saw her face through blurred vision. _How nice._

"Will he be okay?" Lillian asked Ayame anxiously, while Hiro puttered around in the kitchen making tea. Ayame nodded and stood up, cracking her back as she did so. "He'll be fine. A sprained ankle won't kill the boy. When he wakes up, make sure you tell him what's wrong and what he shouldn't do, okay?" Lillian nodded but didn't look away from where Ash lay in the hospital bed, sleeping soundly. While she sat by her friend's bedside, Hiro came in and handed her a steaming mug. "Thanks," she said happily, and he smiled and draped his apprentice coat over her. When she looked up at him in surprise he looked away and said, "It gets cold in here during the night. I'll bring some more tea to you later before I go to bed, okay?" She smiled at her friend, reaching up with one hand to pat his cheek. "Thanks, Hiro," she said, meaning it. The young apprentice smiled and patted her hand in return before heading up the stairs. On the other side of the hospital bed, Cam was staring at Ash's face, his normally cold and stoic expression one of worry. Lillian frowned when she saw that and leaned over, poking his forehead. "Don't make that face, Hiro and Ayame said he'd be okay." Cam straightened up, rubbing at the spot she'd poked and made a face. "I know, but I still feel kind of bad. I feel like it's my fault, in some ways…" Lillian looked at him curiously, but he just shook his head and looked back at the bed where their friend lay asleep. Feeling the need to change the conversation, he finally looked up at the door where Hiro had disappeared. "Are you two okay now?" he asked quietly, and Lillian nodded slowly, looking at the floor. While she and Cam had been searching for Ash, somehow the stories about Mikhail and Hiro had also tumbled out. The florist had been silent while she told the stories, so she was surprised he was bringing it up now. "Hiro…Hiro is so kind. I felt so guilty…but he told me that he wants to be a part of my life in any way he can, even if it's not as my boyfriend. He just wants to be there, as someone I can always rely on. I'm thankful to him for it." Cam smiled at the stairs. "I'm grateful to him too…" Lillian looked up at him curiously and he leaned forward to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I'm so grateful, that he gave you to me. I won't make him regret it, I promise." From the top of the stairs where he had been listening, Hiro smiled before walking to his room.

When Ash woke up, the first thing he saw was Lillian. Her hair was spread over his sheets as she lay with her head in her arms, leaning against the bed to sleep. While he wondered at the situation, he heard light footsteps before Cam said, "You're awake." Ash whipped his head to the doorway and saw the florist standing there with a fresh mug of tea. Sitting down, Cam offered it to him. "For you," he said, and Ash took it from his friend's hands. He took a sip before setting it down and looking at Lillian. "What is she doing here?" Ash asked in a sad sort of voice. "She shouldn't be near me at all, especially after the way I so foolishly treated her." Before Ash could go on, Cam coughed. "Ash, listen. You're our friend; we care about you. Lillian cares about you. Maybe it's not the way you want, and I'm sorry for that, but you and I had a promise, didn't we?" Ash smiled at his friend mournfully and then observed his tea carefully. "Yeah…the promise was to keep her from getting hurt, but look what I ended up doing anyways…" Cam frowned and punched his friend lightly on the shoulder. "Stop that. Lillian knows you would never do that intentionally. She told me…she said she's never seen you look so full of regret as you did when you left her in that barn. And as much as I'd like to smack you for acting the way you did, even I know you couldn't have really meant it. It's just not who you are, Ash. So stop pouting and man up; go back to being the strong, sensible guy I know you are." Ash looked surprised at Cam's outburst, then looked down at where Lillian was still sleeping peacefully. "Hey Cam," he said softly, right before the florist left the room. "Yeah?" Cam turned back to see Ash grinning at him. "I'm still going to be your best man, right?" Cam smiled, glad to see his friend back to his normal manner. "Right."

"Lillian," Ash whispered, shaking her gently to wake her up. She blinked, then sat up with a yawn. "A-ash?" she said, shaking her head to wake up. "You're awake! Thank goodness, I was so worried!" Without a second thought, she grabbed him into a tight, fierce hug. The farm boy laughed under his breath before wriggling out of the hug and ruffling Lillian's hair. "I'm fine, you worry for nothing, Lilly," her friend grinned at her, but then he gave her a puzzled look as her happy expression slowly dropped off her face. "Hey now, what's wrong?" he questioned, and she looked up at him with sad eyes. "Ash...I'm sorry. But I don't think I can return your feelings." She mumbled, and to her surprise Ash gave a quiet snort. "I already knew that, silly. Seems like I'm not meant to be with you, since I tried my best and you still fell for Cam anyways. Don't feel bad though-just make me a promise." Lillian looked at him curiously until he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of him, alright? He's insensitive, and he's quiet, and he's really obsessed with flowers…but he really likes you Lilly. And he'll take care of you, I know it. So promise me you'll take care of him, okay?" With tears in her eyes and a happy smile she threw herself on her friend in another hug. "Thank you, Ash," she whispered, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Thank you for everything." Ash patted her on the back and looked out the window, where Cam was leaning against the clinic's wall staring at the moon. "Anything for you, Lilly," he said in her ear, hugging her back.

**I still feel totally bad for Ash. He never really MEANT to push his feelings onto her in that manner, but it happened anyways and he totally regretted it. XD Anyways, on with the story! More chapters to come, this ride's not over yet :P**


	40. Chapter 40

She woke up the next morning in her own bed again, a note pinned on her table from Cam.

_I've taken Ash home and explained everything; don't worry. I also figured you'd be more comfortable sleeping in your own bed then propped up against the rails of a hospital cot, so I brought you back as well. You have yet to actually specify if we're together (although something tells me all the others have backed down or given up) so I'll come around this afternoon to pick you up so we can go visit Ash. Please…let me know okay?_

After reading the note, she smiled out the window at the sun. While it had been hard on her to think of how she had rejected the others or how they'd rejected her before she could reject them, she was happy to think that she'd finally found who her heart responded to. Pressing the paper to her lips as if she could taste Cam through it, she inhaled the wild, flowery scent he left behind and she headed to her bathroom, getting ready for her day.

When he knocked on the door, he was surprised to see how quickly she opened it. "You're here," she breathed, and he laughed at her anxious expression. "Of course I am. I said I would be, didn't I?" he teased lightly, reaching up to gently straighten out a misplaced strand of her hair. "I take it your answer is favorable to me," he laughed as she reached up and took his hand, kissing him lightly. She pulled away with a blush. "Yes," she said, and he blushed at how bashful she'd become. Clearing his throat, he looked to the sky and gently held her hand. "Lillian," he began, and she looked at him as he bent down to be face to face to face with her, a red blush prominent on his cheeks. "Will you…will you be my girlfriend?" he finally managed to say in a rush. She blushed but smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear, "I thought you'd never ask."

On the way to visit Ash, the couple was interrupted by Rutger. "I've got a request for you my dear!" the mayor said, cheerfully waving at her. As she and Cam walked up, the two blushed when the mayor winked at them. "Cam can help you too I see, what luck! Anyways, come along!" Taking off at a brisk pace, the mayor led them to the entrance of the tunnel. Pointing with his cane, he cleared his throat and said, "I'd like you to open this tunnel, Lillian. And after that, I'd like you to convince the towns to start mingling again. Ina and I will support you…the other day we met on accident, but after a long talk we realized how foolish we have been to follow in the elder's ways and continue the feud. It needs to end, once and for all, and we need your help. Can you take on this request?" Lillian beamed and Cam squeezed her hand in congratulation. "Of course I can! When would you like me to start?" Rutger laughed and set off towards the village, waving as he did so. "Whenever you want my dear!" Lillian turned to Cam, a happy smile wreathing her face. "Cam, it's almost over! Soon the tunnel will be open, and everyone will get along!" The florist smiled down gently at her, but then a worried look came over his face. "Lilly," he said, and she looked up at him curiously. "How do you plan on getting the older townspeople to get along? They're not exactly hateful towards each other, but at the same time they're very distant." As a thoughtful look came over her face, Cam leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it for now," he said, taking her hand again and tugging her lightly towards town. "Let's go visit Ash first." With a nod, she fell into step next to him and the two took off, leaving the tunnel behind.

"So you've come to see the cripple, eh?" Ash teased when he saw Cam and Lillian standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Lillian smiled while Cam pulled up two chairs next to the bed. The two sat down and Lillian immediately began to scold Ash like he was a naughty child. "I heard from Cheryl that you were trying to get up today," she said, and Ash grinned ruefully, knowing that he'd been caught. "Yeah, maybe I did…but it doesn't hurt THAT much so I just figured I could start moving around some," he said, laughing as he dodged a smack from Lillian. "Ash, you know you're supposed to stay in bed," she said, sighing in defeat as he laughed, then leaned forward to ruffle her hair. "Yes, MOM," he teased, then sat back and looked at the florist. "So you asked her, right?" Ash said bluntly, causing both Lillian and Cam to blush furiously. "A-ash!" Lillian said, embarrassed while Cam tugged his cap over his face and said, "Yes." The farm boy shrugged and punched Cam on the shoulder. "Just making sure he's doing it right, that's all. Anyways, I've got a question for you Lilly." Lillian looked up in surprise. "What is it, Ash?" she asked, wondering what he wanted to know. Ash sat back comfortably against his pillows and looked at her. "Why were you going on a picnic with RUTGER of all people? I mean, I reasoned out that it couldn't be because you have some kind of weird fetish for old men. Sure, you're going out with CAM, but…" Ash laughed as he dodged another punch, this time from the florist. Lillian laughed and said, "I was just trying to get Rutger to meet up with Ina and be friendly. And it worked! I have their approval to open the tunnel now." Ash smiled broadly at this. "Great! We can go visit everyone from Konohana every day then. It'll be lots of fun," he smiled, and the three friends laughed happily, glad to know that soon they'd be able to hang out with the other town every day.

**Meh…filler chapter s….sorry about it XD**


	41. Chapter 41

Weeks had passed by the time Lillian felt ready to tackle the tunnel once more. However, this time, instead of working with Eileen she'd taken Cam with her. The two stood outside the tunnel, Lillian looking at it determinedly while the florist fussed over her thin clothing and added his scarf to the jacket he'd already given her. "Stop it, Cam, otherwise I'll have so many layers I won't even be able to walk!" Lillian laughed, trying to push away the scarf he was carefully wrapping around her neck. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek lightly before taking her hand. "It's going to be cold and dark in there, and I don't want you getting sick. Poor Hiro has enough work as it is, what with his medical exams coming up." Lillian blushed as he squeezed her hand, and she nodded at him. "Okay, well let's go see how far we've got left then before we crack this tunnel open once and for all," she said. Taking a deep breath, she clutched Cam's hand tighter and he lifted the lantern high as the two entered the dark tunnel.

"Why are tunnels so dark?" Lillian muttered to herself, clinging closely to Cam as he wrapped one arm around her waist and held the lantern in front of them. "Don't worry, Lilly, I'm here." He said comfortingly, blushing a bit when she slid her arms around his waist. To keep himself from attacking her in a volley of kisses like he wanted to, Cam looked at the ceiling and noted, "Do you think we could put pegs with lanterns on them in here? It would make it easier to see, and it would be a lot safer than a person only having one lantern themselves." Lillian looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling. "You know, that's actually a really good idea," she muttered to herself, and Cam smiled, watching her as she closed her eyes, calculating how long it would take to finish the job. "You're thinking too hard about it again, love," he said, leaning down and kissing the little crinkle in between her eyes that she always got when she was worried or thinking too much about something. Lillian blushed at his words, then looked down. "No I'm not," she pouted childishly, and he laughed, only holding her closer to him. "We're here." He said, and Lillian looked up to see the rocks, crates, and barrels that blocked off the last section of the tunnel. "What to do, what to do…" she mused aloud, letting go of Cam and surveying the situation, her hands on her hips. While she thought about it, Cam walked up to the barrier and tapped it lightly. When a solid sound reverberated throughout the tunnel, he frowned. "Lillian," he said, causing her to look up and take his hand. "What's wrong, Cam?" she asked, and he looked over the barricade, frowning to himself. "There's a lot of solid material here. You and Eileen are amazing to have gotten through what you did, but if you work on this with just you and her alone, you'll never get it done before spring comes around. It's far too much work for two girls to take on by themselves. I'd help, but I've got the flower shop to run and on top of that I don't have any tools that I could use. You wouldn't happen to have any extras for me, would you?" Lillian shook her head, and Cam put a hand to his chin, thinking more about the situation. "I wish Sheng, that blacksmith from Konohana wasn't so old…he'd be able to help and we'd finish this in time…" At the mention of a blacksmith, Lillian's eyes lit up. "Blacksmith! That's it! Cam, I've got an idea, come on!" Not giving him time to protest, she grabbed his hand and sped out the tunnel.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before," Lillian said happily, swinging her feet while she scribbled on the blank piece of paper she'd finally found after rummaging through her chest. Cam, coming out of her kitchen with some lunch he'd made for the two of them, set the food down and looked at her curiously. "What is it, Lilly?" he asked, and she smiled up at him. "My dad's a blacksmith. He'd be able to help, plus Philip and I promised him he could visit once our farms were all set up. He'll probably end up staying over at Philip's farm, but it'll be nice to see him again, since it's been nearly a year." While Cam froze at the thought of meeting her dad, Lillian muttered to herself, "Of course, he probably won't be able to come until next spring, since he's got to make arrangements and stuff…" When Cam didn't respond, Lillian looked up and saw him staring blankly at the table. "Your dad's coming?" he said weakly, holding onto the back of the chair to keep himself standing. Lillian looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong? Don't you want to meet my dad?" she asked, and Cam smiled at her. "It's not that I don't want to meet him…I'm just worried of what he'll think of me, especially if he's a blacksmith. If he's so strong and has a job like that, I just come off looking…really weak. I mean, Lillian, I sell FLOWERS. I'm no strong like Ash, or have a brain like Hiro's; and I'm nowhere near as talented as Mikhail is. What am I supposed to do about that?" Lillian smiled and stood up, leaning against the table as she put her hand out to softly touch his cheek. "Stop that," she chided, and he looked at her in surprise. "None of that matters to him; he just wants to know if you can take care of me, and I know you can. Besides that, you ARE strong," she reached down to kiss his hand. "Strong enough to carry both Ash and me when we were heading to Konohana in that snowstorm. You ARE smart," and she got on her toes to kiss his forehead, "Smart enough to do everything so accurately and to always know what to do." While he blushed, she smiled and leaned into him, giving him a kiss on the lips. When she pulled away she said, "And you ARE talented-no one knows plants like you do, not even Reina! Sure, she can tell the scientific name of anything, but she couldn't arrange flowers or tell you their actual meaning if her life depended on it. So there! Stop doubting yourself!" Lillian smiled as she finished talking, and Cam gave her a look filled with adoration. She gasped as he tackled her to her bed and kissed her gently, trailing light kisses from her jaw down her neck. When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, whispering, "I'm so lucky, to have you." Lillian blushed, but smiled up at him. "Are you still worried then, about meeting my dad?" she teased, and he smiled and leaned down, nipping her ear gently and causing her to blush even harder. "I won't be, as long as I know I've got your approval."

Lillian found herself nearly ambushed by a frantic Nori the next day. "What's wrong?" Lillian asked in alarm, as the beautiful girl panted lightly for breath, having run all the way from Konohana to her farm. While Nori gasped for breath, Lillian grabbed her hand and dragged her into her house. Sitting her down, she ran into the kitchen and immediately came out with a large slice of cake and a glass of milk. Setting it down in front of her, Lillian handed her a fork and said, "Eat this, then tell me what happened!" After taking a few bites, Nori had finally calmed down enough to set down the fork and regain her normal composure. "Lillian…Philip just proposed to me." Nori said, nearly causing Lillian to fall out of her chair. "WHAAAAAAAAT?" Lillian squawked, unable to believe what she'd just heard. Nori nodded, bringing a hand up to her blushing cheeks. "We've been dating for a few months now, but he suddenly asked me out on a date and while we were by the river he pulled out a blue feather and asked me to consider it! Then he went back home…" To her surprise, Lillian frowned and crossed her arms. "That stupid brother of mine," she raged, "leaving you right after a proposal!" Nori watched as the farmer stood up and too her bandanna off, shaking her hair out. As she paced back and forth, Lillian thought aloud. "I can't believe he did that, and he didn' t even TELL me! There's so much to plan, and the tunnel's not open yet and…" she suddenly whirled to her friend. "Nori," she said in a serious voice, "are you going to say yes?" Nori blushed furiously and looked down, nodding. "Yes," she said quietly. "I'm quite fond of Philip. I'm sad to leave my grandfather…but I want to be with him. Lillian I…I love him," she said the last three words shyly, blushing even more when Lillian beamed happily at her. "This is really exciting, Nori!" Lillian said, taking the slim girl's hands into her own. Nori suddenly looked troubled. "Lillian," she said, and the farmer looked at her friend curiously, "What do we do about planning it out? And when should I have it?" Lillian thought, then an idea popped into her head. "Let's go consult the greatest romance advice giver ever, shall we?" she said, winking suggestively at her friend.

**So weddings are fun : ) Makes me happy, cause this means her dad will be into the story sooner than I expected XD Reviews are welcome as ever, and thanks for reading! **


	42. Chapter 42

"Oh darling, you know how I just _LIVE_ for weddings!" Howard fluttered his eyelashes and clutched his hands to his heart. The girls had first gone to tell Laney and after they'd all squealed over it they'd gone to Howard and told him, who had immediately closed down the shop and taken them all up to his room where they sat around in a circle. Laney winked at her dad. "Of course I do, you're the best at these kinds of things," Laney said matter-of-factly, smiling when Nori and Lillian giggled at Howard's mannerisms. Howard began ticking things off his fingers, saying, "A dress…invites…Cake…Oh, I'll do the cake! And you'll look so lovely when it's done…Lillian, can you do the dress? And get that adorable Cammie of yours to do flowers?" Lillian laughed and blushed at how Howard had called Cam hers. "Of course we can do those things. But what about the invites, and the reception?" Laney waved her hand enthusiastically in the air. "Me! I'll do those! Besides," and her eyes glinted happily, "I can invite Pierre to the wedding." While Laney smirked proudly at the thought and Nori and Lillian fell over each other laughing, Howard pranced around the room grabbing various bows and frills and lace from the decorations that adorned his bedroom.

The next afternoon, Philip was working in his field, clearing some of the snow, when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to find Lillian leaning against a nearby tree casually, examining her fingernails. "So I heard someone proposed to Nori yesterday," she said in a dark voice, and Philip blanched, immediately knowing where the conversation was going. He dropped his hoe and ran as quickly as he could towards his house, but his sister was faster. Before he was five feet from his door, she had caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, setting one foot on him. "Did you have something to TELL ME, Philip?" she said, her tone dangerous. Philip wriggled out from under her foot and prostrated himself at her feet, begging the entire time. "Please don't be cross with me, Lilly!" he pleaded, and she snorted and bent down, roughly hauling him up by his arm. "Let's go inside and talk about this, shall we?" she said pointedly, and he nodded and led the way. As soon as the two were sitting at his table, she leaned forward and gave her brother the evil eye. "If you planned on proposing, you ought to have told me. I mean, I'm your adorable little sister after all. I thought I was more important to you than to be left of out such important news," she pouted, causing Philip's face to be overcome with guilt. "I was going to tell you, I swear! But I just…I had to get my courage up to even ask her, and the next thing I knew it just sort of happened and she looked so confused when I gave her the feather so I panicked and walked away trying to be all cool and then I still haven't gotten an answer from her and-" Lillian frowned and reached over, knocking her brother roughly on the head. "Philip, shut up." Her brother immediately shut his mouth and listened as she began to talk. "If you weren't planning on telling me you were going to get married so soon, you could have at least had the courtesy to send Dad a letter. I sent him one already asking him to visit and stay with you, and I got a reply back saying he'd be here in the spring. By his answer, I took it that you hadn't sent him any letters yet at all." Philip turned white as he suddenly realized his mistake. "Oh shoot, Dad's going to KILL me if I don't tell him," he panicked, and Lillian smirked at his expression. "Don't worry about it. He's not coming until spring-so if you and Nori hold off the wedding until around that time, you can tell him ahead of time. Besides, I promised I'd work on her dress, and there's no way in hell I'm going to finish a wedding dress in just a season. I'm not that talented, okay?" Philip stared at her blankly until she smiled and stood up, patting him on the head and reaching over for a hug. "I'm really happy for you, Phil," she said, squeezing him tightly and feeling his arms come around her to squeeze back.

Lillian screamed in frustration and hit her head on the table, causing Cam to come running from her kitchen in a panic. "Lillian, what's wrong?" he asked, framed in the doorway and tugging nervously at the apron he wore. She looked up, on the verge of tears. "Cam," she wailed, holding up the white material, "I just can't get this right at all!" Cam's hand flew to his chest, and he sighed in relief before walking over and kissing her on the forehead. "Don't scare me like that," he warned, kneeling down next to her chair and watching her as she pouted and threw the dress on the table in frustration. "You've still got about two weeks before winter ends," he reminded her gently, taking her hand and kissing the finger that she'd pricked endless times with a needle. She blushed but looked determinedly at the dress she was working on for Nori. "I have to make this perfect," she said stubbornly. "Nori's done so much for me, and Philip's my big brother so his wedding has to be amazing." Cam gave her a pleading look that had her blushing even more. "Don't kill yourself over this though," he reprimanded her, reaching out to touch her cheek and smiling when she leaned into his hand. "I'll finish dinner, then we can go take a walk on the mountain okay? You can cool your head off and we'll have some fun," he said, but a look of extreme concentration came over her face when he said that. "Mountain…mountain…oh I know!" Lillian stood up and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing the dress and rushing to the door, pulling on various articles of warm clothing along the way. "Where are you going?" Cam said, standing up and stepping towards her, but she waved him off saying, "I'll be back in half an hour, tops! Don't you burn my cake just because you don' t like sweet things!" Cam shook his head and smiled as she rushed out the door and into the snow, nearly tripping as she fumbled to hold the dress away from the ground. "She better be back on time," he mused, turning to the kitchen to fix their food.

Bursting through the Oracle's doors, Lillian held up the wedding dress. "Oracle!" she called, smiling when she saw her friend's head pop up from behind the huge pot. "Lilly!" The girl called happily, skipping over to where she stood. "How are you? What can I help you with?" she asked, latching herself happily onto Lillian's waist in a tight hug. Lillian smiled after hugging her back, then held up the dress. "Can you help me fix this? It's a wedding dress for the girl who's going to marry my brother…" Oracle grabbed the garment and threw it into her pot, mixing in a bunch of other items like diamonds and a butterfly wings. While she stirred, she made a concentration face. "That would be…Nori, right?" The Oracle guessed, and Lillian smiled. "Right!" she said happily, and the Oracle clapped her hands, delighted that she'd gotten the answer right. "I feel like I know all about your friends when you tell me your funny stories!" the girl gushed, before throwing some sparkly powder on the concoction and dipping her ladle in to take out the dress, which was surprisingly dry. As she handed it to Lillian she smiled brightly at her. "Here you go! When you marry that Cam guy, I better be invited and be allowed to make your dress, okay?" she said eagerly, laughing when she saw Lillian's furious blush at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "Of course, thanks Oracle!" Giving the girl one last hug, she rushed out the door.

Lillian burst through the door triumphantly, the dress in her arms. "Cam look!" she cried, and the florist poked his head out to see her beaming as she held out the dress for him to observe. He smiled and said, "Hold on, let me get the food on the table where it belongs first." Once he set down the food and shed her apron he picked it up and held the fabric to the light, examining it closely. "It's beautiful, Lilly," he said, but then he frowned and looked closely at where a small tear was in the dress. "What happened here?" he asked, going over to her large chest at the foot of her bed and rummaging through it before producing a needle and some thread. Lillian looked at her feet sheepishly, blushing as she did so. "I might or might not have accidentally slipped on the ice on the way back," she admitted, and Cam finished stitching up the dress before he carefully folded it and laid it on one of her chairs. Done with his task, he got up and went over to examine her, ignoring her protests that she was fine. Crossing his arms, he looked down at her. "Lillian," he said firmly, and the next thing she knew he'd grabbed her and crossed the room, setting her on the bed carefully. Kneeling down, he pulled down her socks and found that one of her knees was badly scraped, just as he'd feared. Standing up, he went back over to her chest and produced the small first aid kit that Hiro and Ayame had sent home with her, and he took out a bandage. "Cam, I'm fine," she complained, trying to pull her sock up, but he instead took off both her shoes and her socks, throwing her shoes in the corner and leaving her socks in her laundry basket. Grabbing a towel, he doused it in water then pressed it gently to her knee, looking up at her as she bit her lip to keep from yelling. "Sorry if it stings, but I need to wash it first," he said, and she nodded and held still, hoping he'd be finished soon. Once he was done, he wrapped her knee in bandages before kissing it gently, which caused her to blush. "Kisses make things better, don't they?" he said, when she looked down at him as he took hand and kissed it once more before getting up and leading her to the table. "Sit down and eat-you look so tired," he mused, and she obeyed quickly as she took a bite of the food he'd made her. "You always managed to make the best food," she said happily, and Cam smiled as he reached down to rub some food off her face. "And you always manage to get food on your face, "he teased, causing her to blush. "But," and he leaned forward to kiss her, causing her to blush even more, "I don't mind helping you get it off." As the two kissed, a knock was heard at the door, and Lillian whined childishly when Cam pulled away to answer it. "I'll be just a second, love," he promised, and she blushed at his words and looked down, picking at her food. To Cam's surprise, when he opened the door he found himself face to face with Dirk. "Hey," Cam said, and Dirk smiled and handed him a letter. "It's for Lilly, okay? Oh, and Reina says hi!" Cam waved as Dirk turned around and briskly headed off the farm. Looking at the name of the sender, Cam's eyes widened and he hurriedly closed the door.

**Apologies dears but I've only one chapter for you today : ( I tried to make it an exceptionally long chapter though, but I don't quite know if I succeeded XD Either way, I'm trying to get her dad to pop up in the next two chapters or so, and I might or might not put up three for you tomorrow in order to make up for the injustice of only putting up one today XD **

**On the other hand, my Mineral Town collection is coming along quite nicely since they're all a bunch of shorts XD Do visit it and leave requests for couples there : ) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

A knock at the door had Lillian up, rubbing at her eyes. Tugging down Cam's shirt (which she slept in now), she shuffled to the door and opened it groggily, as it was four in the morning. To her surprise, Mikhail stood there, smiling at her sadly. "I've come to say good-bye for now, Lillian." The farmer's eyes opened wide in surprise, and she looked up at him, shocked. "Why?" she cried, wondering what was going on until she remembered that it was the first day of spring. Leaning down, Mikhail kissed her lightly on the forehead and said, "Warm weather does not suit me. I'll be back next fall, I promise. Until then, oh lovely Lillian." Lillian waved as she watched the tall figure step back and walk off her farm. As he turned around, his back facing her, she stood in her door and watched, not looking away until he was no longer in sight. With a sigh, she turned around and stepped inside, closing her door with a soft click.

Philip woke up to the sound of birds singing happily on the first day of spring. Humming to himself, he got up and danced around his room, fixing himself up for the day and brewing some coffee. After breakfast, he all but leapt out the door and onto his field where he began to till and sow for his spring crops. He was so happy that spring had finally come that he began to twirl around his farm with his hammer, singing loudly to himself. "I love SPRRINNNGGG!" he burst into an opera voice on the last word. A large hand came crashing down on his head, and a deep voice said, "What do you think you're doing?" Philip rubbed his head with tears in his eyes, and looked up at his assailant before realizing who it was. "DAD?"

Gray sat at the table in Philip's house, watching as his son scurried around making tea and food for him. While he did so, he berated him for the way he'd caught him behaving. "You could've killed me," the blacksmith grumped, and Philip stopped midway to the kitchen and bowed frantically. "I'm sorry Dad!" he bleated, but Gray only waved his apology away and looked pointedly at the empty mug he'd been given. While he sat at the table, he mused aloud. "I hope Lillian's not like that over on her farm. And speaking of which…When exactly were you planning on writing me and telling me that not only did your sister get her own farm away from yours, but that she has a boyfriend and you're engaged?" Philip winced as he acknowledged that he hadn't been sending letters the way he'd promised before he left. "Well, I'm not married yet, Dad," Philip pouted, but Gray just shook his head unhappily and sipped the tea that Philip set in front of him. After making a wry face at it, he stood up and threw back his shoulders. "Let's go see this boyfriend of Lilly's, shall we?"

"Morning, Ash," Lillian said, leaning against the fence and watching as her friend carried around feed sacks. The farm boy instantly dropped the food and turned to smile at her. "Lilly! I thought you were never going to visit me, now that I can stand and take care of myself." Lillian smiled and jumped the fence to hug her friend. When she sniffed him and smelled rose perfume, she pulled back and grinned at him. "You smell like some of Cam's perfume," she said mockingly, grinning even more when Ash turned crimson. "You wouldn't have happened to have been over there, would you?" Ash pouted and crossed his arms. "Leave me and Cam alone, Lilly. We have secret boy things to do." Lillian laughed at his expression and put her hands up in the air, quoting him. "'secret boy things to do'? Sounds interesting though. Think I'll go ask," she winked at her friend and skipped off towards the café. Ash called after her, leaning over the gate, "He's not gonna tell you, no matter HOW cute you are!"

Cam sat in the room that Howard had given him to store flowers, thinking long and hard about the color scheme that Philip had given him. He blushed as his mind strayed again to the project he was working on for Lillian, and he waved his hands around his head and pulled his hat down, as if to dispel the thought. On cue, as if she knew that he was thinking about her, Lillian burst in his workroom and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. "Hey Cam," she said cheerfully, glad to feel him heat up with a blush as she kissed his cheek to greet him. "'Morning, Lillian," he breathed as she slid off his back and came around to stand beside him. "What are you working on?" she asked, looking at the various bouquets he'd arranged on the table in front of him. Cam was glad that he'd thought ahead and put what he was working on for her away in his bedside drawer. "Just the flower arrangements for the wedding," he said, then continued, knowing that she'd probably seen Ash and had come to see if he was doing something behind her back. "Ash was in here earlier helping me and he upset a bottle of my best rose perfume." Lillian giggled at the thought and nodded. "I thought he smelled a little different than he normally does," she said thoughtfully, and Cam smiled at her and looped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "So, are you going to help me pick the best arrangement?" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver and blush. "W-well I think…" Lillian began, but she got no further in her sentence before Cam reached over to turn her face to his, leaning down so he could kiss her. "You were saying?" he asked teasingly as he pulled back to enjoy the sight of her pink face. She was about to say something again when he pressed into her and gently ran his lips against her neck, taking in her sweet scent. "Cam maybe you should finish your work f-first," she stuttered out, suppressing yet another shiver as the florist reached down to grab her waist. "Work can wait," he growled into her ear, and she blushed furiously as he kissed her, walking her backwards until her back was against the door. Smoothly, he shut it and the lock clicked satisfyingly while he kissed her, his other hand helping him keep his balance. "Cam," she murmured as his hands traveled down to her waist and he pressed her body into the door with his. "Is something wrong, Lilly?" he asked in a low voice, causing her to tremble and shake her head, leaning her own body into his. The two were about to kiss when Howard's voice from right outside the door had the nearly crash onto the floor. "LILLIAN! DEAR, YOU'VE GOT A VISITOR!"

* * *

**Cam: Damn it. So close.**

**Lillian: Wait, what?**

**Cam:…nothing. /**

**^^Totally what happens right after, I swear XD Hahah just kidding. **

**Actually, Cam is one of those who is totally afraid of breaking her and he doesn't always trust himself in a room with Lillian, which is why he's secretly grateful for the interruption. Just thought I'd give you guys that little explanation of how I see him as a character. XD**

**Okay, done with my rant, onto the next chapter!**


	44. Chapter 44

**First things first: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE! *breaks down in hysterical tears***

**I was happily uploading everything the way I do every morning when Fanfiction kept timing out on me. And the weird thing was, it wasn't even the whole site. It was just the "manage stories" tab on my profile where I had to go to update. So I had the chapters all ready and then I was unable to update : ( **

**I felt like a terrible human being for it XD **

**But everything's better now, because here they are! Sorry for the wait! Read and review dears!**

Cam was really glad that he'd made sure his and Lillian's clothes and hair were properly fixed before he'd opened the door. A tall, intimidating man in a tan jumpsuit leaned against Howard's counter, watching him with cold, speculating eyes. While Cam nervously shifted back and forth on his feet, Lillian threw herself at the man. "Daddy!" she squealed, jumping into his arms, and that man's glare left Cam as he tightly held his daughter. After hugging her firmly, he pulled back and looked his daughter up and down. "Lilly, you look more and more like Claire every day," he said, a small smile on his face. Tugging at her hair, he smiled down at her warmly. "You've got grandpa's hair though," he said, and Lillian giggled and swatted away his hand before reaching back to grab Cam. "Is that old relic STILL alive?" Lillian wondered, oblivious to the fact that her father was glaring at her boyfriend. Gray's eyes left Cam again as he rolled them. "Of course he is. Your great grandfather won't die until I'm gone, just to spite me and prove he's better." Lillian laughed, then tugged Cam forward even more. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend." She said, watching carefully as Gray put on a stoic expression and observed Cam. Clearing his throat, Cam held out his right hand and said as confidently as he could, "Hello sir. My name's Cameron, Cam for short. It's a pleasure to meet you; I can finally tell you how much of an honor it is for me to date your daughter." At Cam's manner, Gray slowly put his hand out and shook the florist's, raising an eyebrow when he realized that despite his lankiness there was some muscle in the boy. "I'm Gray," the blacksmith said, still sizing up the boy as he let go of his hand. Turning to his daughter, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, breaking her connection with her boyfriend. "Why don't you cook your old man some good food?" he asked her jauntily, walking off with her. Cam watched morosely from his spot, and Laney leaned her head out of the kitchen to laugh at him. With a sigh, the florist pulled down his cap and was about to turn around and head back to his workroom when Lillian shouted at him, "I'll see you tonight Cam!" The florist smiled, happy that he hadn't been forgotten, but then wilted under the suspicious stare he got from Gray. As the two began walking off towards Lillian's farm, Laney set her chin on her hand thoughtfully. "Looks like you've got to get Papa bear's approval first, Cammie," she poked at her adopted brother, who shied away from her poke and sighed through his nose, knowing that what Laney said was right. By the looks of things, it wasn't going to be easy either.

"So what does that guy do for a living anyways?" Gray asked, stabbing at Lillian's plate viciously at the thought of someone dating his daughter. Lillian frowned and smacked his hand reprovingly. "Daddy, you'll ruin the plates." Turning to her bed to fix up the sheets, she said, "He's a florist." Gray's nose wrinkled at the thought. "He's a TREE-HUGGER?" Lillian smacked her father again, earning a frown from him. "Stop that. He arranges flowers for a living. Besides, he has a job of his own and he takes care of himself…unlike SOMEONE did when they were his age." Gray flushed at her statement before growling, "I don't know what you're talking about." Lillian laughed, sitting on her bed and bringing Mari up to her lap. "Mom told me all about how you were just an apprentice when you first started, and how your parents paid your rent!" Gray grumbled to himself and stabbed the plate more viciously. Lillian, ignoring this, changed the subject so that he would stop questioning her. "So have you met Philip's fiancée yet?" she asked innocently, and Gray laughed. "Yes. She's a sweet girl. Nothing like your mother, that's for sure." Lillian smiled, almost reminiscing to herself. "Yeah…no one could ever be like mom."

The two stood outside the tunnel, Gray fixing his hammer securely on his shoulder and raising a lantern while Cam did likewise. Lillian had insisted Cam show her father the tunnel, claiming that she needed to go to Konohana to help make preparations for the wedding, although both men knew what she was up to. While Gray mumbled under his breath, Cam straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Are you ready, sir?" Cam asked, and Gray rolled his eyes, stomping his feet to secure his boots. "Yes. And call me Gray, would you? Sir makes me feel like my grandfather." Cam hesitated for a second before saying, "Alright then. Gray. Let's go." Holding his lantern high, the florist stepped into the tunnel, the blacksmith following after. The two trudged in silence before Cam asked, "If you don't mind my asking, how did you meet your wife?" Gray looked up in surprise. "Lillian hasn't told you?" Actually, Lillian had told him, but Cam wanted to hear the story for himself. "She told me bits and pieces of it, but the way she talks it sounds like you really swept Lillian's mom off her feet. And…I want to do that to Lillian…" Gray looked over and was shocked to see the florist blushing, pulling at his cap the same way Gray had often done when he was with Claire. "Well if you really want to know…" Gray began, noticing that Cam had perked up at not being rejected.


	45. Chapter 45

"Claire was really the one who drew me in first," Gray admitted, while the two chiseled rocks away, side by side. Cam was silent, listening carefully as Gray continued. "I was so cold and heartless to her at first…I blamed it on my grandfather being harsh on me, but in reality I was just a cold person. She got me to open up though…and she got me to smile. To really smile, not one of those fake ones you see on some people." Cam smiled at this and said quietly, "She sounds like she was one extraordinary woman." Gray nodded, stepping back for a second to wipe at his brow. "She was. Lillian's a lot like her, actually. Although," and here Gray gave Cam a grin, "She totally got her genius from me. Just so you know." Cam laughed at this, taking another swing at the rock in front of him. The two had been talking for over two hours while they cleared away the rocks, and they were making steady progress, not only on the tunnel but on their friendship as well. Gray lifted his hammer again, and cleared his throat. "So I've got a question for you," he said, and Cam nodded, wondering what it could be. "What do you see in my daughter anyways? Why do you like her?" Looking over, he saw Cam blush and tug at his hat nervously. "Well…when I look at Lillian…I see radiance. I see warmth." Cam fell quiet, and Gray was about to ask what he meant when the florist continued. "She's beautiful, but it's not just her looks. Lillian's got this way with people, and it's what's brought me to where I am now. With her, I'm more confident, and I'm gentler and can really be who I am, not just hide myself behind the cold mask that I used to use to keep from getting hurt. I don't just like her…I love her. And I'd give her the world if I could because she's given me so much already by just choosing to be with me instead of someone else." Cam blushed and tugged his hat to cover his face. Thoughtfully, Gray leaned on his hammer. "You said you love her?" Lillian's father demanded, and Cam nodded nervously, wondering what was going to happen now that he'd admitted it. Gray sighed and started back on his half of the rocks. "Well, you have my permission to marry her, so long as you do it sometime soon. Grandkids…grandkids would be nice," Gray said, looking off distantly while Cam stared at him incredulously.

Nori laughed as Lillian imitated the way her father had been when talking about Cam. "He was pouting so much it was ridiculous! What a big baby," Lillian giggled, and Nori smiled at her happy friend. "Lillian, he's just mad that he won't have his little girl for much longer," Nori said, and Lillian looked at her friend curiously. "What do you mean?" Nori winked slyly at the farmer, and said, "Well Cam's bound to ask you to marry him anytime soon. I just know it." Lillian turned pink and put her hands to her cheeks. "No, he wouldn't do that," she argued half-heartedly, the thought of Cam proposing causing her heart to flutter. Nori pouted and crossed her arms. "Lillian," she said firmly, causing her friend to look at her. "Yes, Nori?" The beautiful girl reached back, tugging at her long pink band to tighten it, and she straightened it into place. "Do you love him?" Nori asked simply. Lillian turned pink and looked at the table, digging into it with a nail. "I…If I don't see him I get lonely. When I'm with him, I feel like I could do anything. He takes care of me, and I want to take care of him. Yes," Lillian looked at her friend solidly, "I love him. And I want to be with him." Nori smiled at the answer, sitting back and running her hands through her hair gently. "If you love him, he'll propose to you. After all, once he finds out your feelings, won't he reveal his own?"

When Lillian walked up the path to her house, she was surprised to see steam coming out from her chimney and hear gruff laughter coming from her house. Sneaking up to the door, she pushed it open quietly to peek inside. Her dad sat at the table, laughing at something Cam had said, while her boyfriend walked out in an apron, carrying some baked corn and setting it down on the table. With a smile, she burst in flinging herself on her dad. "I'm back!" she sang sweetly, causing Cam to give her a smile as she hugged her dad and headed over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Let me wash up and we can all eat dinner," she called happily, running down the hall towards her bathroom. While she washed, Cam pulled back a chair and sat across from Gray, playing with one of the forks absentmindedly. "How did you propose to Claire?" the florist asked, getting a crease in his forehead as he thought about what would be the best way for him to go about doing so for Lillian. Gray blushed furiously and looked down at his plate. "Well actually…she asked me to marry her." Cam looked at the older man in surprise, and Gray blushed even harder with embaressment, stabbing at the plate. "I was going to ask her, but she told me that I was taking to long," he admitted, and Cam burst out laughing as he thought of it. "You don't think Lillian would do that to me?" he asked, suddenly worried. It was Gray's turn to laugh. "Well, if I were you I'd hurry up with it." Lillian walked into the room, her hair dripping wet as she looked at the two. "Hurry up with what?" she asked, not having heard the rest of the conversation. Gray was about to reprimand her for walking around with wet hair when Cam jumped up and walked over to her, a look of concern painted on his handsome face. "Lillian, you're going to catch a cold," he worried, grabbing her towel and gently drying her hair while she looked up at him fondly. "You're starting to sound more and more like Hiro," she giggled, and Cam pouted playfully as he pulled the wet towel away from her hair and carefully folded it across his arm. "I'm just looking out for you, and so is he. Listen to us sometime, would you?" Lillian stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to grin slightly and poke her in the stomach before walking around her to deposit the towel in her dirty clothes basket. Cam grumbled to himself while he walked into the kitchen. When he came out, he had a fresh pot of tea in his hands, and he went right to Lillian's side, filling up her cup with the steaming liquid. "Drink," he demanded, and she giggled and obeyed him, sipping at her cup. Setting the pot down, Cam sighed and said, "Take better care of yourself, Lilly." He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and she smiled and was about to kiss him back when the two remembered that Gray was with them. Blushing furiously, the two leapt away from each other and looked away. While Cam tugged at his cap, Gray smiled to himself. _Lillian better keep this one, _Gray thought to himself, _otherwise Claire would have a fit, knowing she let someone like this get away._

**Alright! Coming up is the wedding :D Seriously, writing this wedding seems nearly as hard as preparing it because I have to think of so many different things and make them come out on paper better than they sound in my head XD**

**Look forward to it! : )**


	46. Chapter 46

**Muwahahah…weddings :3 anyways, sorry for the later updates, but I'll be putting up chapters mostly at night now because I've got day shifts at my job so I can't write/post then XD **

**Well, read and review 3**

It was the day of the wedding, and there was so much to do. Lillian woke earlier than usual and stretched before remembering what day it was. With an excited yelp, she grabbed her clothes and ran out to the barn to take care of her animals. Just as she finished with her animals, she heard the sound of feet and she turned to see Cam and Ash in her barn doorway, the two of them panting for breath. "Lillian," Cam huffed, and Ash wheezed, leaning on his friend heavily as he tried to regain his balance. "Trouble-in Konohana-" Ash gasped out and Lillian froze at the thought. "What's wrong?" she cried, but Ash just waved a hand at her, unable to catch his breath. Cam walked up to her and said, "Ride over there, they need you, now!" Lillian nodded and leapt on her pony's back. As she straightened up, she looked at her friends and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can! Don't worry; I'll fix it!" With a swift kick to urge her horse on, Lillian took off at a fast pace towards the mountain. The two boys watched her ride off frantically, and Ash straightened up, coughing lightly. As he leaned on Cam's shoulder, he grinned at his friend. "You don't think we scared her too much?" he asked, and Cam laughed lightly, shoving the farm boy off. "Not really. Besides, we were asked to do that, remember? Laney said it was the only way to trick her into getting another makeover."

Lillian was backed into a corner, holding her hands up placating as her friends stood over her, evil glints in their eyes. "Come on, its Nori's special day, shouldn't we be fixing her up instead?" Lillian pleaded, and Laney grinned. "Not a chance. We already agreed the other two would fix her while fixed you so it's okay. Besides…you need a lot of work since you ARE going to be the maid of honor." Lillian yelped in protest as she was shoved into a chair and Laney began working on her makeup. While Lillian grumbled, gripping the chair arms tightly, she heard a chime in the door and peeked past Laney's shoulder to watch as Hiro hurried up the stairs to where Georgia and Reina were working on Nori. "What's that?" she called out, and Hiro grinned at her. "It's the wedding dress. Cam just delivered it; he and Ash are over here so they can help Kana and me fix up Philip." At the mention of Cam and Ash, Lillian ground her teeth together. "Those two…I'll get them for lying to me!" Laney tsked at her as she set out a curling iron. "Lillian, it wasn't totally a lie; there was trouble! You weren't fixed up and wedding it this afternoon!" While Lillian grumbled and protested, Hiro laughed and walked upstairs. When he came back down, he ran out the door waving to them. To distract herself from the beauty treatment she was receiving, she mused aloud. "Everyone in Bluebell will be there, right?" Laney nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Everyone who was invited is coming. Rutger went around personally and delivered the invitations for me, insisting we come and cement good relations with the other town." Lillian smiled, then chuckled as another thought occurred to her. "I bet Cheryl won't be too happy about this," she muttered, and Laney threw back her head, laughing. "Yeah. Cheryl was crushed, according to Ash, but she said that she's okay with it since we told her Philip wasn't meant to be her prince and that she'd find someone better. Besides, she gets to wear a pretty dress and that made her really happy." Lillian smiled as she thought of the two children from Konohana. "Rahi's the ring bearer, and Ying's the flower girl…looks like another little couple to me," she teased, and Laney grinned, lightly elbowing her friend as she walked around to start curling Lillian's tresses. "Speaking of couples, has Cam told you he loves you yet?" Lillian blushed furiously and squealed, "Laney!" Her friend smiled as she brushed Lillian's hair. "That boy is too shy sometimes for his own good," she pouted.

Cries of "Nori, you're beautiful!" flooded the little room. Nori smiled sweetly, patting down her skirt as Reina lowered the ceremonial covering over her elegant updo. Clothed in a traditional Japenese wedding dress, Nori's refined beauty became even more apparent as she stood up carefully and glided across the floor to look at herself in the mirror. "Thank you, everyone!" she said, turning to her friends to clasp their hands as they circled around the beautiful girl. Georgia sniffled and Reina patted her hand gently, before she looked up at the clock and gasped. "Girls, we have to get into our kimonos!" she said urgently, and she quickly turned and began to prepare hers. While she got into her clothes, Laney and Georgia stood uncertainly, holding the cloth in their hands. "I can't remember what goes where," Laney muttered, attempting to tie something on only to find she'd done it wrong. While Reina hurried to help them, Lillian walked over to Laney, trying not to trip in the kimono she'd been helped into earlier when she'd first walked through the door of Reina's house. The girls all finished in time, and they stood and admired each other, noting that their kimonos were all colored so that the top was a lighter pink which slowly turned into a darker pink near the bottom. Lillian's was different in that it was a plain light pink with a few flowers on the bottom of the robe. The girls all held Nori's hands one last time as Ayame called up the stairs that it was time to go, and one by one they filed out, Lillian leading the way and Nori following at the tail. Once they got outside, the girls all lined up behind Lillian and Nori was gently helped onto the back of Philip's horse, with Ayame taking the reins to lead it. While the girls all bustled to get in line, Jessica went over to help assist Yun for the long walk, and Rose smiled as Ying took her hand. Ina smiled proudly and walked over to stand next to Eileen. Lillian looked back and got a nod from Ayame before facing forward and starting the walk towards the summit of the mountain, where all the men would be.


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay, so I didn't want to just randomly introduce Nathan, the priest so I figured I would just sorta sketch that part my own way XD **

**Also, I cried a bit from laughing too hard when I imagined the Philip I've created getting married. Poor, poor Nori-what have I done to her? XD**

**Anyways. Hope you enjoy and look forward to more! :) don't worry, this story's not over just yet. **

"Are you nervous?" Kana teased as they wrapped Philip in his ceremonial yukata. "Not a chance," he teased back, but his nervous shifting said otherwise. Hiro smiled lightly at his friend and touched him gently on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just remember, you're doing this for the woman you love." Philip blushed at the words and tugged on his belt, tightening the yukata and hoping that it wouldn't fall. While he worried, Cam walked over to him, seeming completely comfortable in his own yukata despite it being the first time he'd worn one. "Why are you so calm?" Philip hissed, and the florist laughed lightly as he watched Kana and Hiro trying to help Ash get into his clothes properly. "Well, I'm not the one getting married," he said, and Philip blushed at the words before whispering fiercely, "Not yet you're not." When Cam looked at him, wondering what he meant, Philip dug his elbow into Cam's side. "You have my permission to marry my darling little sister, by the way," he said under his breath, and Cam blushed before reaching for his hat, only to remember he'd laid it carefully away with his usual clothes. "Is now really the best time to tell me this kind of thing?" he said, bashful at the thought and Philip shrugged. "I don't know, but if I have to be uncomfortable, so do you!"

As everyone converged on the mountaintop, the Harvest Goddess looked at the scene, smiling when she saw the two towns getting along so well. Nori got off the horse with the assistance of Mako, then waited as Gombe when to her side. Once everyone was in place, the ceremony began. Rahi and Ying were the first to walk down the aisle, before all the girls and guys went down, each with a respective pair. Kana was next then, with Lillian, as Philip had chosen Kana to be his best man. Finally, Nori walked down the aisle, holding onto her grandfather's arm while the old man looked on proudly. At the end of the aisle, she bent down to give him a small kiss on the forehead before he transferred her hand over to Philip's, and the couple stepped up to where Ina presided over the ceremony. Clearing her throat, she began. "Let it be known today that two of our townspeople have chosen this blessed day to wed! Do you," and she turned to Philip, "Philip Smithson, take Nori Akashiya to be your lawfully wedded wife, in health and sickness, through all that may come your way?" Philip nodded and said in a strong voice, "I do." Ina turned to Nori and repeated the vow, and Nori smiled and said in her soft manner, "I do." Ina smiled and motioned to her son before saying, "May the Harvest Goddess bless this wedding; you may now kiss the bride." Philip grinned and grabbed Nori, holding her close as he leaned in for a deep kiss. While cheers rang throughout the summit, the Harvest Goddess smiled and snapped her fingers. The distant sound of bells could be heard as the happy couple broke apart.

That night Lillian and Cam laughed as they headed home, remembering the events that had followed after the wedding. At the reception, Kana had drunk too much wine and had started harassing Hiro, much to Georgia's and the apprentice's distress; Ayame and Philip had gotten into a drinking contest, and Ash had his yukata nearly fall off when Cheryl went to tug at his leg for attention. When Lillian quieted down and looked up at the moon, Cam smiled softly at her. "Will you be lonesome, now that Philip and Nori are married and your dad's gone home?" he asked, and Lillian turned to him with a big smile. "Of course I won't," she said cheerfully. "I can visit whenever, and they'll visit! Not to mention I have everyone else…and you. I have you." The two blushed and looked away from each other as she said that, and Cam squeezed her hand to acknowledge it. As the two neared the path towards Lillian, Cam hesitated before pulling her towards the old abandoned church. "Let's explore," he suggested, and Lillian smiled at the thought and followed after him. As he pushed the door open with a creak, Cam peeked inside before pulling Lillian after him. "It's a bit dark in here," he muttered, but Lillian didn't seem to mind the dark for once as she ran past him, letting go of his hand to dance around, her silhouette outlined by the moonlight which shone through the stained glass windows. "How beautiful," she said softly as Cam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, setting his chin on her head. As Cam watched the moon, he cleared his throat. "Lillian," he said, and she looked at him curiously as he let go of her and stood slightly away from her. "Do you…do you love me?" he blurted out, and she turned a furious shade of red at the question. After a beat of silence (during which Cam could feel his heart beating rapidly) Lillian looked at her feet and murmured, "Yes. Do you love me?" She found herself enveloped in his embrace as his whole body crashed into hers, sending the two of them to the floor in a jumble of legs and arms. "With all my heart," Cam muttered into her neck, and Lillian's heart sped up as he pulled back and gave her a look she'd been seeing more and more often on his face. "I love you, Lillian. I love you so much." He said, crushing her body to his in a tight hug. The two lay in their position for awhile, both of them blushing and trying to calm their beating hearts. Lillian hesitated, then cleared her throat. "Stay with me tonight?" she asked lightly, and Cam's eyes widened and he pulled back to see her entirely serious expression. When he hesitated, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up to kiss him. "Come on," she said, pulling him to his feet.

"Lillian…" Cam breathed in her ear, his breath tickling her. She shied away from it and looked up at him, blushing. "Yeah?" Shifting, the florist blushed at his beautiful partner and said, "Can I move?" Blushing every bit as hard as he was, Lillian nodded and Cam gave a small, happy sigh as he settled down next to her, this time on the outside of the bed. The two were cuddling close together, but as Cam got so warm and Lillian got so cold, he had suggested he sleep on the outside while she slept on the inside. After some moving, the situation was fixed, and Lillian snuggled up to him before falling asleep soundly on his chest. While she slept, Cam counted his breath to calm himself. It was all too tempting to go too far with Lillian sometimes, and he intended not to let his temptation get the better of him. Accordingly so, he let his hands drape carefully around her waist before closing his eyes and telling himself to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning he woke to the smell of freshly cooked eggs. As the florist sat up, rubbing his eyes, he heard Lillian humming from the kitchen. Getting up quietly, he stretched then walked over to the doorway, leaning against its frame as he smiled, watching her dance around the kitchen happily. While she stood at the counter, mixing pancake patter and watching the eggs, he snuck up behind her quietly. Lillian gasped and blushed as Cam grabbed her wrists and leaned forward, kissing her neck. "Smells good," he said. Her face beyond red, Lillian grasped at words, stuttering, "C-cam! It's just some eggs and-" She was interrupted as Cam growled low into her neck, "I wasn't talking about the food." While he kissed her, he found that she'd gotten a bit of batter on her cheek, and with a low laugh he kissed her there, getting it off. "The food will taste good though, if that was any indication," he said, and Lillian broke free of his grasp, blushing furiously. Turning around, she put one hand on her hip and shook her fist at him, her face red. "Cam, don't just to that to me…" her voice trailed off as he laughed softly and snaked one arm around her waist, drawing her close as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll go set the table," he said, letting go and heading over to her cabinet.

While the two laughed over breakfast together, a knock on the door interrupted them. Exchanging looks, the two of them knew that it would be bad if anyone found out Cam had spent the night; though they hadn't done anything but fall asleep side by side, things were probably going to be assumed and then both of them would be in loads of trouble. Quietly, Cam slipped to the back of her house to hide in the bathroom while Lillian ran her hands through her messy hair and pulled her t shirt down even further before answering the door. A breathless Laney met her. "Lilly!" she gasped, walking right in and clutching at the back of a chair. Worried, Lillian looked at her friend. "Laney, what's wrong?" Laney waved her hands frantically in the air before saying, "Cam's missing! He didn't come home last night, and Dad's having hysterics and it's just terrible!" Lillian brought her arm up to her face to try and hide her blush, and she looked at the calendar and noticed something. "Laney," she interrupted her friend, who turned to look at her with a frantic look in her eyes. "It's Monday. Cam probably spent the night with Ash or something and then left for the city, that's all," Lillian lied, feeling slightly guilty when Laney nodded slowly, believing her. "That's right…" she muttered, then sighed, knocking her head lightly. "Well, guess I'd better go calm down Dad and tell him to stop bawling. Thanks, Lillian." Lillian walked her friend to the door and waved her off cheerfully. As soon as the door closed, she felt Cam's arms around her shoulders. "Shoot, I forgot today was Monday," he muttered into her hair, kissing it before letting go of her and walking over to where he'd left his cap, tie and vest on her shelf the night before. While he put on the vest, Lillian came over and tied his tie securely around his neck, leaning up to kiss him as he put his hat on. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lilly," he said, hugging her tightly before taking off and leaving the farm girl waving after him.

Cam didn't get too far before a voice stopped him. "So did you have a nice night then, Cam?" Laney stepped out from behind a tree, her hands on her hips menacingly as she stared down her adopted brother. Cam blushed and tugged at his hat, looking away. "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, I have to get going or else-" Laney growled and moved closer, glaring at him. "Don't play innocent with me. I know you were with Lillian last night; your hat was on her shelf, along with a few other articles of clothing. Tell me what happened." Cam frowned at her. "Will you stop that? You're creeping me out; we didn't do anything. I just fell asleep over at her place, that's all." Laney straightened up and crossed her arms, looking at him with a frown. "If you even think about touching her like that-" she began, but go no further when Cam burst out at her. "Of course I think about touching her! Of course I want to be with her-Laney, I LOVE her! But because I love her, I'm not going to do things like that. I could never live with myself if I broke her, and I want her to really be mine before I go that far with her. So stop treating me like I'm some kind of womanizer because I'm not!" Laney blinked, looking surprised at the outburst. She'd never seen Cam so passionate about something, let alone so verbal. Then, she suddenly thought about what he'd said. "Wait," she gasped, "did you just say you love Lillian?" Cam blushed and pulled his cap down. "Yeah, what's it to you?" he muttered, but Laney smiled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forcefully after her. "Wait, Laney, I have to go to the city today-" Laney turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "The city can wait for next Monday. Come on!"

* * *

**Ooohhh suspense XD **

**I'm sorry if you all will hate me for not being able to put up a second chapter today-work was terrible, terrible, terrible and to put it lightly; I can no longer walk without my legs giving up on me, causing me to either go flying down the stairs or crash into the nearest table. **

**On the bright side, I have NO WORK tomorrow, so I will def. be able to put up two then...and I know exactly what you're all waiting for :P so look forward to it! **


	49. Chapter 49

It had taken her two seasons to do it, but she'd finally managed to put up the last light fixture. With a smile, she turned to look down at Cam, who held the ladder she stood upon. "It's finished…it's finally finished!" she cried, her voice echoing in the now lit tunnel. Climbing off the ladder, she laughed as Cam hugged her tightly and looked at her with a proud smile. "Now the two towns can finally be truly friends again," he said and Lillian grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her, heading back to her house. "This calls for a celebration!" she announced, and Cam smiled, though in the back of his mind he was nervous.

_Howard held forth the blue feather while Laney danced around happily, clapping her hands. "Lillian's going to be my SISTER! Oh we'll have so much fun!" Howard smiled happily as well, reaching up to adjust his curls. "Aren't I just a GENUIS to have gone and gotten a blue feather? I just knew you loved her, Cammie!" Cam, thoroughly embarrassed at this point, sat with a red face at one of the tables downstairs. While he sat silently, pulling his cap to cover his blush, Howard began fantasizing. "You'll have to propose to her romantically, and then sweep her into your arms when she says yes, and oh the wedding will just be fantastic-" Cam finally interrupted with a small cough. "What?" he asked politely, and both Laney and Howard looked at him, slack-jawed at his question. "What do you mean, 'what?' You're going to ask her to marry you, aren't you?" Laney demanded. Both father and daughter gasped dramatically when Cam shook his head slightly. "It's not that I don't want to marry her…but right now isn't the time. Her brother just got married yesterday after all, how terrible would it be to upstage his wedding with his own sister's?" While Howard and Laney nodded thoughtfully, Cam continued. "Besides that…I want to make sure she won't be put in anymore danger once we're married, and the only way that will happen is if she fixes the tunnel and has it opened. After that, she's bound to be safe…there won't be anything dangerous like construction to do." As soon as the words left his mouth, Laney leaned forward to look at him. "So you'll ask her when the tunnel's open then?" Cam turned red, but nodded, much to Howard's and Laney's delight. "Great! So I can start planning anyways, right?" Howard asked, while Cam sighed and took the blue feather, shoving it in his pocket and making a mental note to put it in his bottom drawer along with another thing he eventually planned to give Lillian. _

While Lillian started mixing the ingredients for the cake she was making, Cam fidgeted nervously in the doorway of her kitchen, playing with the small wrapped gift he held in his pocket, along with the blue feather. With a quiet, nervous sigh, he crept forward and placed his arms around her waist. She blushed lightly but smiled up at him before continuing on with her work. "Are you going to help me with this?" she asked, and Cam, in all his nervousness could only shake his head. With a shrug, Lillian started measuring out the flour and other ingredients when Cam took a deep breath, opening his mouth to say something. Right as he was about to say her name, she turned to him and said, "Can you pass me the sugar?" His shoulders slumping in defeat, he meekly grabbed the box off one of her high shelves and passed it to her, watching as she nearly dropped it all over the counter. "Lillian," Cam started, and she looked up at him again, swiping at her cheek with an arm and leaving a long white streak of flour across her face. "Do you….do you want help?" he finished, unable to bring himself to ask her for a walk, where he intended to propose to her by somewhere romantic, like the garden area near her house. She grinned happily at him, and Cam blushed and covered his face with his hat to hide it, noting that with the food on her face she looked cuter than ever. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" she asked, slyly wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him with a grin.


	50. Chapter 50

"Tonight? Sure, sounds like fun. I'll see you there!" Kana waved and closed the door, leaving Cam out in the warm, autumn afternoon. With a forlorn sigh, the florist headed over to Philip's farm. He was surprised to see Lillian's brother standing out on his field wearing nothing but a pair of khaki pants. While he stood there, he frowned in concentration then with a yell slammed the ground repeatedly, several times in several different spots. Cam stared in confusion as Philip began to hoe the ground next, digging up the soil. After about five minutes, Philip looked up and spotted him, standing up to wave and nearly falling over as he swung the hoe over his shoulder. "Come over here!" Philip called, and Cam made his way over to where he stood while the door to Philip's house opened and Nori walked out with a tray full of tea and snacks. As the three sat outside on a bench that Philip had carved, Cam explained why he'd come over to Konohana. "So Lilly's having a party to celebrate the opening of the tunnel? Count us it!" Philip said, pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically while Nori smiled and asked, "Are we to bring food for the party?" Cam nodded. "Yeah, she asked that everyone bring a dinner plate of some sort. When I went and told Ayame she laughed and said she doesn't cook but she'd try." Cam grinned slightly, thinking of how Hiro had worriedly run upstairs afterwards yelling at the doctor that he'd do all the cooking. Nori stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "I should get started now then." Leaning down to give Philip a kiss on the forehead, she smiled once more at Cam and glided inside before the sound of pots and pans could be heard. The two men sat outside in silence until Philip asked, "So what's eating at you?" Cam looked up in surprise as Philip downed a glass of water and looked off into the sunset, saying, "Don't try and fool me-the last time I saw such a cold, distant expression on your face was before you started being friends with Lillian, and once you started dating her you never had that expression unless you were really worried about something. So tell me." Sighing, Cam confessed, "Well…I've been working up the nerve to finally ask Lillian to…well…" He watched as Philip's eyes widened. "You don't mean you're FINALLY going to do it?" Cam gaped while Philip shrugged. "Nori was so disappointed when nothing as announced during the summer, you know." With a look of defeat, Cam pouted and scuffed the ground with his shoe. "Yeah. I'm going to ask her. I just…I don't know HOW. I mean, how do you get the courage up to ask someone a question that serious? Also, how do you do it so that she'll always remember it and it's not lame?" Philip sat back and laughed, much to Cam's disbelief. "You don't get the courage to do it. It's just your love for the other person overwhelms your want to shy away from it…so it happens in a way we least expect it. As for the lame thing…well I don't think anything you could do would be any more lame the way I proposed to Nori. I mean, I basically just threw the feather at her, popped the question, then walked away trying to look like some cool guy when inside I was beating myself up for not staying and being manly instead. Don't worry about it Cam. She loves you, and you love her. So go for it."

Lillian looked on proudly as everyone crowded around her field, all talking to each other happily. "Thanks for inviting everyone for me," she said, leaning back against Cam, who smiled and put his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her hair. "Of course," he murmured, and she blushed lightly but leaned in more. Cam flinched slightly when Howard walked past, a smirk on his face, and he ducked his head, trying to hide his red face under his cap. For most of the party, everyone had been glancing at the two and Philip had already winked suggestively at Cam at least four times in the last hour. As it grew darker and darker, people were getting ready to drift off when Lillian cleared her throat. Cam helped her up onto a chair, and she called, "Before we leave, can I make an announcement?" Everyone leaned forward eagerly, their eyes darting between the couple eagerly, and Cam blushed as he held Lillian's hand to steady her. Lillian, oblivious to everyone's looks, cleared her throat once more and said, "Tomorrow, Rutger and Ina have agreed to open the tunnel together! I'd like to ask you all to be there tomorrow afternoon for the ceremony! Thanks, and good night!" With a disappointed sigh, they all shrugged to each other but then took off waving. With his hands on her waist, he swung her down from the chair and set Lillian carefully on the ground. "Guess we have to clean now, right?" he asked, and Lillian made a face but squeezed the hand she still held. "You'll help, right?" she asked, and Cam laughed as he let go and walked over to a table and grabbed a few plates off it. The two worked side by side, cleaning up and by the time they were done it was close to nine at night. Cam stood outside her door, watching the dark sky, and as he turned to look where Lillian was putting the last of her dishes into the sink, he smiled at her. "Hey Lillian," he called, and the farmer turned to look at him curiously. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

The two made their way to the grove that Cam had shown her on their first date in silence, enjoying the cool autumn air. When they got to the river, Cam was prepared to carry her again but this time she grinned and jumped past his open arms, running straight through the river. "Last one there has to do the dishes," she called as she darted away from him. With a smile, Cam took off after her, easily catching up to her with his long legs. As he breezed past her, he came to a stop at the entrance and she walked up to him pouting. "You have longer legs then me," she grumbled as an excuse, but intertwined her hand with his as the two ducked to enter the grove.

It was particularly beautiful that night, as the full moon lit up the small area. The water lilies were still floating there, and with the way the moon reflected off of them they almost seemed to glow. Cam sat down first this time, grabbing Lillian's hand to pull her into his lap. As they sat there in silence, watching the flowers gliding across the surface of the water, Cam put his arms around her and asked, "Lillian?" Her voice was quiet as she answered back, "Yes?" With a sigh, he reached back into his pocket and tightly grasped the blue feather before saying, "I've got a really important question to ask you." Lillian's heart sped up, and her face turned red but she moved so that she was off his lap and was facing him. "O…okay. Shoot." She said. "Lillian…will you marry me?" He pulled out the blue feather and thrust it at her, his face red as he looked away, nervous. She turned even more red (he hadn't thought that was possible), but she reached out to gently touch the feather. "You…you're serious?" she asked, and Cam looked to see her happy expression. He nodded carefully, and she ignored the feather, leaping on him to give him a kiss. The two fell back in the grass and she pulled back, looking down at him. "Yes," she whispered as she lay her head down on his chest.

**As you can well guess, this story's nearing its end :( **

**But don't be TOO sad. I'm planning on writing a Chelsea/Vaughn one next since my sister just got that game and said I can play it XD**

**Look forward to it!**


	51. Chapter 51

The two woke up the next morning in the grove together. While Lillian sat up and rubbed her eyes, Cam sat up too and stretched before the two remembered what had happened the night before. Lillian blushed and was about to say something when Cam leaned forward to kiss her. He pulled away smoothly and said, "I've got one more thing for you, by the way. I was so happy at your answer last night that I forgot all about it." Reaching back into his pocket, he produced the small package he'd been keeping with him, and Lillian took it curiously, unwrapping it slowly. She gasped when she saw what lay in the palm of her hand. A small, delicate silver band lay in her hand. While she turned it, she noticed that there was a purple gem in the middle of it, embedded in the ring. Cam blushed and scratched the back of his head, saying, "I made it. When you told me your dad was a blacksmith and he made your mom something, I figured I'd try my hand at the same thing to make something for you other than a bouquet, since flowers wilt. Your dad did help me though," Cam admitted. Lillian looked at the delicate band in wonder and Cam cleared his throat nervously, "I hope you like it…I found that gem while I was mining with your dad and it matches your eyes so I thought…" he let his voice trail off. Holding up the ring, Lillian handed it to him. "Help me put it on?" she asked shyly, and he grinned before carefully slipping it onto her finger. Bringing her hand up to his mouth, he kissed her hand and then got to his feet, pulling her up with him.

Lillian winced and Cam rolled his eyes as Laney screamed and Howard leapt up, knocking the table over. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Laney cried, and Lillian nodded while Cam pulled his hat down, wishing he could get the whole announcement thing over with. Howard leaned forward to pat Lillian on the head and then gave Cam a stern look. "FINALLY! It's about time, Cammie! I thought you were never going to ask her! You better not make her cry, otherwise I'll never forgive you!" Cam smiled bashfully and squeezed Lillian's hand. "Yeah, I know," he murmured, while Laney began frantically listing off all the things that she had to do and Howard ran upstairs to telephone everyone he knew. Turning to Lillian, Cam leaned forward to kiss her forehead before saying, "Let's go write to your dad."

While the girls all gathered around her, chattering about how beautiful she was, Lillian blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. A small silver tiara had her veil attached to it, and her usual straight hair fell about her face in soft, gentle curls. Her dress seemed to sparkle (the Oracle had had lots of fun making it, and had spent nearly two weeks working on it). It had a sweetheart neckline, and at her waist the skirt became full and gave the illusion that she was floating above the ground rather than walking on it. Cam had made her bouquet-a mix of lilies with a single blue rose. As simple as her look may have been, it was elegant nonetheless. Turning to her friends, she grabbed their hands and looked at them earnestly. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Thank you for staying with me the whole way-and thank you for being my friends." A few tears threatened to drop from Laney's eyes, and Reina smiled, squeezing Lillian's hand. It was Georgia who grabbed them all into a big hug, and the girls held each other tightly before Howard called, "It's time!"

When Lillian emerged from the building, the first thing she saw was her father and her brother, both of whom enveloped her in a big hug. Breaking off carefully so as to not ruin her dress, Gray stood back while Philip helped Lillian onto the back of a horse, whose saddle had been adorned with more lilies. Both towns were crowded in Bluebell's square, and at the other end of the crowd Lillian caught a fleeting glimpse of Cam before her father took the reins of the horse and looked to the front. Lillian's friends circled the horse, and the townspeople all began to walk, Cam leading the entire procession with his friends behind him.

At the summit, the crowds dispersed, but instead of going to their separate sides they remained intermingled. Cheryl sat giggling with Ying and Rahi, while her mother enjoyed a conversation with Ayame. At the very top of the mountain, Rutger stood, readying himself for the event while Mikhail lightly tuned his violin, which he'd insisted on playing for the ceremony. Everyone fell quiet as Cam and the rest of the boys all entered the clearing, Kana looking very uncomfortable in a suit, but trying his best to grin anyways. Cam stopped a few feet before Rutger and nodded to Ash, who grinned back at him giving him a light pat on the back as he stood behind him as the best man. As soon as Georgia stepped out to lead the way for the rest of the bridesmaids, everyone stood and Mikhail began to play the song he'd finally managed to finish from the last time he'd played for Lillian. The last girl filed out, and then came Philip who took his place in the front row. Finally, Gray came out with Lillian's arm in his. The two made their way to Rutger while Mikhail played more beautifully than he'd ever played before, and then Gray stopped and looked at Cam, his eyes slightly misty. In a symbol as old as time itself, Gray gently kissed his daughter on the cheek before lightly transferring her hand to Cam's outstretched one. The couple took a few steps and soon they were standing front of Rutger. As Cam lifted Lillian's veil to reveal her pink face, he smiled down gently at her. After clearing his throat, Rutger began to talk, but neither the bride or groom was really paying attention. Both were far too focused on each other. When Rutger asked, "Cameron Knight, do you take Lillian Shaw as your lawfully wedded wife?" Cam's voice had never been more clear as he said, "I do." Lillian answered just as clearly when Rutger asked her, and when Rutger pronounced, "You are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Cam smiled and pulled her close, kissing her gently. While the crowd interrupted with large cheers, Cam broke off the kiss and whispered, "I'm so glad you're mine."

When the newlyweds finally managed to get back to the cottage that was now theirs, the sun was just setting. As they walked up the path, the two laughed as the recalled how much Philip had cried while Nori looked on patiently, and then how Ayame had somehow managed to get Hiro drunk, causing him to go very out of character and dance around wildly to the music that Mikhail had provided. Cam stopped as the two got to the very edge of the path before the house. "It's ours now, you know," Lillian said gently, and the two watched as the sun's last rays outlined the small yellow cottage. With a smile, Cam grabbed Lillian into his arms and carried her all the way to the door, pushing it open gently. Setting her down, he looked around and blushed, noticing that she'd already created space for his things and put them away when he and Howard had dropped them off earlier that week. Lillian took off the tiara and set it on the table, sighing happily as she did so. She turned to say something to Cam, but saw him blushing furiously before he walked over to where she was and grabbed her in a tight hug. "I love you, Lillian," he murmured into her hair, squeezing her tightly. "I promise I'll make you happy, no matter what I have to do." Lillian pulled back with a small laugh and looked up at him. "I love you too Cam. And I'll always be happy so long as you're with me." With one last, loving look, Cam leaned down to kiss his wife.

**Oh my gosh you guys…it's over : ( Kinda want to cry cause this thing was like, my baby and now's it all grown up and gone…wraaaaahhhhh **

**But. But but but but but.**

**I have another baby now. XD Check out my Chelsea and Vaughn story, along with the one I'll be putting up for Mineral town. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for all sticking with it to the end! 3**


End file.
